Destiny Collapses
by Jean-Hime
Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different purpose. Can she keep the meeting of Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya? [Chapter 20 Finally Up!]
1. Chapter 1: Destiny Collaspes

*Hey! I got another idea and decided to write some more! It is a Seiya/Usagi fic, so that means Mamoru will be either  
forgotten or harrased. And if that offends you, then please read another fic. I love Seiya and Usagi, they look so cute   
together, much better than her and Mamoru. (He's too tall and serious.) I think they are made for each other and that destiny  
should go down the drain!*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa goes once again to the past, but for a different purpose. Can she keep the meeting of Mamoru and  
Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?!*  
  
*Standard Disclaimer: These characters and anything else used in this fic are not mine, but belong to some higher power  
out there. Only the idea and some of the made up characters are mine.*  
  
*Enjoy!!!*  
---Jean-Hime*  
* * * *   
  
Chapter One: Destiny Collaspes  
  
That very moment that Chibiusa was heading home was a surge of joy. She would see her parents again, hang out with  
her own new senshi, and have a normal palace life again. The light around her started to blink on and off, a sure sign that she   
was almost there. There were certainly going to be people there waiting for her, eager to listen to all the adventures she had in   
the past. Chibiusa grinned.  
The light then disappeared and she landed on the cold, marble floors. She expected Pluto to be there, to greet her and  
take her to her parents. But she wasn't there. No one was there. The place was dark and creepy, a little too chilly for its own  
good. The floor was covered with dust, and the time gate had cobwebs over it. What was going on?  
In answer to her question, a pale figure came out of the barely lit hallway. Her dark green hair was in tangles and   
coming out of its small bun, and her sailor dress was wrinkled and tattered in places. Two more pale figures joined her, one  
whose sandy blond hair was tattered with scars of old blood running down her face, while the other's aquamarine hair had seen  
better days. Both their uniforms were tattered as well. "Small Lady," the tallest one cried, stooping down to allow the small  
girl to hug her.  
Chibiusa ran into her arms, and smelled old sweat and blood upon her threads. She looked into the eyes of her friend,  
only to see sadness and grief. "Puu, what is it? What happened?"  
The sandy blond girl bent down beside them, and she steadied herself on Pluto's back. "It was Endymion. The traitor,  
to trick our princess and lead us into such ruin."  
"Endymion! But I thought...."  
"Chibiusa, we did not expect this as well. But while you were gone, he took advantage of the Silver Imperium Crystal's  
absence and turned this place around," the aquamarine one said sadly, shaking her head in dismay. "Now the palace and the  
entire world are under his control because he took the Golden Crystal from Helios."  
Uranus nodded her head. "Yes. Though you thought that the Golden Crystal was made for dreams, it is actually a   
power source similar to our crystal. The people of Earth entrusted it into Elysion's care with only the royal family knowing, and  
it has kept there since before the Silver Millenium."  
The small, pink-haired girl cried at their words, she had always trusted her father. It was just hard to cope with the  
fact that all he wanted was her mother's power. "What will I do now?"  
"You can either stay and live in this wretched timeline, or you can redo it all and start another timeline," Pluto said.   
Chibiusa gripped her time key and looked courageously into Pluto's eyes. "What must I do?"  
"You must stop your mother and father from ever meeting each other, and keep Luna away from her. That way she  
cannot become Sailor Moon and discover her past self later on," Neptune said.  
"Plus, there is something else you must do beforehand. You must convince the Starlights of that time to come to Earth  
and meet her. The best way to handle the Negaverse is for her to become a Starlight. And, try to encourage her in a   
relationship with Seiya Kou," Uranus added.  
"Seiya Kou?"  
"He and your mother met after you and Mamoru left, and they almost and could have started a relationship. Seiya  
loved Usagi very much and it was through his love that he left her to Mamoru to fufill her destiny. But destiny can sometimes  
be a bad thing," Pluto said. "It can hold you down, knowing that you will never have any control over your future, that it is  
already planned and maped. That is the mistake Endymion's hologram and I made when they visited here. You should never  
tell someone their own destiny."  
Chibiusa nodded. "I understand. I will find the Starlights, bring them to Earth, and cause a new timeline to occur.  
I will not fail you, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto."  
"May the blessings of the planets be with you, Small Lady," Pluto said, bowing. "We are counting on you." The other  
two bowed before her.  
"Pluto, I must ask one more question," Chibiusa asked.  
"Yes."  
"What happened to my mother and the rest of the senshi?"  
Tears welled up in Neptune's eyes, while Uranus and Pluto frowned sadly. "Your mother is being held by Endymion,  
while almost all the inner senshi are dead. Saturn is gone as well," Uranus spit out angrily. "He killed them, with no sympathy,  
no compassion at all!"  
Neptune put her hands on Uranus's shoulders and the blond broke down and cried for the first time in her life. Pluto  
faced Chibiusa one last time and kissed her upon the cheek. "Chibiusa, you must go now. Before Endymion has the chance  
to find you."  
Chibiusa raised her time key in the air, and with one last look at her friends she shouted, "Time Key! Take me to the  
planet of Kinmoku in the year 1992!"  
She disapeared and the three looked at where she had been. But then, they heard a yell and a great deal of pounding   
outside the door, so all they could do was prepare themselves for one final fight before they went down.  
* * * *  
*Notes: (1) I used the North American name for the crystal because technically I have only been exposed to certain  
parts of the Japanese Sailor Moon. It would have been hard to write out anyway. (2) In the manga, the Golden Crystal was  
inside Mamoru just like Usagi and at the end of the Super S Manga, he and Usagi became king and queen with both the  
silver and golden crystal. I just incorporated a little manga into the anime.  
  
*So, did you enjoy it? Whatever your opinion is, I'd love to hear it! So, please review! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend and Starlight

*Hello, and what a crazy way to make Kinmoku out to be. I realize that might not be the way it is, but since so many  
people write it as a place just like the Moon Kingdom, I took a more original approach. Just think that before Sailor Stars when  
the Starlights and their princess escaped that they were getting over that era. (Afterall, they had a while to do so.) Just read it,  
maybe it will be more enjoyable.*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different purpose. Can she keep the meeting of Mamoru and  
Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Standard Disclaimer: These characters and anything else used in this fic are not mine, but belong to some higher power  
out there. Only the idea and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
*Enjoy!*  
---Jean-Hime*  
* * * *  
  
Chapter Two: A New Friend and Starlight  
  
Chibiusa landed with a thud in the middle of a crowded street, and she would have immediately thought Earth except  
it was different in look and culture. There was a blue with a green tint sky, and the air smelled pleasantly like olives. Aside from  
that, the culture was way different. Everywhere you looked, there where spray-painted peace signs and rainbows. People were  
wearing smily face t-shirts, bellbottoms, bandannas, platform shoes, and leather jackets. Chibiusa was way confused, it seemed  
the Kinmokians were still stuck in the seventies.  
  
"Peace, sist'. What's a chick like you doing on a groovy day like this in the middle of the road?" Chibiusa looked up to  
see a burly-haired man wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans. He had long brown hair down to his shoulders, and his face was   
covered with hair. "Name's Brad and you may be?"  
  
"Chibiusa," Chibiusa said while being helped up by Brad. "And I urgantly need to see Princess Kakyuu!" She tried to   
take off in one direction but was stopped by Brad.  
  
"Mind if I call you hotcakes? And, that ain't the way to Kakyuu's palace," Brad said, fiddling with his growing   
mustache. "If you want, I can take you there myself."  
  
Chibiusa looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Mr. Brad, please take me to her palace!"  
  
"Hold your horses, hotcakes! Of course I will!" Brad backed a little from her eyes and relaxed. He held out his hand  
to Chibiusa and led her through the crowded streets towards Princess Kakyuu's palace.  
  
  
  
After being intorrigated by the guards, Chibiusa and Brad stood inside the grand hallway. Chibiusa was a little  
uncomfortable, but Brad seemed to be cool with it all, as he wandered off to explore his surroundings and touch stuff. The little  
girl sweatdropped as he darted from one item to the other, studying and touching it. Suddenly the grand door opened and they  
were granted access into the throneroom.  
  
Chibiusa walked in first, and was surprised at the change of atmosphere. Here in the palace everyone wore long   
dresses and royal garments, nothing like the common people outside the walls. She looked ahead, and upon a majestic throne  
sat a beautiful young woman, about fourteen. She had long red hair that was tied in two circling braids and then let down, and  
her eyes were red. She had a mark upon her forehead in a flower sort of symbol, similar to Chibiusa's moon mark. Trying to  
register the manners she had learned from her mother, she walked across the room and bowed before Princess Kakyuu.  
  
Brad, on the other hand, was stopping every few seconds to flirt with a group of young ladies, recieving glares  
from their jealous boyfriends. He finally made his way to the front and clumsily bowed, receiving a light laugh from Kakyuu  
and the ladies across the room. He smiled and moved up to Kakyuu, taking her hand and kissing it. Kakyuu smiled and   
blushed a little.  
  
Chibiusa was growing impatient at Brad's gestures. "Princess Kakyuu, I have come to ask of you a favor," she  
said politely, bowing once more before the princess before her.   
  
The woman smiled. "And what may your name be and where do you hail?"  
  
A bright light surrounded Chibiusa as she rose, and now she was in her princess dress with her moon mark   
showing. "I am Princess Small Lady Serenity, of the Milky Way galaxy."  
  
The crowd around her gasped at her clothes and title, but Kakyuu just rose from her throne and walked towards  
Chibiusa. She knelt down, closed her eyes and put a hand on her forehead. Chibiusa felt all warm inside, and after several   
minutes the princess opened her eyes. "I now know why you have come. Follow me and I shall help you," Kakyuu   
whispered.  
  
"But what about Brad?," Chibiusa asked.  
  
Brad just smiled mischieviously. "No need to worry about me, hotcakes. I have some business to attend to!" He  
headed off to a large group of girls, smoothing his hair just a little.  
  
Kakyuu burst out laughing as he left, while Chibiusa sweatdropped. "He is quite a character, isn't he?" Well, will  
you follow me?"  
  
Chibiusa nodded. Kakyuu led her out of the throne room and through several long corridors. Finally, she came to  
a dimly lit hallway and down the hall was a room lit by just one small torch. Kakyuu opened the door and waited for   
Chibiusa to enter, than firmly shut it. It was dark for a moment, but Kakyuu quickly fixed that when she clapped her hands  
and light began to flood the room.  
  
"Wow," Chibiusa breathed silently, looking around the small room. In the middle was a ceremonial fire, which  
gave off the olive incense set upon it. The walls had special cases hanging, filled with beautiful swords and other important  
weapons. But, across from the fire, right beside the door where the two had entered from, was a large, silk box covered in  
gold threads sitting on a table.   
  
Kakyuu walked towards the box and opened it. Lying inside were several different items resembling headsets and  
the same number of certain star shaped compacts. She picked up one of the headsets and blew on it, since it had a layer of  
dust on it. "How powerful are you as a sailor senshi?," Kakyuu asked, still looking at the headset.  
  
"I am Super Sailor Chibimoon, and I aided my mother in her attacks. We worked together until she became   
Eternal Sailor Moon," Chibiusa said.  
  
Kakyuu nodded. "Yes, but now you cannot use your attack because Pegasis is no longer here?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, if you are going to succeed, then you will have to for go a far different transformation. You can no longer  
be Sailor Chibimoon. You must become a Starlight now," Kakyuu said. She handed the headset to Chibiusa. "This is your  
new transformation item. Wear it, and shout out, "Searcher Star Power, Makeup!". And," Kakyuu reached yet again into  
the box and pulled out one of the star-shaped compacts, "This is your Star Yell, which enables you to attack."  
  
"What about the Sailor Starlights?," Chibiusa asked, receiving her new Starlight gear. She was happy that she no  
longer had a weak attack and could compare to the glory of the senshi of Kinmoku.  
  
"They will be here tomorrow. I know you need them, especially Fighter, so I will allow you and Brad to stay the  
night. Besides, it would be very hard to remove him from all his new lady friends."  
  
Chibiusa laughed, picturing Brad surrounded by a bunch of gawking ladies, shouting at the top of their lungs to  
get noticed. "Thanks, Kakyuu. How can I ever repay you?"  
  
"I'll think of something. One more thing, Serenity. For your mother." Kakyuu handed her one more headset and  
star compact. "So she can at least protect herself."  
  
They both smiled at each other and left the room silently, in which the fire burned out and it became dark to the   
rest of the world again.  
  
  
  
Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune of the newly controled Crystal Tokyo were being led away from the room by several  
of Endymion's henchmen. They calmly walked ahead of, more bruised and tattered than before from their recent fight. The  
guards stopped them before Queen Serenity's old throne room and the were pushed hurriedly inside.  
  
"I hope you are ready for death," Pluto whispered.  
  
"I readily welcome it," Uranus answered silently.  
* * * *  
*If you did enjoy this, please review! It would mean so much to me!^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Scrabble and a Starlight Arri...

*Hey! Had more to write for all of you who requested, so read! Thanks for the reviews I've been getting so  
far, it makes me feel so proud of my work! So, without further ado, Chapter Three of Destiny Collaspes!*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different purpose. Can she keep the meeting of   
Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Standard Disclaimer: These chararcters and anything else used in this fic are not mine, but belong to some  
higher power out there. Only the idea and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
*Enjoy!*  
---Jean-Hime*  
* * * *  
Chapter Three: Scrabble and an Early Starlight Arrival of Hope  
  
It was amazing how weather could change so fast on Kinmoku. It had been quite a sunny day when Chibiusa  
had arrived, but now it had turned to rain instantly. She watched from the covered balcony of her guest room as the   
hippies and people of Kinmoku ran inside to the comfort of their homes, and open air shopkeepers hurriedly covered   
their wares with sheets to protect them. Chibiusa had meant to explore the city before she had to leave, but now the  
thought was erased from her head.  
  
"Hey, you bored, hotcakes?" Chibiusa turned to see Brad in her doorway, holding a box of some kind and   
smiling. "I got Scrabble to play."  
  
"What's Scrabble?," Chibiusa asked, since she had never heard of the game before.  
  
"It's where you have to arrange letters to form words," Brad answered, setting down the box on the floor in   
the middle of the room. Chibiusa walked to join him as he sat, and in just a few minutes she was playing the game   
with ease.  
  
"This is easy!," Chibiusa said, forming a simple word.  
  
Brad grinned and formed another word, but longer. Chibiusa frowned at him, but continued to play. "So,  
Hotcakes, what is your home like? You said you were from the Milky Way system, and I'm sure it really nice there."  
  
Chibiusa was a little reluctant on the subject. If she told him of Crystal Tokyo, it would be telling him of the   
future to come. In fact, it was the future she wanted to prevent. So, she decided to tell him about Earth instead. It   
would not be a lie to tell him of a place she had in fact lived. "Yes it is. Though it is far different from Kinmoku."  
  
"How so?" Brad had just kicked off his shoes and was beginning to relax on the carpet.  
  
"Well, for one, the people don't dress as you do. And we don't have one royalty and common culture as you."  
Brad listened as Chibiusa went into full geography mode, telling him about the different countries and societies on   
Earth. She described the animals and vegetation in full detail, then talked about the history of humankind, even   
mentioning the Silver Millenium just a little. Then she told him about her country, Japan, its customs and laws, and   
basis of life. "Isn't it completely unfair that we have to wear school uniforms?," Chibiusa asked after she was quite out of  
breath.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like a bummer," Brad said as he rose and stretched. By then the sun was out and shining and   
it was only three'o'clock. "Plenty of time to see Kinmoku, and be back by dinner time."  
  
"Yes, that would be nice, Brad," Chibiusa said, stretching as well. They both left the palace, Brad being the  
self- appointed tour guide.  
  
  
  
  
After almost three hours of viewing the main city and its countryside, Brad and Chibiusa headed back to the  
palace. But what they saw was confusing. There was a huge limo parked beside the palace, with a red carpet leading   
to the grand entrance, and a large crowd of screaming fans. It reminded Chibiusa of a famous idol or moviestar, who  
walked out of the limo with people screaming for autographs. Both her and Brad went to the back of the crowd and  
waited.  
  
Chibiusa looked around and saw Princess Kakyuu by the grand entrance, dressed and smiling proudly. But   
then, the crowd's screaming got louder, so she was forced to turn her attention towards the limo. A chaffeer opened  
the polished black door, and helped the first person out. It was a young man, about fourteen, with long, silver hair   
tied in a low ponytail. He stood up and grumbled a little, dusting off his nicely sewn suit. He was a little short, but the  
crowd couldn't care less. They were in total chaos as they tried to reach out and touch him, but the guards quickly   
warded them off. He walked towards the princess, only looking onward without a care.  
  
The second person was a tall young man, fourteen as well, though it was hard to tell. He was wearing reading  
glasses and was fully absorbed in a book. His hair was tied back in the same way as the one before him, but his   
forehead was exposed. He handed the book to the chaffeer and walked up to the princess as well, with the whole  
crowd screaming after him.  
  
And now, there was one more person inside the limo. The crowd grew even louder, this person seemed to  
be even more popular than the other two. And then, the moment he stepped out of the limo, Chibiusa knew why.  
What met her were brilliant midnight-blue eyes, and the most gorgeous raven hair done in a low ponytail. Taller than  
the first, but shorter than the second, he was around fourteen as well. He took out a beautiful red rose and with a   
smile threw it out to the crowd, who pushed and shoved to catch the precious flower. Then, he walked up to the   
front where the princess and his two companions were waiting.  
  
Princess Kakyuu was handed a microphone by a finely dressed man, and she smiled and beamed at the   
crowd as she took it. "Welcome, citizens of Kinmoku. It is with joy and happiness that the Starlights have returned   
to us early, so that we can celebrate their glorious return back. To celebrate, there will be a great feast, and you are  
all invited!" The hippies and Kinmokians alike cheered at her message.  
  
"Wow! A feast! After all that walking, I could sure use a bite to eat!," Brad said.  
  
Chibiusa's stomach began to growl, and noticed that she had worked up an appetite as well. "Yeah! Let's   
go get some food!" She immediately took Brad's hand and they proceded to follow the crowd to the dining and ball  
room.  
  
But before they had even entered the ballroom, Princess Kakyuu drew her out of the crowd and let Brad  
walk in without her. She pouted a little, but Kakyuu just smiled back. "Oh, Serenity. Since you are one of our guests  
of honor it wouldn't be fair for you not sit with us."  
  
The little girl returned the smile a little, but she would have rather sat with Brad. She took Kakyuu's hand  
and they walked into the ballroom. Great sounds of cheers greeted them, as all the people rose to show reverence  
for their princess, her starlights, and their guest. Chibiusa just continued walking, she was used to this, and sat down  
in the chair that one of the servants had pulled out for her. She was right beside Kakyuu, who was at the head of the  
table, and across from the handsome raven-haired light. Beside her was the auburn-haired light, and across from him  
was the silver-haired light. The rest of the guests sat down at the three very long tables and the servants began to   
bring out the appetizers.  
  
"So, Serenity, I suppose you haven't met my Starlight senshi yet, have you," Kakyuu asked, striking up  
conversation.  
  
Chibiusa shook her head. "No, I haven't."  
  
"Well than," Kakyuu gestured her hand towards the raven-haired light, "This is Seiya, but also the leader of  
my Starlights, Sailor Starfighter." Seiya smiled at Chibiusa, and she blushed just a little. So this was the man that was  
to be Usagi's replacement for Mamoru. She just hoped that it could work out better than last time.  
.  
Then Kakyuu gestured to the auburn light. "This is Taiki, better known to me as Sailor Starmaker." Taiki  
looked up from the salad he was quietly eating, smiled, though not as flashy as Seiya's, but still with its own charm.  
She nodded at him and he returned to his appetizer.  
  
"And," Kakyuu gestured to the silver light, "This is Yaten, or Sailor Starhealer." Yaten gave a knowing   
glance and returned to studying his fingernails. Chibiusa assumed that he wasn't very friendly, but like Usagi, she  
would get him to adknowledge her and warm up.  
  
Now Kakyuu directed her attention to her Starlights. "This is Princess Small Lady Serenity, from the Milky  
Way galaxy. In fact, she has some very important matters to discuss with you." The Starlights stopped what they   
were doing and looked questioning at Chibiusa.  
  
'Not now,' Chibiusa thought, looking distractingly at the ceiling. But, she did have to tell them, now or   
later. She cleared her throat and looked at the Senshi around her. Kakyuu gave her a thumbs up sign, and she  
reluctantly returned it. "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is......what I mean is......" Kakyuu was silently   
prompting her on, while the Starlights were leaning towards. Another breath. "I need you to come to Earth with me?"  
  
"What?!," Yaten almost yelled out, but kept it down. Seiya and Taiki were looking at him disprovingly, but  
Yaten didn't care. "Why should we go to a planet we have certainly never ever heard of, and leave our princess here!"  
Seiya and Taiki, though not agreeing with the whole protest, nodded their heads a little at the mention of their   
princess being left unprotected.  
  
Kakyuu laughed. "Oh, Yaten. I'm not that weak and defenseless. There are other senshi on this planet to   
protect me."  
  
"Still, it wouldn't be us," Taiki said quietly, looking at his princess. Chibiusa's heart sank. If this was what they  
felt about their princess, it would be very hard to pull and convince them to come with her. Never had any of her   
mother's senshi been that way, they had always gone and followed their own dreams, sometimes without even asking  
her.  
  
Just then there was a gentle hand on her shoulder, and Chibiusa looked up to see Brad smiling down on her,  
but with a look of determination in his eyes. "Starlights, I think I would consider her proposition more closely. I'm no  
scientist, but don't you think that the Milky Way galaxy is quite a long ways from here. I don't think she would have  
traveled all the way here for some silly quest."  
  
Kakyuu nodded. "Yes, I think there is more to this princess then meets the eye. I would go if I were you."  
  
"Please!," Chibiusa pleaded in her sweetest way, with her cutest face. "This is really, really important!"  
  
Seiya then smiled. "I think I overhead Yaten saying the other day that he needed a vacation."  
  
"What?! I did not!," Yaten retorted.  
  
"Yes, I believe that is what you really did say, Yaten," Taiki joined in.  
  
"I wouldn't deny it, Yaten," Seiya said.  
  
Chibiusa grinned as Seiya and Yaten began to fight, now she could rest peacefully tonight. "Thanks, Brad,"  
she said, looking up at him as he began to walk back to his chair.  
  
"Anytime, hotcakes," Brad said, smiling. The servants were already serving the second course, so he headed  
back and Chibiusa said a silent prayer of thanks.  
* * * *  
If you enjoyed this fic or chapter, please review! It would mean so much to me!^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Running Short on Time

*I can't believe all the good feedback I've been getting so far. People like you who take the time to read  
my story, thank you so very much. I write because it makes me feel good, and I write because I know someone  
out there enjoys it. As long as there are people like you, I will continue to happily write. So, for all you out there,  
here's the next chapter!!!*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different purpose. Can she keep the meeting  
of Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Standard Disclaimer: These characters and anything else used in this fic are not mine, but belong to  
some higher power out there. Only the idea and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
*Enjoy!*  
---Jean-Hime*  
* * * *  
  
Chapter Four: Running Short on Time  
  
The great doors, though rusty and broken, opened to recieve the guards and their prisoners. Uranus,  
Neptune, and Pluto were pushed inside, and they looked up from their fall to see the evil King Endymion. He was  
looking down on them with a smile and a look of pity, because of the torn and tattered condition of the greatest   
senshi in Crystal Tokyo. "My, my, my, what kind of trash have you presented me this time," he asked one of the  
guards. Then he began to laugh at his own joke, though the guard was a little bit disgusted.  
  
Uranus growled, which turned Endymion's attention back to his prisoners. He walked over to her and   
lifted up her chin, smiling. "It doesn't have to be this way, you know. If you give me all the information I need, I   
just might let you go." Uranus turned her head away from him quickly, her blood boiling at this power-hungry jerk.  
  
"Why should we ever tell you anything!," Pluto shouted, desperately trying to break free of the rope that  
bound her hands. "There is nothing to tell you, except of what you already know!"  
  
Endymion walked back to his throne, and sat with a great smile on his face. "Dear Pluto, I am not as   
stupid as you presume me to be. So, I know for certain that the time gate was used twice today. Now, why would  
that have happened?"  
  
Pluto questionally shrugged her shoulders, while Neptune and Uranus hid their eyes away from the   
monster. "I would not know since you have stripped me of almost all my duties," Pluto answered.  
  
"Guards," Endymion signaled two of his guards over to his side, "Show them the full extent of your power."  
The guards nodded and walked over to Pluto, took out large staffs, and positioned them on both sides of her. With  
one push of a button, large volts of electricity came out and zapped her, and she began to scream with pain. Pluto  
collasped, and the guards moved over to Neptune next.  
  
"You fiend!," Uranus spat, anger in her eyes.  
  
Endymion just made a clicking noise with his tounge, waving his finger over her. "Oh, guards, could we  
increase the voltage a little more on this one?"  
  
"No!!!," someone yelled behind him, and out of the doors came a crying Neo Queen Serenity, her dress  
all black and her makeup running. Her hair was no longer in its braids, but cut very badly to her shoulders. Her  
eyes were red and puffy, and her back had several whipping marks on her dress. She grabbed Endymion's hand,  
and looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "Please, Endymion! Please, stop!"  
  
He threw her to the side, and the former queen cried out in pain as she hit the wall hard. "This is what  
happens when you go against me!," he roared at the outer senshi. "Tell me now, or I shall kill your queen once and  
for all!"  
  
  
  
Chibiusa stood in the courtyard of the palace, with a suitcase packed by Kakyuu herself for the journey.  
She was wearing her old school uniform, but it did not have a broach on it. She looked like a plain, ordinary girl  
now.  
  
Two figures entered the courtyard, one was Seiya with a suitcase, and Yaten with two full suitcases.  
"And since when do you need two suitcases, Yaten," Seiya asked.  
  
"Because I think that the earthlings will have no sense of style," Yaten said, struggling with his bags.   
Someone took one of his suitcases and he glanced up to see Taiki with it, walking as if it was nothing. Kakyuu  
followed behind them, chatting cheerfully with Brad.  
  
The three placed their bags right next to Chibiusa, and looked at their princess. "We will miss you,"  
Seiya said as he walked over to hug his princess. The two other Starlights joined them in a great big hug, and  
than reluctantly seperated.  
  
Kakyuu walked over to Chibiusa and knelt down to hug her. "Good luck," she whispered, kissing her  
on the forehead. Chibiusa smiled and Kakyuu walked back over to Brad.  
  
"Good luck, hotcakes! Maybe I will see you again!," Brad said, waving. "Earth sounds like an interesting  
place to visit someday."  
  
Chibiusa pulled out her new transformation item the same time the other Starlights did. It was time to  
go, so she could save her future.  
  
"Fighter Star Power......Makeup!!!," Seiya shouted out, now wearing his headset.  
  
"Maker Star Power.......Makeup!!!," shouted Taiki.  
  
"Healer Star Power.......Makeup!!!," shouted Yaten.  
  
'For the future!' "Searcher Star Power......Makeup!!!," Chibiusa shouted, and bright lights began to   
surround the four.  
  
When the lights ended, Chibiusa glanced down to look at her new outfit. It was the same as the other   
Starlights, black fuku with long black gloves and boots, short shorts, and black bikini. The only difference was the  
pink collar around her neck and arms, but she was an actual Starlight. And, her hair was pulled back in a low   
ponytail like the others, only shorter.  
  
Fighter, Maker, Healer, and Searcher joined their hands together and shouted out their names, which  
caused a large ball of energy to surround them and their luggage. They rose into the sky and then started to head  
towards the atmosphere. Searcher could barely see Kakyuu and Brad waving up at them, and then turned around  
and went inside the palace. 'Thank you so much, Kakyuu, Brad, for everything,' Searcher thought and then faced  
her senshi companions.  
  
"Leed the way!," Fighter said, winking, and they disappeared into the outer realms of space, to Earth.  
  
* * * *  
*If you enjoyed this fic or chapter, please review! It would mean so much to me!^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5: Pursue and Challenge

*Here it is, chapter five! Read and enjoy, oh and review!!!*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different purpose. Can she keep the meeting  
of Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Standard Disclaimer: These characters and anything else used in this fic are not mine, but belong to  
some higher power out there. Only the idea and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
*Enjoy!*  
-Jean-Hime  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Five: Pursue and Challenge  
  
The small group of Starlight senshi traveled through space, with Searcher calling out some quick   
directions to Maker, who seemed to be leading them. Healer never opened her eyes, as it seemed she was taking  
a very long nap and Fighter was just staring ahead. Searcher would sometimes look at her and wonder what she  
was thinking, but then be called back to reality by Maker who would be wondering whether to go left or right, and  
so Searcher never got to relax until they entered something familiar.  
  
Immediately Fighter's concentration broke from the space, and Maker looked up to watch as they   
passed the small planet of Pluto. Healer was still sleeping, and nobody really wanted to bother her. Searcher looked  
sadly at the planet and remembered her dear friend, Pluto, whom was left in the devasted Crystal Tokyo with   
Uranus, Neptune, and the insane Endymion. The ruins of the kingdom of Pluto were faintly visable, and they   
resembled a minature version of the old palace of the Moon Kingdom. Then they passed Pluto and her moon,  
Charon, and moved on to Neptune.  
  
"Wow," Fighter breathed, "So this is your Solar System?"  
  
Searcher nodded. "Yeah, but the only planet inhabited is Earth. There used to be kingdoms on every  
one of these, but they were destroyed very long ago."  
  
"I read a little bit about this place, but the books were fairly old," Maker said.  
  
"Well, it has changed a lot since that time. As I said, Earth is the only habital planet and it almost seems  
like your planet in every single way. Green grass, blue water, and plants, animals, and people of all kinds," Searcher  
answered.  
  
"Then maybe we won't have such a hard time fitting in," Fighter said. "Have any suggestions?" She   
looked at Searcher as she asked this, and the little girl went into deep thought.  
  
Searcher began to remember how her mother talked about the Starlights, and their very famous band  
on Earth. "They had quite a fat pocketbook, but most idols do. But they were so different, and they never exploited  
their wealth, and it was so hard not want to be friends with them. Of course Yaten and Taiki were very cold, but   
Seiya....," Chibiusa had once heard her mother say rather pleasantly. She loved to talk about them so much, and   
even when Chibiusa didn't know who Seiya even was, she could tell that her mother had loved him very much. But  
she was young, and she didn't understand love until she came to her past mother's aide on Earth and met Helios.  
Her mother was very young then as well and had blindly followed destiny's path, even if it was a trick. "Alright,  
wake up Healer and I'll share with you my plan, and what we specifically are doing here."  
  
  
  
The Starlights landed in an abadoned part of town, where if someone did spot them, it would be a   
drunk or a crazy who would not have a care in the world about their presence. Searcher had told them her plans  
for them and part of her mission, though she left out parts about her mother and Crystal Tokyo. 'Nobody needs  
to know about that future, because I want to do everything I can to change it,' Searcher thought as she told them.   
The wakened Healer had protested a little, but realized that she was outnumbered. Fighter had taken a special liking  
to Searcher and Maker did want to research Earth for personal reasons, and they were all set. And so they   
detransformed.  
  
They walked out into the crowded streets, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten in their suits and Chibiusa in her  
school uniform. "So, what are we doing in particular?," Seiya asked.  
  
There were several kids walking on their way to school, and a few cars whizzed by on their way to  
work. Just then, Chibiusa spotted a very familiar figure coming towards them, huffing and puffing and whining. "Oh  
if I'm late, Ms. Haruna will get me for sure," the girl said out loud and passed them. Seiya stared her way with   
interest, and Chibiusa's heart lept with joy. It was clearly a very late Usagi going to school, odangos and all. She  
looked up at them and shouted, "After that girl!"  
  
  
  
"Queen Serenity!," Uranus screamed, but the woman shakily stood up despite her weak legs. She  
looked sadly at her senshi for a moment then faced Endymion.  
  
"Surely the great Endymion knows everything that has happened," Serenity taunted in a hoarse  
voice, "Or is he not all knowing and powerful as he claims."  
  
Endymion's eyes lit up with fire as he heard his wife's comment. He hated being called weak, and  
he hated being weak. Tuxedo Kamen was such a weak disguise, and then Neo King Endymion was just as weak,  
but now he could be Almighty Emperor Endymion. Finally he could emerge from the shadow of his wife that had  
hid him constantly. Finally he could kill her.  
  
"Where is your power if you cannot watch and hear everything around you! Kill me now, Endymion!  
Kill me as you have wanted to since we have first met!"  
  
"If that be your wish, my dear, than I will gladly do you the favor. Prepare to die Serenity, for all the  
pain you have caused me!," Endymion said. He reached into his jacket and pulled out an antique gun.  
  
Uranus rattled her chains, but they would not budge. "Don't kill her Endymion, and I will tell you   
everything that I know!," Uranus shouted. Neptune looked at her lover in surprise, for she never ever did anything  
like that and would sacrifice her life for the good of the mission. She tried to mouth out 'no' but Uranus shook her  
head at her.  
  
Endymion temporarily put the gun away and thought over Uranus' offer. "Alright, start talking." He   
took out his pocketwatch. "I'll give you three minutes until I decide whether to really end her life or not."  
* * * *  
  
*If you liked this chapter or fic, please review! I enjoy receiving your comments!^-^ 


	6. Chapter 6: Much Ado About Cat

*Hey, yall! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story so far! Remember, review when you're done reading!  
I really do appreciate it!!!*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different reason. Can she stop the meeting of Mamoru  
and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Standard Disclaimer: These characters and anything else used in this fic are not mine, but belong to some  
higher power out there. Only the idea and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
*Enjoy!*  
-Jean-Hime  
* * * *  
  
Chapter Six: Much Ado About Cat  
  
Uranus could silently hear the faint sound of the small pocketwatch ticking, and she swallowed the saliva that had  
collected in her dry and dusty throat. She hated doing this to Chibiusa, but she couldn't have her Queen die. Besides, Haruka  
reminded herself, if Chibiusa's mission does turn out right, none of this would have ever happened. Endymion's icey glaze was  
upon her, and Uranus knew that his other hand was just itching to use that gun. "Chibiusa used the time gate."  
  
Endymion's eyes still held no emotion, like he had already guessed the answer himself. "Go on."  
  
"She used the time gate so she could go to the past," Uranus said, and that was the moment Endymion's eyes  
danced with flames. The rest was easy to follow, and no more words were needed to describe the rest. Right in front of the   
whole room his rage boiled over as he picked up one of the delicately carved tables on the side of the room and threw it   
against the wall. The guards cringed, and the others turned their heads away, while Serenity just closed her eyes. These  
temper tauntrums were something the queen had gotten used to over the years. Endymion not happy. Endymion mad.   
Endymion throw priceless piece of furniture. Endymion act like a perfect guy again.  
  
And true to Serenity's philosophy, Endymion looked away from the pieces of wood upon the floor, smoothed  
his jet black, purple, and turned around with a decent smirk on his face. It was frightening because he looked half crazzed.   
then with a little smile he looked at Uranus. "Thank you, dear. That's all I needed to know." Then he focused his gaze on   
Serenity, and in the span of the moment, took out his gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
Usagi led the small group into another street, but it was slightly smaller and there was hardly anyone around.  
Chibiusa stopped for a moment and her eyes rested on a group of boys centered around something black. It looked to   
be a cat with a bandaid on its head. Usagi noticed this too from another side of the street, and was coming towards them  
and the cat on the ground. Luna.  
  
Chibiusa did the only thing that came to her. Without one word from her companions she placed her small  
foot out and there was a startled scream as Usagi landed on her face. Seiya rushed out of the shadows to help her out,  
quite against Chibiusa's wishes, and Yaten had wandered off to take care of the cat on the street. The only one who   
remained with her was Taiki, and he just shrugged his shoulders. They stepped out of the shadows as well.  
  
Seiya walked up to groaning blond haired angel on the ground who was rubbing her head and trying to get  
up. But, one of her braids got in the way of her foot and she slipped again. She collected her bearings once more and  
stood up only to see a blue-eyed, black haired boy laughing at her. "What's your problem?!," she said sacastically, and  
Seiya stopped. He smiled one of his most famous smiles and answered, "I'm sorry, it just looked so funny when you   
fell."  
  
Usagi looked like she was going to hit him with her suitcase when Yaten came up with the bandaged kitty  
in his arms. He was softly cooing it and stroking it gently, something nobody would have expected him to do. "Wow,   
its so cute!," Usagi said, but Yaten pulled the cat away from her. "Sorry, this cat is hurt and I don't want you doing more  
damage," Yaten said rudely.  
  
Eyes began to well into Usagi's eyes as she looked at him with her best puppy dog face. "Please let me  
pet her!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Meanwhile, Chibiusa and Taiki had chased all the boys and were staring at little group as Usagi tried again  
in having Yaten let her pet the cat. But he flatly refused. They walked up and Taiki took the cat out of his brother's hands,  
which caused Yaten to be angry. "Don't you think you should take off the bandaid?," Taiki asked, examining the black  
cat. He put his hand on the strip and was about to pull it when...  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Everyone, even Usagi, looked at the pink-haired girl as she tried to snatch the cat of his hands. "Don't do   
that! I know where we can take her!"  
  
"Where?," Yaten asked sarcastically. Seiya elbowed him hard. Yaten elbowed him back. Seiya pushed   
him on the ground. Yaten rose up and clentched his fists tight. Taiki shook off his sweatdrop and set to the task of  
seperating the two, which was rather hard.  
  
Usagi looked down at Chibiusa and asked, "Are they always like that?"  
  
"Since I've been with them," Chibiusa answered. She shrugged her shoulders and watched as Taiki   
returned, dusted his clothes, and bowed towards Usagi. "Sorry, miss, that you had to see that."  
  
Usagi giggled, then stared towards the two fuming boys. "Oh, they're just like me and my brother at home."  
"So, what did you want to do with the cat?," Taiki asked. The poor and frightened cat was against the   
building, shuddering after being passed through too many people.  
  
Usagi paled. "What about school?!" She tried to run off but Chibiusa caught her skirt.  
  
"I'm afraid there's more important things to do besides worry about school," Chibiusa said. Usagi still looked  
worried, but soon calmed down. Taiki picked up the cat and nodded to Chibiusa. "Come on guys! We have an errand to  
do!," she yelled at Seiya and Yaten. Seiya ran up and walked in step with Usagi, while Yaten stayed close to Taiki. They  
walked down to another street to finish their little errand.  
  
  
  
Ami came home late from school that day, for she still had time before cram school to have a snack. But   
when she got to the front door, there was something strange beside it. A black cat stood like a doll on the welcome mat,  
with a blue ribbon around its neck. It meowed and Ami picked up and took it inside. "Oh, you poor little kitty. Don't   
worry, You'll be up on your feet in no time." The door to her house closed, and Ami set to the task of taking of her new   
cat.  
* * * *  
*Notes: I understand that Uranus would probably never tell Endymion something to put Chibiusa in jeopardy,  
but she is weak and her Queen is about to die. That is one of my reasons for justifying that, just so you'll know.*  
  
*If you enjoyed this fic or chapter, please review! I enjoy recieving your comments!^-^ 


	7. Chapter 7: Plans

*Konnichiwa, minna-san! Another chapter for all you wonderful people! I haven't updated in  
a while, but, I think the next installment should be quicker. For those of you who asked about longer chapters,  
try expecting the next to be longer, if you ask. There's going to be quite a lot to cover. I'll give you the next  
chapter title, "First Contact". Maybe that will give a hint besides all the foreshadowing. Remember to review!^-~*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different reason. Can she stop the   
meeting of Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Standard Disclaimer: These characters and anything else used in this fic are not mine, but belong  
to some higher power out there. Only the idea and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
*Question of the Day: If an American dubbing company bought the rights to Sailor Moon Stars,  
would they change the Three Lights names? And, if they did, could they compare to the glamor of Seiya, Taiki,  
and Yaten?*  
  
*Enjoy!*  
---Jean-Hime*  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Plans  
  
Usagi was waiting in the apartment of the strange people she had intercepted, sitting on one   
of the couches in the living room. One of the bedroom doors were closed, and there were hushed voices   
talking within. But Usagi didn't care. She was missing school, a rare treat for a girl who hardly got sick. But,  
then, her mom would ask how she had done her math test, and would expect an answer from her   
daughter.   
  
Her face started to go pale. Usagi's mother was a very smart woman, and could easily find out  
that her daughter wasn't there for class. She had to go. So, she tiptoed quietly to the door, and tried opening  
it. Unfortunally, it was locked. She sighed and sat down on the couch again, crossing her arms.  
  
The door opened and out emerged the little pink-haired girl and that annoying friend of  
hers. What was his name...Seiya? He looked at her and smiled that smile again. That smile that could melt the  
hardest of hearts. Usagi just couldn't keep her anger towards him when he did that.  
  
"Usagi, we have to talk to you," the little girl said, and closed the door behind her. Seiya was   
still a little confused after the talk he had with Chibiusa, but kept silent. To him, it seemed that this girl was   
very important to Chibiusa's mission. Why, he had no clue.  
  
Usagi sat up just a little. "About what," she asked.  
  
Chibiusa fished in her pocket and came up with the other microphone and compact that Kakyuu  
had given her before leaving Kinmoku. She threw them at Usagi, who surprisingly caught it. "What are these?,"   
she asked, examining them.  
  
"We'll tell you when the time comes," Chibiusa said. She walked up to the front door and opened   
it for Usagi. "Better go home before it gets dark."  
  
Usagi reluctantly got up. "But what about my mother? She'll surely know that I skipped school." She  
started to imagine all the things her mother and father could do to her when they found out. Probably ground  
her.  
  
Seiya smiled. "I'll go with you and tell your mom and dad the hectic day you had today, if you don't  
mind."  
  
"Yeah, Seiya's the king of excuses," a sarcastic voice said. Yaten emerged from one of the rooms,  
freshened up and in a new suit. He smirked and said, "Aren't you Seiya?"  
  
Seiya glared at his older brother, and then took Usagi's hand and led her outside. "Don't listen to  
him," he whispered into Usagi's ear. Usagi just giggled and allowed Seiya to walk her the rest of the way to her  
house, which wasn't far.  
  
Yaten stared after them and snorted. Then he turned his attention to Chibiusa. "So, the plan is to  
get into the music business?"  
  
"You three, yah," Chibiusa answered back. "I'll just be your inconspicious little sister."  
  
Yaten flipped his hair back. "You don't even look like us. In fact, you kinda look like our new allie,  
Usagi..."  
  
Chibiusa's face went bright red and she turned away from Yaten. "Is Taiki setting an appointment?,  
she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. He's talking on the phone right now. I'm sure in about a week we'll try out and hopefully get  
an agent. Then, he said something about school," and at that moment Yaten's face paled. "And why do we need  
school? I'm as smart as I want to be." He walked off to his room and shut the door quietly. Chibiusa knew that  
he was doing some good sulking before the day was through.  
  
  
Seiya pranced into their apartment like a happy puppy, and found his brother Taiki cooking supper  
and Yaten and Chibiusa watching TV. He smiled and sat next to Yaten, looking like he had won the lottery or   
something.  
  
"All right, Seiya, what happened now," Yaten asked, pushing him just a little.  
  
"Oh, just a little date with Odango Friday night," Seiya said, relaxing and falling into the cushions.  
  
Taiki looked up from the eggs he was frying. "And who might Odango be?"  
  
"A certain blond haired angel with blue eyes and an innocent nature."  
  
"One day and suddenly you decide to date her," Yaten asked. Nobody noticed the little smile   
playing at Chibiusa's face.  
  
"But, Yaten, it's was like heaven when we walked to her house. We even held hands half of the way."  
  
"Oooh, that bad, huh? And what did the parents say?"  
  
"I told them it was a study session. You know, since I'm going to her school and all."  
  
"And you assume that's the school we're going to?"  
  
"Taiki?," Seiya asked, turning his attention from Yaten and up to Taiki.  
  
"Yes, we're going to Juuban," Taiki said, already starting on the bacon and french toast.  
  
Seiya stuck his tongue out at Yaten and focused his attention on the rest of the show.  
  
  
The three lone, cold and wet Outer Senshi of Crystal Tokyo sat in the vast prison of the castle, huddled  
next to each other for warm. Neptune weakly coughed and Uranus put her arm around her. Pluto silently cried, and  
it made Uranus want to join in. How could she have been so stupid? She let down her Queen, and her daughter all  
in the same day. "Oh why did I say that?," Uranus thought out loud.  
  
"I would have done the same thing," Pluto answered. "What we need to be worrying about is Small  
Lady."  
  
"Yes," Neptune spoke up. "And, her mission."  
  
Uranus nodded. "I'm worried about her. That was the time when Sailor Moon was new at fighting,  
wasn't it?"  
  
"Mmmm," Pluto barely said, being as weak as she was. After those energy stikes, she felt like she  
could collaspe again at any moment. She felt a little better now, but it didn't help being in this prison. "I am afraid  
of what the Outer Senshi of that time could do to her, though. They haven't been awakened yet, but for such a crisis  
such as invading aliens, time might speed up."  
  
"Yes, we were awfully cold to the Starlights when they came to Earth all those years ago," Neptune  
whispered. "And very unpleasant to the Inner Senshi when we first met them, too."  
  
"Is there any way we can contact them?," Uranus asked Pluto.  
  
"Certainly not here. It would have to be through the time gate," Pluto answered. The other two   
sighed. "But, I'll think of a plan tonight to get us past the guards, all right? In the mean time, get some sleep." She   
placed one hand on Uranus' shoulder and the other on Neptune's. "We can't let Small Lady fail, can we?"  
  
The other two smiled and Uranus said, "Right." She looked out the one small window of their cell and  
thought, 'Succeed, Chibiusa. You're our only hope!' She fell right into the peaceful clutches of sleep, resting her head  
on Neptune's.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Endymion sat on his throne, deep in thought over the matter of Chibiusa in the past. This  
could dearly set up his plans pernamently. 'That little brat. All right, playtimes over!' He rose from his chair and looked  
at one of his guards beside the grand door. "Guard, bring me my general!" The guard bowed and quickly disappeared  
out of the room.  
  
In a few moment, General Toiki appeared before Endymion and bowed. "What is it, Great Emporer  
Endymion?"  
  
Endymion smirked at the name. "General, I have some business for you to take care of."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He handed his general a small disk thing, (think Star Wars), and said, "There is something I need you  
to do in the past."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Go to the North Pole. You should find the center of a mass of negaverse energy there. Find it and if  
you run into anyone, ask to see Queen Beryl. I want you to present her with this hologram. The rest should be   
explained then."  
  
The guard bowed again. "As you wish, Emperor Endymion." He turned on his heel and headed for the  
deserted Time Gate, to enter the past and carry out Endymion's plan.  
* * * * * * * *  
  
*If you enjoyed this fic or chapter, please review. Got any questions or comments? Those are   
welcome to! Till next time, jah!* 


	8. Chapter 8: First Contact

*Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Another chapter for your enjoyment! Just remember to review.*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different reason. Can she keep the meeting of Mamoru  
and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Standard Disclaimer: These characters and anything else used in this fic are not mine, but belong to some higher  
power out there. Only the idea and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
*Enjoy!*  
---Jean-Hime*  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter Eight: First Contact  
  
General Toiki walked down the halls of the underground fortress of the Negaverse, following the general named  
Zoisite. He almost looked like a woman when Toiki had first met him, and had started to pull some moves on him, when his  
face met with a fist. It took fifteen minutes to shake that off.  
  
"So, what are you doing here again?," Zoisite asked, finally leading the visitor to the main door to Queen Beryl's  
throne room.  
  
Toiki looked at his fingernails in interest. "Personal business, you know, top secret."  
  
Zoisite pushed one of the doors open and held it. "Better be good, cause Beryl hates distractions," he smirked.  
  
The other general nodded and walked in. There, up ahead, was a woman sitting on a throne with long red hair  
and a purple dress. The throne appeared to made of bones and the room was empty, though the walls looked like the   
insides of some gigantic monster. Beryl was absorbed over a crystal ball, and her hands moved to and fro over it. Then,  
her eyes went wide open and she stared at the stranger before her. "What do you want," she growled.  
  
Out of Toiki's pocket came the small black object, and he handed it to her. "From my Lord Endymion."  
  
Beryl looked up in surprise for a minute and then accepted the object. Her finger pressed a small button on the  
front and Neo King Endymion appeared, in all his splender. He cleared his throat and said, "Queen Beryl, this is a request  
that my top general comes to see you today. By now I assume you are beginning to see traces of the Sailor Brats in your  
handiwork?" Beryl nodded and an image of the one called Sailor Mercury appeared with a black cat beside her. "And that  
they are spoiling your attempts to get precious energy?" Again Beryl thought of the incident in that jewerly store where  
that wraith had appeared and ended her plot to collect all the energy from the buyers of the jewelry. "Let me tell you that  
me and my generals are more than happy to accept, as long as you do not question our methods and ways of doing   
things. Just tell my general what you have decided and maybe I can drop by for a visit sometime." The hologram then   
disappeared.  
  
"So, what's your decision," Toiki asked.  
  
Beryl smiled just a little. "Accept."  
  
  
  
That Friday morning marked the Three Lights audition. Since they were exempt from school, they took Chibiusa  
to her new one and left. All throughout the day, she worried about her friends and how they were fairing. But, she was not  
worried about fitting in. Already she had made some new friends, and she was talking with them towards the end of class.  
"Did you listen to that love letter program last night?," a girl named Fusea asked.  
  
"Yeah. Last night's letter was quite romantic, wasn't it?," another girl called Fara said. Chibiusa just listened since  
she had never heard the show before. Just then, the bell rung and the little group dispersed. Chibiusa walked out only to see  
Usagi tapping her foot against the pavement, checking her watch.  
  
She looked up and smiled. "Seiya and his brothers are still at the audition, and he called me this morning to make  
sure you were safely walked home."  
  
Chibiusa crossed her arms. "I don't need a babysitter," she said disaprovingly.  
  
Usagi's mood did not change any bit. "Hey, I'm just going to walk with you, okay? Nothing personal, right?" She  
began to walk away down the street at a slow pace so Chibiusa could catch up. She was headed towards a tall man with jet  
black hair wearing a turtle green jacket and shades over his eyes. Chibiusa yelped and ran up to her future mother and pulled  
her backwards. "Come on, Usagi. Let's go to the arcade first!"  
  
"Allright!," Usagi said happily, though a little confused. "I can't wait to play some more of that new Sailor V game!"  
As they were walking, a blue van speed by and then abruptly stopped. It backed up and stopped next to the two  
girls, and then the window rolled down. "Hey guys, isn't this the wrong way to the apartment," Seiya playfully asked from the  
van, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Chibiusa suggested going to the arcade first," Usagi answered and smiled back, meeting Seiya's gaze.  
  
"Hey, why don't you two jump in and join us?," Taiki said from the wheel. "We were heading there ourselves."  
  
So, Usagi and Chibiusa piled into the van next to the Three Light's band equipment and Yaten, much to his  
disproval. They drove awhile with Seiya and Usagi happily talking, Taiki listening to classical music as he steered the van  
through traffic, Chibiusa looking over some sheet music, and Yaten staring out the window. Then, they pulled up next to  
the Crown and walked in.  
  
"Hi, Usagi! Who are your new friends," Motoki asked, emerging from inside the counter. He led them towards  
a booth, and the five sat down.  
  
"This is Seiya Kou, his brothers Taiki and Yaten, and their sister, Chibiusa," Usagi said, gesturing at each of them.  
  
Motoki smiled. "I'm Motoki, and I work here. If you like, I can get you a drink." He went around the booth, taking  
each of their orders and then left.  
  
Right away Usagi and Chibiusa started begging Seiya for quarters. They led him off towards the machines, leaving  
Taiki and even Yaten to smile at them. "You know, those three seem just right for each other," Taiki said, staring at the rooting  
Usagi and Chibiusa hunched over Seiya as he played the Sailor V game.  
  
"I didn't notice," Yaten said, falling into the soft cushion at the back of his seat. Motoki placed the five drinks on the  
table and left. Yaten immediately took his and sipped away. "This almost tastes like the sodas back home," he remarked.  
  
Taiki took a sip out of his as well. "Yeah. I really do miss Kinmoku. I hope our princess is doing okay without us?"  
  
"I'm sure she's doing fine," Seiya said, walking up to them with Usagi and Chibiusa and behind him. He immediately  
grabbed his drink and drank it in one gulp. "This stuff is really good, I might want another one." The group around him   
sweatdropped, except for Usagi, who was giggling. Even though she didn't know what they were talking about, she seemed to  
fit in very well with the group.  
  
After they left the arcade, they dropped off Usagi at her house to freshen up for her study date at the library. Seiya  
was planning to take her out for ice cream afterwards and break some very good news to her.  
  
  
  
At exactly five'o'clock, Seiya arrived at the Tsukino residence with some books and Taiki, who wanted to check  
out the library here on Earth. The door was opened by Mr. Kenji Tsukino, who glared at the two young men standing before  
him. "She's coming down," was all he said as he turned around, leaving the door opened. A woman with purple hair noticed  
them and eagerly shook Seiya's hand, smiling. "You must be the young gentleman my daughter has constantly been talking  
about! Don't mind my husband, he's just upset over his little girl growing up so fast..."  
  
"Mom!," Usagi said from the stairs, wearing a new outfit and carrying a satchel with a few schoolbooks inside. Seiya  
shifted from his uncomfortable position and stared at her and the pink dress she was wearing. Taiki poked him in the shoulder  
and cleared his throat, whispering, "Seiya, let's go now." Seiya glared a little at him and held out his hand for Usagi, who   
accepted and waved at her mom.  
  
After they were out of hearing range of the Tsukino residence, Usagi asked, "So, why's Taiki with us?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm just checking out the science section. I won't get in the way of your little, date," Taiki said. Seiya  
rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh my, look Seiya!," Usagi said, pulling at his sleeve. There on the street was a woman collasped on the ground,  
her hand resting on a flower broach. The three ran towards her, and Taiki knelt beside her, feeling her pulse. It was faint, and  
the woman was slowly breathing. He picked her up and started running towards the nearest building, which happened to be  
a radio station. Seiya and Usagi ran behind him, keeping up with his fast pace. But, they were stopped by one of the guards.  
  
"Sorry, I can't permit you unless you work here," the guard said, blocking Taiki with his right hand.  
  
"You fool, can't you see this woman is hurt! The hospital is miles away and this woman needs medical attention  
immediately!," Taiki shouted, glaring.  
  
"I'm sorry, I still can't allow you inside." The guard did not even bulge from his spot.  
  
Just then, a woman with short blue hair in a pretty dress and wearing shades with a black cat   
tagging along ran up to Taiki and then looked at the guard. "Let them pass!" She held out an ID towards the guard and he  
reluctantly let them go into the building. Taiki laid down the woman on a chair and Usagi ran up to the receptionist, asking  
to borrow the phone.  
  
"Thank you," Taiki said as he and the woman attended towards the woman.  
  
The woman took off her shades and Taiki stared into the beautifulest blue eyes ever to grace a woman's face. She  
then ripped off the flower broach on the woman's shirt and crunched it underneath her high heel shoe. "I believe that was the  
source of our problem," she said as she looked into Taiki's eyes, her smile replaced with a firm line. "There are similar cases  
all over the city." She placed her hand on Taiki's and said before leaving, "Make sure she gets proper care." Then, she took  
off down the hall, with the black cat tagging along.  
  
Taiki stared after her, pondering the grace with which she had handled the situation. "The paramedics are on their  
way," Usagi said as she joined Seiya and Taiki.  
  
"I don't feel right about this whole situation," Seiya said quietly, his eyes darting from the woman back to Taiki. "Do  
you think we should investigate?"  
  
Taiki nodded and walked towards a large broom closet, and Seiya pulled Usagi with them. They closed the door  
softly, and both Seiya and Taiki took out their microphones. Usagi looked at them strangely. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Remember that microphone Chibiusa gave you," Seiya asked.  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"Take it out and say, "Creator Star Power," Taiki said. Then he held up his hand and shouted, "Maker Star Power!"  
  
"Fighter Star Power!"  
  
"Um...Creator Star Power!"  
  
"Makeup!!!"  
  
Flashing lights lit up the whole broom closet, and when they subsided, three young women wearing black bikinis,  
shorts, and long gloves and boots stood there, their hair pulled into a low ponytail at the nape.  
  
It was dark so Sailor Starcreator reached up and pulled the small string attached to the lightbulb. The light came  
on and she stared at her commrades. "You're...women...," she said shakily.  
  
Both Maker and Fighter sweatdropped and looked down at themselves. "It's a side effect," Fighter said, placing  
her hand behind her head and softly laughing. "You don't look half bad yourself."  
  
Creator looked down at herself curiously and then looked up. "You have a lot to explain to me when this is over,"  
she said and softly opened the door. The three ran out and headed the direction the other woman had just taken. Many   
people stared after them as they ran down the halls clicking their heels against the floor. They emerged in a small announcer's  
booth, the window shattered and lying in pieces all over the floor. Their eyes rested on a man and woman standing next to  
each other, sending evil glares at each other. On the other side of the room, an ugly looking creature and a young woman  
with short blue hair were facing off.  
  
"Sharbon Spray!," she shouted, her hands encasing a bubble and then she threw it out towards the monster. The  
room became cloudy and nonvisible. The monster looked around confusedly, trying to find the opponent it was fighting  
earlier.  
  
"I think we should help her," Fighter said and took out her star yell. "Take yours out too," she said to Creator   
and then held out her star yell towards the youma. "Star Serious Laser!" The attack hit the monster straight in the gut, and  
it lurched over in pain. The young woman looked up but all she could make out were three figures in the fog she had   
created. The other two people on the side of the room had noticed too, and were very angry with the new company.  
  
Creator fingered with her star yell and held it out as Fighter had done. "Star Joyful Heartbeat!" The beam that  
came out consisted of rainbow lights, which wissed towards the monster and caused it to disintigrate. Creator began to  
jump up and down at her first victory, and when she looked at Fighter, she winked. Maker smiled at her as well, and then  
turned away.  
  
"Wait, who are you?," the blue haired girl asked, causing Maker to turn around.  
  
"Yeah, we would like to know who you are as well," one of the generals said as he emerged from the evaporating  
mist. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and was dressed in a blue uniform. Accompaning him was a young woman with pitch  
black hair, wearing a purple uniform.  
  
Fighter flipped back one of her bangs and smiled. "Tell whoever your working for that we are the Sailor   
Starlights, and as long as there are law abiding citizens, we will try to protect them." Creator straightened up proudly, crossing  
her arms just like Fighter was doing at the moment. The two generals glared at the small group and disappeared.  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury," the young woman said, extending her hand for them to shake it. "Thank you for interrupting  
when you did."  
  
Maker smiled and took her hand, then turned away. "Don't expect it to become a habit." She left the room, causing  
Mercury to stare after her. Fighter and Creator also walked out of the room, catching up to their friend.  
  
"Why'd you do that, Maker," Fighter asked.  
  
Maker looked at her friend and then stared ahead. "We were never supposed to protect this planet, just help  
out Chibiusa."  
  
"But we are," Fighter answered back. "Even if they aren't Kinmokians, they still resemble us in every other   
way." Creator also looked up at Maker, though pondering over what a Kinmokian was.  
  
The brown haired woman sighed. "Suppose you're right." They resumed walking down the halls again, and out  
the back door to make their exit.  
  
  
  
"They what?!!!," a large shout rumbled throughout the whole palace of Crystal Tokyo, emerging from the throne  
room where Endymion now ruled. He had just received news from Toiki of the three Sailor Starlights that had stopped a   
battle in past Tokyo. Two of them he recognized, but the third was a mystery to him. He had only known that Princess Kakyuu  
had three, and didn't know much else from that.  
  
"Yes," General Toiki shakily said, cowering under his leader's sharp gaze. "Although General Chami is making  
sure to be ready for them in the future along with General Jadeite. I'm sure it won't happen again."  
  
"But the very fact that they have showed up," Endymion said, clentching his right fist. "It is way too early for them  
to show up! Must have been that little brat's fault!" He looked down at Toiki. "I want them as good as dead, understand!"  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Toiki said, walking out. He plugged his ears as he heard the first effects of Endymion's frequent  
temper tauntrums.  
  
  
  
"That's wonderful news!," Usagi shouted, hugging Seiya tightly, some of the ice cream from her cone dripping on  
the sidewalk. "I can't believe he liked your music!" They were walking towards the library, this time to pick up Taiki since he  
wasn't up for ice cream at the moment. Seiya had just told Usagi of how pleased the man at the auditions had been with their  
music.  
  
Taiki was waiting outside the gates, checking his watch impatiently for his brother. "There you are," Taiki said,  
hands on hips. "The library was about to boot me out since it was so late!"  
  
"Why did you need to stay there longer, anyway?," Seiya asked.  
  
"Because there's a big test tomorrow that really important," Taiki replied.  
  
Seiya just shook his head and Usagi looked horrified. "We have to go now to check up on Yaten and Chibiusa,"  
Seiya said.  
  
"Besides, my parents don't like me out past nine on a school night," Usagi said.  
  
They walked to Usagi's house, where she quickly pecked Seiya on the cheek and ran towards her door. "See  
you at school tomorrow!," she shouted as she opened the door and disappeared inside. Seiya looked like he was about to   
fly.  
  
"Simmer down, Seiya," Taiki said, putting his hand on Seiya's shoulder. "You have the wrath of Yaten Kou to  
face when we get back to the apartment. After all, he hates to make his own meals."  
  
Seiya groaned and the two walked off towards their apartment, their ponytails rustling in the breeze and their  
hands in their pockets.  
* * * * * * * * *  
*Notes: (1.) This plot comes from Episode 003 of Sailor Moon, just changed to fit in to my story. So, it's not  
going to be completely accurate, like, Kamen didn't show up cause the battle ended too abruptly for him to come. (2.) On  
normal Japanese school days, they go to school six days a week and are off on Sunday. That is why Taiki referred to a test  
on the day after Friday.*  
  
*If you enjoyed this fic or chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Your questions and comments are  
always welcome.* 


	9. Chapter 9: An Idol for Tomorrow

*Well, I got another chapter for yous! I am so happy with the number of reviews so far. Enjoy, and then do not  
forget to review!*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different reason. Can she stop the meeting of Mamoru   
and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Standard Disclaimer: These characters and anything else used in this fic are not mine, but belong to some higher  
power out there. Only the idea and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
*Merry Christmas and enjoy the story!*  
---Jean-Hime*  
* * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Nine: An Idol for Tomorrow  
Endymion opened the small, oak doors to the small communications room. It was dark inside at first, but with a  
snap of his fingers light flooded the entire chamber. It was jammed full of powerful transmitting equipment, so powerful that  
the energy signal could reach the most outer limits of the galaxy. But, it was also known for one other thing, that it could   
send singals and communicate across time, coming into contact with other powerful points or magical objects in the past, like  
Stonehedge. But, right now this room had consumed a little dust, since all the maids had ran out of the city weeks ago. No  
one remained but the King, his generals and guards, three slowly dying senshi, and rats. One scurried close to Endymion's  
foot hurriedly, disappearing into the shadows outside the door.  
  
"One of these days I'll seduce a maid and have her clean up this mess," Endymion grumbled to himself. His finger   
ran along the control board slowly, causing a cloud of dust to reach up to his nose. It seeped into his nostrils and the ending  
result was a gigantic sneeze that caused the rest of the dust in the room to rise. Soon he had broke into a coughing fit, and   
there was no one around to offer a glass of water to bring moisture to his dry mouth. Endymion cursed silently and returned   
to the return board. There, his finger pressed a conspiculous red button, and the large screen overhead flickered.  
  
The face of Chami, Endymion's fifth-in-command, greeted the stern face of her emporer. She was spruced up in her  
purple uniform, and her black hair glistened in the only light radiating from the Dark Kingdom. Her eyes dropped to the   
ground under his gaze, like a child who has done something wrong and was regretful about it. "I'm sorry sir," she said, still  
not looking at Endymion, "But Jedeite would not listen to one word of my plan. It was him that has led us into defeat during  
these previous battles."  
  
"How many senshi of the moon kingdom have awakened yet?," Endymion asked without a tone of emotion or anger   
in his voice. He knew how to handle his generals well, and one thing they hated to face was an angry emperor.  
  
"Only Sailor Mercury so far. But it's been so hard with those Starlights, and, a few visits from some cape boy," Chami  
answered back, raising her eyes just a little.  
  
Thoughts began to rush through Endymion's head as he absorbed this information. His past self was not a threat, for  
all he did was throw roses, make boring speeches, and occasionally make an appearance with his cane. Then Sailor  
Mercury, in which at that time her attack was based on the defensive. And then those powerful Starlights, who now numbered  
to five, Sailor Starfighter, Starmaker, Starhealer, Starcreator, and Starsearcher, another senshi he had never heard of. They  
were as plentiful as the Moon Kingdom senshi. But, there were several out of place things. Like, for instance, where was   
Sailor Moon? She had definitely appeared before Mercury, because Kamen had started risking his but for that crybaby since  
day one. "No Sailor Moon?," he asked to comfirm himself. General Chami shook her head.  
  
'Great, just great,' Endymion thought, clentching his fists. 'I suppose already my darling daughter is making a change  
in the normal time frame.' He snarled and the anger welled up inside him. "Find Chibiusa!!!," he bellowed at the top of his   
lungs. Chami crouched down holding her ears and starting to cry, since she was actually a very sensitive person at heart. He  
hated her crying since it reminded him off his last wife, that wife that would break down and sob everytime he hit her and  
cussed her out. Serenity never told her senshi because she wanted them to think that everything was under control. After   
all, she didn't want even to face the fact that the man she had loved dearly since she was of the innocent age of fourteen was  
insane. 'Serves you right, Serenity,' Endymion thought. 'You were always a thorn in my side since that first time you threw  
that waded up math test at me. Who would want a ruler, or a wife, who makes thirty-eights on her math tests.' He pushed the  
red button again so he didn't have to look at the pathetic general in a heap on the ground, crying because her emperor had   
yelled at her.  
  
  
  
Neptune stared into her mirror and watched silently as Endymion gently pushed the red button on the control   
button, and his general's sobs fazed away. She felt sorry for the poor woman, even if she was on the enemies' side. No one  
should be treated that way.  
  
Uranus moved over to her small space in the cell and placed her hand on Neptune's shoulder. The aqua beauty  
met her gaze and mustered up a small smile to reassure her lover that she was alright. But Uranus knew her better than that  
and could see the small lines of worry etched on her face. "Neptune, will your mirror be able to work?," Uranus asked  
quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping Pluto. She was against her side shivering on the only small bench in the entire cell and  
obviously having a bad dream. All of their dreams were so disturbing lately, since they depicted some very disturbing things  
that Endymion had done to destroy their perfect way of life. She was already beginning to remember one occurance...  
  
Neptune was in her own private little world, swimming in the olympic size pool inside the palace. Mercury was  
also there, sitting in a lounge chair reading a, gasp, romance novel. Poor Mercury had gone into depression lately, growing   
thin and desolate in her chambers each day. Each of the senshi were very worried about her, so worried that they had not  
noticed the spirit of their queen either.  
  
"Mercury, why don't you join me?," Neptune asked cheerfully, kicking her feet in the water to stay on top.  
  
Mercury looked up from her book and trembled just a little. "But I have no swimsuit," she silently said.  
  
"Then just jump in with your clothes on! I thought the senshi of ice enjoyed the water as much as I did," Neptune  
tried again, now resting against the side. She pushed up on the edge and rose out of the water onto the slippery floor and  
took a white towel off one of the chairs. Mercury had returned to her book, and was starting to fall asleep. Neptune smiled  
just a little and opened the door to the sauna, sitting on one of the wooden benches and feeling the sensation of her pores  
opening and smelling the coals warming the small room.  
  
Just then a bloodcurling scream pierced through Neptune's ears. She sat in fear as it started to die down and then  
the sound of a door closed silently. After a few minutes of waiting silently just in case, Neptune hurriedly rushed out of the  
sauna, almost slipped on the wet floor, and peared into the water. It was red...  
  
"Neptune! Neptune!," Uranus shouted, trying to awaken Neptune from the dream had dozed into. Those eyes as  
deep as the ocean greeted her with sadness, and she bowed her head in despair. "Neptune, are you alright?," Uranus asked  
with concern.  
  
Neptune then held onto the person beside her, sobbing into the warm chest of her soulmate. A hand rubbed against  
her back and softly rubbed it. "Uranus, it was terrible," she cried silently. Her thoughts wandered to the poor blue haired  
senshi. She knew why she was sad. Word had come from the kingdom of Kinmoku that month that the senshi called Sailor  
Starmaker had died due to a drug overdose and was found on her balcony, thought to have been watching the sky as she  
usually did. When Mercury had heard the news she had rushed to the palace library, stayed for a total of three days, and then  
retreated off to her room. Neptune had watched her run away silently from Neo Queen Serenity, holding her head.  
  
She stopped crying and released herself from the other senshi's hold. Her mind began to focus on what they should  
have been doing. "Uranus, I'm afraid I don't have enough energy to have my mirror be able to contact out past counterparts."  
Uranus wasn't surprised at all, but still turned her head away.  
  
"But," Neptune continued, catching Uranus' attention, "I was able to see another way in my talisman today."  
  
"What, Neptune?"  
  
"Endymion used the control room in the palace today to contact one of his general's in the past, Uranus," Neptune  
said. "If we can somehow escape this prison, we might be able to avoid the guards and use it."  
  
"It would have to be very soon," another voice said, and Neptune and Uranus looked up to see a very tired and  
red eyed Pluto standing over them. "I can feel my past self become suspicious. Pluto was appointed the task of keeping the  
gates of time guarded, but also to correct time if it were changed in a major way. She's deciding whether to appear on Earth  
and fix what Chibiusa might have done already."  
  
Uranus' face paled and Neptune bit her lip. If Pluto came to the past and awakened Uranus and Neptune early to  
help her, they could easily catch Chibiusa and make her return, enabling Endymion to kill or torture her, and destroy their  
last chance of hope. Pluto was right. They would have to break out very soon.  
  
  
  
Usagi ran the usual route to her school, afraid of being late and give detention by Ms. Haruna. A cloud of dust rose  
behind her as she ran. Then, she passed right by a poster and instantly stopped. On it was a picture of the popular teen   
idol, Mikan, gracing the piece of paper. Oh how Usagi wished she was an idol!  
  
"Odango, don't you have school to run too," a voice behind her said, and she turned and looked into the gorgeous   
eyes of Seiya Kou, smiling and calling her that nickname. She thought he was awfully cute, but she couldn't bring herself to make  
any mention of it. Already classmates, especially girls, were asking her about him, his interests, and what he liked in a   
girl. Usagi had laughed and waved her hand at them, cause she had no idea either. Seiya was a mysterious fourteen year old  
even after a week of knowing him, and fighting beside him as well. As mysterious as their little sister, Chibiusa.  
  
"Don't you too," Usagi countered, pointing her finger at him.  
  
Seiya laughed. "My alarm didn't go off, and Yaten made it so I couldn't find my uniform. The little twerp hid it in the  
trash can." Usagi instantly ran her eyes along the regular boy's blue uniform, with the gold butten on the collar. Seiya caught  
her gaze and laughed. "Don't worry, Odango! The reason why I was late was because I spent almost a half hour cleaning   
them!"  
  
Suddenly something hard hit Usagi's head and Naru was behind her. "Usagi, stop standing there so we don't get  
late!" Then she noticed Seiya standing beside her and blushed.  
  
"I'm coming," Usagi said, grabbing both Seiya's and Naru's hands and starting to run. Seiya noticed the pain his  
hand felt as she gripped it and softly pulled it off. He waved at her and walked at a slower pace, well aware that he might  
get detention for this. As he walked, he didn't notice where he was going and walked straight into someone. Seiya landed on  
the ground and looked up to see a tall man stare down at him, then extend a hand and help him up.  
  
"Sorry, sir," Seiya said, dusting himself off. But, the man was looking down the road at the thick dustcload, tipping  
his shades just a little. 'Okay...,' Seiya thought and edged himself around the man, starting back on his way. All he knew of  
the stranger was that he had jet black hair and wore a turtle green jacket.  
  
  
  
Chibiusa was spending time with the Three Lights that day, since Usagi was doing some mysterious activity with  
her friend, Naru. They were hanging around the park eating ice cream and quietly talking. Just then, a crowd of people  
gathered around a woman, holding out pieces of paper and screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Who's that?," Yaten said grumpily, casting a glare upon the screaming people.  
  
"Usagi was looking at a poster of her today," Seiya said. "I think her name's Mikan."  
  
Yaten frowned and crossed his arms. "Well surely she can find another part of the park to sign her autographs!"  
  
The four didn't notice two figures behind one of the trees, staring at the idol and her fans. One was obviously  
Jedeite in his blue uniform, hearing Yaten and secretly agreeing with him. Chami was beside him, a little quiet but stiff and  
giving off a look of authority. "We need a way to be able to find that little brat," she said, narrowing her eyes at her partner.  
  
"It's not my problem," Jedeite replied. "All I'm doing is gaining myself an extra day to live by gathering energy  
for Queen Beryl."  
  
Chami scowled at him. "Well, you're last plan didn't work. Why don't you let me plan something now!"  
  
"Because I didn't agree to you're help from the start!," Jedeite whispered. "Besides, there's another person I have  
in mind to target." He walked away from Chami, leaving her to growl at him from underneath the tree.  
  
  
  
Usagi and Naru were at her house, in her room, dancing to the "Moon Densetsu" song. After Usagi had returned  
from holding a bucket in the hall, Umino had started talking about Mikan and said that she might have a chance to become  
an idol herself. Usagi could just imagine herself surrounded by screaming fans, and one of them was charming Seiya with that  
sexy smile. He would ask for an autograph but Usagi would just take him and they would go to a fancy restraurant and dance  
to a waltz in the moonlight, with everyone staring at them, and...  
  
"Usagi, you stepped on my foot!," Naru yelled, causing Usagi to awake from her daydreaming.  
  
"Well, you were too close!," Usagi shouted back. The two began to fight, with Naru saying that even Shingo   
would have been a better partner than Usagi. This was followed by a comment from Usagi.  
  
Then there was a knock on Usagi's bedroom door. Usagi, thinking it was Shingo, her annoying ten year old   
brother, was about to ignore it when they heard, "Usagi, open the door cause I know you're here!"  
  
There Chibiusa stood, just looking at the two and peering into the bedroom where the song was still playing and  
stuff was thrown on the floor. "You're mom let me in and I heard some shouting in here," Chibiusa said innocently, now   
looking at the two girls.  
  
"Who's this?," Naru asked Usagi, gesturing to Chibiusa.  
  
"I'm Chibiusa Kou," Chibiusa said, crossing her arms. She looked up at Usagi and gave her that 'I-have-something-  
important-to-tell-you' look.  
  
"You know, Seiya's little sister," Usagi said. "Um, Naru, can you come back another time?"  
  
"Yeah, I need to find a better partner," she replied and walked down the stairs towards the door. "See you at  
school, Usagi," she yelled and closed the door.  
  
Now Usagi looked down at Chibiusa and pushed her into the room. Chibiusa wasn't very happy with that, but  
Usagi just wanted to get back to her dancing. In fact, seeing Chibiusa here gave her an idea for a new partner.  
  
"Usagi, what I came here for was that Taiki wanted to know if you could come by tomorrow," Chibiusa said. But  
Usagi was too busy looking Chibiusa over to hear her message.  
  
  
  
Chibiusa had ended up being forced into accompaning Usagi in the "Cinderella Caravan". Already they had   
attended the first round, and it was strange that everyone had made the cut. Taiki thought something was afoot, and she  
agreed with him. Right now the three were backstage with them, just because Taiki had suggested keeping an eye on the  
preformers and the events of tonight.  
  
"Um, Seiya...", Usagi was red in the face as she faced him, "Could you zip my back, please?"  
  
Seiya was a little red too, but Usagi circled around and Seiya zipped up the zipper on her dress. Yaten was  
laughing just a bit, but Taiki shut him up quickly. He was busy looking at all the other participants for the contest. In one  
corner was Usagi's best friend, Naru, and a boy with long, round glasses right beside her. And to another corner, all alone  
was a girl with short blue hair in the shadows. Taiki, being a little bit suspicious, left the group and walked up to the girl.  
  
"Are you in the contest," he asked as he approached the girl, who appeared to be the same age as him. She  
instantly looked up at him and gave a little nod.  
  
"Yes, are you," she asked him.  
  
Taiki laughed silently. "I don't do this stuff. I'd rather be studying than this but my friends dragged me."  
  
The girl laughed as well and extended her hand. "Ami Mizuno. I'd rather be home studying as well."  
  
"Taiki Kou," he said and they shook. She was a little shy, but so was Taiki. He studied her a moment and  
realized it was the same person that kept tying with him in the scores.  
  
Ami also noticed this. She took back her hand and started withdrawing but she couldn't stop looking into those  
violet eyes. The two held a gaze for a moment but Yaten ran up and seized Taiki's hand. "Come on, Taiki! They're about to  
start!" Taiki waved a little and then walked over to where the others were. Usagi and Chibiusa were now dressed and just  
doing a little rehearsing on their notes.  
  
The curtain opened and Mikan walked up to the stage with a big smile on her face. Taiki didn't like this woman  
because of the creepy feeling she gave him, and went farther upstage. Suddenly the auditorium broke into clapping from the  
shadowy figures in the audience. And then Taiki noticed that he was getting very tired. He ran behind the curtain and found  
Seiya, Yaten, Usagi, and Chibiusa ready to transform since they figured out that this was a trap.  
  
"Fighter Star Power!!!"  
  
"Maker Star Power!!!"  
  
"Healer Star Power!!!"  
  
"Creator Star Power!!!"  
  
"Searcher Star Power!!!"  
  
Five bright lights let out of their henshin items and seconds later they were the legendary Starlights. Running from  
outside the curtain and onto a small perch where the lights were held, they heard Sailor Mercury appeared before   
Mikan, who was now a youma. She had her black cat beside her and was making a speech about how you shouldn't use  
other people's dreams of stardom to collect energy. The youma just threw threw her head back and laughed, then threw  
something out of her hand towards Mercury.  
  
Mercury narrowly escaped the attack thrown by the youma and watched as the group of chairs turned into blocks  
of ice. She needed some time to think so she could come up with a strategy using her new computer. "Sharbon Spray!," she  
shouted, and the bubbles released gave off enough fog for Mercury not to be seen. Putting on the blue visor and pulling out  
her tiny Mercury computer, she instantly started typing. But, she didn't notice that the youma had been blindly stumbling   
among the chairs and had now come across the huddled figure of Sailor Mercury.  
  
But, as she was about to dig her jaws into the blue senshi, a rose cut across her face and she looked up to see  
that idiot Tuxedo Kamen standing in an opera box with his cape rustling in the wind. "Nobody like you should disturb the   
efforts of other to find their destinies," he said at the youma. Mercury looked up as well, but went back to her computer so  
Kamen could be the distaction.  
  
Kamen took out the slender black cane and let it extend outward towards the youma. It took it as its cue to   
charge and the two began to battle. But Kamen was starting feel weak with the menacing gaze of the youma upon him and  
his knees began to buckle.  
  
"Hey Kamen, need a little help?!," a voice cried out, and Kamen looked up to see the five starlights in the other  
opera box, with Searcher at the front. They jumped down on the ground beside Mercury, who told them to aim for the back  
of the youma.  
  
"Star Faithful Return!!!", Searcher shouted, and the blast of pink light was enough to drag the youma's attention  
towards them. She snarled at them and paced towards Searcher and Creator, who was standing beside her. Maker was  
still by Mercury, but Fighter and Healer were now inching behind the distracted youma, taking out their staryells, and shouting...  
  
"Star Serious Laser!!!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!!!"  
  
These two attacks caused the youma's head to circle around and its eyes go wide as the light hit it and the youma  
melted into a pile of dust, which blew away with the wind. Creator and Searcher did high fives and then motioned Mercury to  
join them, but she shook her head. "Thank you Starlights and Tuxedo Kamen for helping me," Mercury said instead, and   
showed it by bowing. Then she walked away, with her black cat following behind her.  
  
"She's very polite," Creator remarked.  
  
Fighter nodded. "Don't you think it's time we headed out now," she asked.  
  
The others nodded and left before the kids in the auditorium could wake up.  
  
  
  
Jedeite and Chami stood in a small room inside the Dark Kingdom, both suffering extreme cases of fear and much  
doubt. The first general of Queen Beryl kept getting lecture after lecture about losing precious energy for Beryl's master. Chami  
couldn't stand another meeting with Emporer Endymion, for if she did, it would make her cry again. The two were on opposite  
sides of the room, wallowing in their own sorrow.  
  
'I need to prove to Lord Endymion that I'm as strong as he thought I was once was," Chami thought, gripping her  
knuckles together. 'I am not weak!'   
  
"Jedeite, Chami!," someone yelled outside the room and they both looked up to see Zoisite in the middle of the  
door, huffing and puffing. His hair was in a mess and he looked scared.  
  
Jedeite rose first, and placed one of his hands on the chair to support himself. "What is it?" He was a little grumpy  
at the moment.  
  
Zoisite's face turned pale. "There's another Sailor Senshi, and she's right outside our door! Queen Beryl is in a   
state of anger and panic!"  
  
"Who is it?!"  
  
"Pluto..."  
* * * * * * *   
*If you enjoyed this chapter of fic, remember to review!* 


	10. Chapter 10: Missing Buses

*A week has passed, and with a nice amount of reviews stashed in my pocket, I present this next  
chapter to you. I don't know if there'll be another one until after Christmas, but it will be soon. Writing  
this story has been really fun so far, and I really appreciate you reading and reviewing. You might want to  
know that after this chapter, the time will start to go a little more fast and we'll skip a few more episodes  
than originally. Bear with me, they're all sure to be good. After all, I want to focus on the original plot of  
this story. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different reason. Can she stop the   
meeting of Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Standard Disclaimer: (Just a short one this time) I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters  
from it. Only the idea and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
*Enjoy!*  
---Jean-Hime*  
Chapter Ten: Missing Buses   
  
School had ended, and everyone was rushing to and fro, hanging out, or having someone to meet. It  
was quite busy that day, a little more than usual, but Seiya and Usagi didn't notice. They were walking happily  
along the sidewalk, talking cheerfully and laughing about school and other matters. In fact, they were too busy   
to notice the police cars going by with their lights flashing and their sirens going off.  
"You know Usagi, I just love these odangos you have," Seiya said as he stopped and squished one   
of the buns on her head. "They remind me of that dessert they serve here."  
"Is that why you seem to drool when you keep looking at me?," Usagi innocently asked.  
Seiya was striken back by this, and he began to laugh. Usagi looked at him questionally as he laughed,  
clearly because she didn't get it. He let go of the bun and patted her head, and they continued to walk along the  
street. Their hands absent mindedly touched and held on to each other, and an old woman gave Usagi a cheery  
smile as she hobbled along. She looked down at their hands and noticed that Seiya was holding hers just like  
the time he had saved her from major punishment from her parents.  
Then she noticed the same blue haired girl that she had seen on the scores and at the Cinderella   
Caravan waiting patiently at the bush stop. She tugged on Seiya's sleeve just a bit and led him gently towards her,  
and then softly tapped the girl's shoulder. She spun around and was surprised at the young couple in front of  
her. Usagi just smiled and offered forth her hand.  
"My name's Usagi Tsukino," Usagi said, still holding out her hand.   
The girl gingerly took her hand and shook it, quietly saying, "Ami Mizuno."  
"And my name's Seiya," Seiya said, also adding his hand after Usagi was finished. "We just noticed   
that you're the one who is tying scores with my brother."  
"Taiki Kou?," Ami asked, blushing just a little as she said the name.  
"One and the same," Seiya said. "And then there's my other brother, Yaten, who you would not want to  
meet for anything, and Chibiusa, who can be a pain but is really cute..."  
"Seiya!," Usagi whispered at her companion and then smiled apologetically at Ami.  
Ami giggled just a little and she daintly covered her mouth with her hand. "Is Seiya your boyfriend?,"   
she asked suddenly.  
Usagi and Seiya suddenly turned bright red and laughed. "He's just a friend," Usagi said, wanting to   
change the subject. "Why are you riding the bus?"  
"I go to cram school," Ami plainly said, as if it were a normal thing.  
"Man, you must be really smart," Usagi remarked, awed and speechless.  
Ami blushed a little. "Oh, I'm not sure about that. I just want to be smart enough so I can be a doctor   
like my mother some day."  
Just then, another police car wissed by and the small group stared after it. "Why all the police cars,"  
Seiya asked out loud.  
"There's an incident involving disappearing buses over at the Hikawa Shrine," Ami said.  
"Hikawa Shrine..."  
"It's famous for it's good luck charms and supposely there's a girl who works there who can look into  
the future."  
"That's interesting," Seiya said and looked at his watch. He frowned and smiled at Ami. "I'm afraid we  
spent almost twenty minutes of our time talking and we have to meet some people."  
Usagi also frowned and gave Ami a hug. The other girl was surprised, and waved back at them as they  
left. After Usagi and Seiya had left, she pulled out her communicator and buzzed in. Luna appeared at the screen  
with a look of worry. "What is it, Ami?," the black cat asked.  
"I think there's some trouble concerning Hikawa Shrine and the missing buses," Ami said, looking in the  
direction of another police car. "I don't think my bus will ever get here, so I'll run over, pick you up, and we'll   
investigate." Luna nodded and the screen went blank.  
  
  
Seiya and Usagi walked into the Crown and took their seats next to the impatient group waiting for   
them. Yaten and Chibiusa had already ordered, while Taiki was lounging back and reading a newspaper. He  
looked up at the two new arrivals and shoved the paper towards them. The two read the article silently and   
were silent.  
"I think it sounds like foul play," Yaten said suddenly, looking up from his drink. "The girl working   
there sounds like the ideal youma."  
"I wouldn't be sure about that," Chibiusa said.  
"How do you know?," Seiya asked. "Mikan was an idol, and yet she turned out to be a youma."  
Taiki shook his head. "I believe the youma was only posing as Mikan."  
"So what do you want to do about it?," Usagi asked.  
"Nothing to do but investigate," Taiki said and stood up. "I'll pay the bill since I'm feeling generous  
today." He walked up to Motoki to pay the bill.  
  
  
Chami was now in the Dark Kingdom's control room and fiddling with the controls clumisly. She was  
frightened like everyone else, and the only thing logical at the moment was contacting Lord Endymion. Fear rose  
like butterflies as she finally got the transmission to work, and then the last thing to do was push the red button  
and relay the news to him. He probably wouldn't be pleased with the news, but he would be worse if he didn't  
hear it. She pushed the red button.  
It took a while for him to appear, and he was mad. Apparently she had awoken him during one of  
his naps and now she ran the risk of his crankiness as well. "What is it Chami?," he grumbled madly.  
"Sir, it seems that Pluto has just appeared at our front doorstep," Chami said.  
This news surprised Endymion and all the sleep in his eyes melted away. Right before him was the   
perfect opportunity to cheat a sailor senshi into helping him capture Chibiusa. "Oh this is wonderful," he said as  
happily as Endymion could be.  
"Sir..."  
"Oh, Chami, tell Beryl I'll be there soon to take care of the little matter. I'll be there in a matter of  
minutes." He pressed the channel off and skipped happily off to get ready for his encounter with a misunderstood  
senshi. "Oh how fate smiles upon me today," he said and ignored the little stares coming from the soldiers   
patrolling the halls.  
  
  
The fivesome walked up to were the commotion of several police cars had parked and investigating  
the small evidence they had found. Above them was the large sign saying "Hikawa Shrine". They walked up the  
series of steps to see a normal working shrine with almost nothing unusual about it. Several girls were staring at  
a booth of good luck charms and a young, blond haired man was sweeping the grounds, giving quick glances to  
the girls as they picked out several of them.  
"Oh what a nice, muscular young man," someone said and suddenly gripped Yaten's ponytail. He   
yelped in pain and tried to yank the hand away, but couldn't reach. Usagi, Chibiusa, Seiya, and Taiki stared   
speechlessly at the little, old man holding the poor boy's ponytail. He let it go and said, "So, would you like to  
work for me?"  
Yaten turned around like he was ready to kill someone. But he was stopped by a girl rushing up to  
the man and hovering behind him, hands on her hips. "Grandpa, stop harrassing the visitors," she said and then  
turned her attention to Yaten. "I'm sorry for my grandpa's behavior. Sometimes he can be a big creep, but he's  
not all that bad."  
This took some time for Yaten to accept. Finally he nodded and turned away, while the rest of the  
group stared at her. She was pretty, with long, violet hair and purple eyes. She was wearing the same robes as  
her grandfather and her mouth was plastered in a firm line. "I'm Rei Hino and this is me and my grandfather's  
shrine. And, before you get any ideas, my grandpa is not responsible for those disappearences."  
"We didn't say anything about that," Seiya said.  
Rei's mood still didn't change. "I think there's something happening under our noses that I can't   
understand. It's just that..." Suddenly she felt an evil presence of energy in the shrine and, taking out one of her  
anti-evil signs, plastered it on the nearest person beside her. Which happened to be Yaten, who had returned  
and had been listening. The young man fell to the ground and Rei went pale. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Can you help  
me move him into the shrine?" Seiya and Taiki nodded, and followed Rei with their brother.  
After a few minutes, Yaten was starting to come to. He raised his hand to his head and groaned as  
Rei removed it and placed a rag over the burning spot. His brothers and Usagi and Chibiusa were sitting around   
him.  
"I wish that spell would have lasted longer," Seiya joked. "It was certainly wonderful to have you  
silent for a few minutes."  
"Seiya," Yaten growled, and tried to rise from the matt on the floor but Rei pushed him down and   
continued to scrub his forehead. The same man who had been sweeping the grounds came into the room with  
some more water and then abruptly left. Taiki stared after him for a minute and then returned his attention back  
to Rei.  
"Who was that man?," Taiki asked.  
"Oh, just another of my grandfather's helpers that he managed to find," Rei said. Then she looked at  
Yaten. "I'm sorry about the anti-evil sign, but I felt some evil energy from somewhere and reacted abruptly. I'm  
just so confused at the moment." Yaten just sighed and laid back again.  
Taiki rose up from his spot on the ground. "I guess we should be going now." The others next to   
him rose as well.  
"Yes, that would be a good idea," Rei said, and then helped Yaten up. The five left the shrine and   
saw a line of girls boarding one of the buses. Taiki glanced at the busdriver for a moment, but all he could make  
out was a shadow.  
"Do you think we should take the bus as well?," Seiya asked his group.  
"Remember what Rei said and those buses. Maybe this is one of them," Chibiusa said.  
Usagi shivered. "I wouldn't want to ride it anyway. It just seems spooky to me."  
Behind them the engines started to operate and the door swung closed. Chibiusa turned around and  
tugged on Seiya's sleeve. He also watched as the bus headed straight for a brick wall and seemed as it was   
going to crash. "Surely that bus isn't stupid enough to crash into a brick wall," Yaten said. Taiki just stood silent  
as his guess was confirmed; the bus had indeed gone through the wall.   
A gasp quickly came out of the mouth of Usagi. "I'm glad we didn't take the bus."  
"So, that's what happened to them," Yaten mumbled.  
  
Pluto stood outside the secret hideout of the Dark Kingdom, deciding whether to break in or just   
take a few minutes more to wait for a troubled to servant to open the door for her. She gripped the slender staff  
tightly and rapped again, though this time with more force.  
The senshi of time was here for a very special reason. Even though she could not use the full   
extent of her powers yet, there had been an edging feeling in her spine for the past month. Right now, until her   
princess was awakened, all she could do was fight and correct time balances. Pity that she could not see the future  
yet. But, that would come when her princess had recovered her memories. For the moment, she was investigating this  
fortress under the polar ice cap in the North Pole.  
Suddenly, the great doors opened by several big men in large jackets. Pluto was hardly affected  
by the cold, and was still warm even after standing outside for a half hour. She stepped inside to a warm room that  
looked like the inside of a giant monster's stomach and stood there. Across the room, sitting in a large throne,  
was a freak looking woman with red hair and wearing a purple dress. Beside her, sitting on one arm of the throne, was  
a man with purple hair wearing a knight's uniform. To Pluto, it resembled Prince Endymion's attire, but this man  
was a little older and had a more sinister face.  
The man stood up and held a cup towards the senshi. "Care to have a drink?," he asked. "It's not  
poisoned, I can assure you."  
Pluto held her hand against the drink and advanced further to the throne. "What are the likes of  
you doing here?," she asked coldly.  
"Please, we are all friends here," the man said. He placed his hand upon himself and said, "I am  
Lord Endymion, and beside me is Queen Beryl."  
"You, the same as the Prince Endymion of the Silver Millenium and Queen Beryl, the one that   
destroyed our kingdom in the first place?"  
"The very same."  
"So, why are you with her and not Princess Serenity?"  
"I have thought carefully about the actions that were done very long ago," Queen Berl lied. "Surely  
you know that I was possessed at that time."  
Pluto just stood there, considering their words carefully. Most certainly Queen Beryl was lying and  
was a cheat, but Endymion, he was definitely the same. "I have come to investigate the means of a change in this   
fragile timeline," she said, finally popping her mission out.  
"Why, that is certainly what I am doing as well," Endymion said. "You see, I am the future Endymion  
and live in Crystal Tokyo and I noticed something happening as well."  
"Then we are in the same boat?"  
Endymion nodded. "I say we should join forces, so that both of our missions will come out   
successfully. It will save us much more time than doing it alone." He extended his hand towards Pluto. "Will you help  
me?"  
Pluto's hand trembled as it struggled in deciding what to do. It started to inch towards Endymion's  
and touch, but she instantly brought it back. She shook her head. "I am sorry, Endymion, but this mission must be  
accomplished by the senshi alone. I appreciate your asking, but you cannot aid me. I prefer to do this by myself."  
Endymion instantly rose up in protest. "But Pluto, Neo Queen Serenity asked me to help you."  
The senshi shook her head. "Even she cannot change my mind at this moment. Unless she comes to me  
by herself and orders me, I shall not go back on my decision." She turned away and disappeared, out of sight and   
out of range of Endymion's rising anger.  
He clentched his fists together and left silently from the throne room. Queen Beryl still sat in   
her throne and looked across the room into the shadows, where Chami stood and then emerged. She bowed before the queen  
and stated her question, "Queen Beryl, I cannot find Jedeite."  
"I am not worried," the queen replied. "He is off attempting another chance of collecting energy   
and killing sailor senshi brats."  
'He should have brought me,' Chami muttered to herself. 'If so, maybe he would have a better chance  
of keeping his head.' A twange of fear rose through her and she felt sorry for the poor man. Through all the bad   
things that she thought of him, there was still a small feeling inside her that was steadily growing. Maybe she was  
starting to feel some affection for this blond headed general?  
  
  
Ami stood at the bus stop again the next day, with Luna perched on her shoulder. They were waiting  
for the bus so they could finally investigate the evil behind the missing buses and where the had gone. Already, many  
girls were in line, each holding a charm from the shrine. Inside her pocket was her henshin item, and her free hand  
tightly clutched it. Most likely she would need it.  
Hiding in the buses, watching the girls waiting for the bus, were the Starlight senshi. Fighter had  
her hands placed on Creator's shoulders, and both were watching closely, as Maker was doing as well. Creator pointed  
out Ami in line behind the other people, and was greatly worried. So was Maker. Somehow the presense of Ami didn't   
calm her nerves.  
"You three look nervous," Healer whispered, getting a closer look through the bush. "Maybe this   
bus won't disappear."  
Searcher nudged Healer over a little and watched as Ami started following the crowd into the   
arriving bus. "Don't worry, she'll be all right," she assured Maker and then went back to watching.  
The bush was now starting to leave and Ami was towards the back, holding one of the handrails. There  
was a shadowy figure, and as soon as the bus started to leave, a gas flooded the place. Ami noticed that all the girls  
holding a charm fainted and landed on heaps on the floor. The bus still was moving and she was still awake, but the   
bus driver still hadn't peered back. Here was the time to transform.  
"Mercury Power...Makeup!!!"  
Still the bus driver did not peer back to discover the source of the flashing lights. Now the bus   
was passing through the brick wall, and Mercury felt the dimension change.  
Meanwhile, the Starlights were running towards the brick wall after the bus. The hole had just   
started to open, and they all knew that it would immediately close as soon as the bus passed through. Just as the bus  
was almost through, Searcher, Creator, and Maker had managed to jump into the hole before it closed. Fighter attempted  
to see if she could get through the wall, but it was solid and she hit her head. She resolved for waiting with Healer.  
"Fire Soul!!!"  
A new attack rang throughout the dimension, and the three Starlights headed towards the noise. A  
pile of dust was blowing in the wind, and two senshi appeared very worried, one Mercury and another someone new. The  
new one had on a red fuku and her purple hair and eyes were striking. "What's going on?," Searcher called out to the  
two.  
"The dimension hole is collasping!," Mercury called out.  
"Oh no," Creator fretted. She was pale and was thinking of being trapped and seperated from Seiya.  
"Hey, look, a light!," the red, unknown senshi called out, and sure enough a bright light was   
coming from outside the hole. A bus emerged through, with Tuxedo Kamen in the front seat and Fighter and Healer hanging  
onto the handles outside.   
Fighter waved at the group and yelled, "Hop aboard!" They did as they were told and Kamen drove them  
out into the sunshine from the dimension. The other lost buses followed after them and they stopped right outside the  
shrine. The senshi hopped off, and Kamen disappeared with the buses.  
"Boy, is he cute," the red senshi whispered to Mercury.  
Mercury shrugged her shoulders.  
"So, which senshi are you?," Healer asked, pointing her finger at the new face.  
"I am Sailor Mars," she replied.  
"Whatever," Healer retorted and walked away, followed by the other four. Once again, another mystery  
solved for the Starlight senshi. But, was this the real reason they were there?  
* * * * * * * *  
  
*If you enjoyed this chapter or fic, please review. That way, you can tell me your thoughts and  
help along with this story.* 


	11. Chapter 11: A Romantic but Disasterous C...

*I'm back, and I'm trying a new style with this chapter. (Hope you don't mind.) I had a   
little bit of a writer's block, and I'm still not fully recovered, but, well, I had to post another  
chapter. I just discovered that I am not anywhere done with this fic. Nothing right now could  
make me give up on it either unless everyone stopped reading it. Hope you understand that,  
because I love to please my readers so much!*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different reason. Can she keep  
the meeting of Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Standard Disclaimer: These characters and anything else used in this fic are not mine,   
but belong to some higher power out there. Only the idea and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
*Enjoy!*  
***Jean-Hime***  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Destiny Collaspes  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Romantic but Disastrous Cruise  
  
  
Jedeite sighed loudly as he sat, watching the newest fan video of Sailor Mercury and  
Mars, the Sailor Starlights, and Tuxedo Kamen. It was depressing, but he watched anyway so he  
could catch anything to make his job easier. His life was short, as Queen Beryl had earlier told  
him, but the general would not give up. That was for complete weaklings.  
  
"You shouldn't be watching such garbage," a voice said from across the room, and   
Jedeite looked up from his video to one of Queen Beryl's top youmas. She was watching him  
closely as she leaned across the door frame.  
  
"Tetis, what are you doing here?," the general asked, a little annoyed. He never had a   
thing for anybody, and what bothered him was how she watched him. It was obvious she liked  
him, even though the feeling was not returned.  
  
"I want to help you since I heard you were in hot water with Beryl," Tetis said.  
  
Jedeite grumbled. "That's nice, though I don't need it."  
  
Tetis smiled with confidence, or as best as a youma can smile. "But, I have the perfect   
plan. It's called the "Romantic Cruise Strategy"."  
  
Jedeite had not many choices ahead of him but to accept. Tetis was quite pleased and   
turned to leave after she said, "Don't invite Chami, I don't like her."  
  
The general did not even have to think about that one. As far as he thought, he didn't   
need some female general from another leader bossing him around.  
  
  
  
Some sound made Seiya Kou wake up from his peaceful sleep. Usually he was a heavy   
sleeper, but on this night he hadn't had time to get to this stage. A loud bring of a phone from  
outside the room made up get up grumpily. He rose out of his warm covers and into the hall, and  
then into the kitchen. There on the kitchen counter was the telephone, and he picked it up. Seiya  
was still out of it to do nothing but listen.  
  
"Hey, Kou, do I have a job for you!," shouted a strange voice, which was strangely happy.  
  
"Huh," Seiya mumbled and yawned. He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning.  
  
"Well, the newest romantic cruise called and asked if I had anyone who would be able to   
preform on their ship. It's a romantic cruise liner they said, and the pay was good, so I  
immediately mentioned you guys. You don't know how lucky you are to get a job this important  
so early in your career!," the man happily explained. "You'll get six tickets as well, three for you  
and three for anyone else you invite. They really suggested girlfriends."  
  
"That's nice," Seiya yawned again. "Can I go back to sleep now."  
  
His manager began to laugh. "Yes, yes, go ahead. I'll call later." The phone hung up, and   
Seiya was more than happy to do the same. He trudged back to bed to get back to the good dream  
he was having.  
  
  
  
As soon as Ms. Haruna had left the room, all the students rose from their seats to talk.   
Usagi and Seiya were in a small group with several other kids, including Naru. They were all  
looking at a poster depicted the newest romantic cruise. All of them were very excited, though  
Seiya was a little silent.  
  
"I'd love to go on it!," Usagi exclaimed, and almost all the group agreed.  
  
Umino broke in as he walked up, and said, "It's really cool. Did you know that if a boy   
and girl stayed on the boat all night, they would be a couple for sure?"  
  
"Wow," one of the kids said.  
  
Usagi started dreaming about the cruise, and glanced at Seiya. She could just imagine   
them on the cruise, holding hands as they looked out at the moon, and then drawing close for a  
kiss. "Where do you get them?," she asked.  
  
"I used to have some," Umino said. "I gave them away though." Around him, several   
heads fell in disappointment. "I heard that they were having a raffle in Juubangai shopping  
district, though." He didn't get very far, though. Usagi had already zoomed out of the classroom.  
  
  
  
Usagi hunched over in defeat as she looked in her wallet. She had conducted ten tries on  
the raffle, but each time she failed. 'No fancy cruise with Seiya,' she thought. Then she heard  
screaming from behind her. A group of kids surrounded a raven-haired woman, who was happily  
holding up a pair of tickets. Only in closer view did Usagi recognize that it was Rei. The girl  
came up to her.  
  
"Please, Rei, may I have your tickets," Usagi begged the priestess. Even though she was   
causing a scene, Usagi kept hanging onto Rei.  
  
Rei looked down at the blond-haired girl hanging on her leg. "You're Usagi from the   
other day, aren't you?"  
  
Usagi nodded. Rei shook her off and stood over her with the tickets waving in her hand.   
"This is something you do with your boyfriend," she curtly said.  
  
"Do you have one?," Usagi asked.  
  
Rei was silent as Usagi got up. "You don't have one?"  
  
"Shut up!," Rei said standing up for herself. "I have one or two."  
  
"Please!," Usagi tried again, but Rei shook her head and left. The odango-headed girl   
felt like melting on the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey, Odango, what are you doing here?," a voice behind her asked. Usagi turned around   
to see a smiling Seiya.  
  
Usagi sighed. "I was trying to win tickets for that new romantic cruise, but that priestess,   
Rei got them first."  
  
A hand patted her head and waved a piece of paper in front of her face. Usagi squealed   
and snatched it. "How did you get it?," she asked, looking at the authentic romantic cruise ticket  
in her hand.  
  
Seiya laughed. "Just so happens that the Three Lights will be preforming tonight. They  
gave us six tickets, so, I thought I'd invite you." Suddenly he felt someone wrap their arms  
around him, and he looked down to see a very happy Usagi.  
  
"Thanks, Seiya," she said happily, and released herself. "I better ask my mom, okay?"   
She took off happily, and Seiya stared after her with a large grin on his face.  
  
  
  
Usagi and Chibiusa stood inside the ballroom on the romantic cruise ship wearing pretty  
dresses. Chibiusa was wearing a pink, frilly dress while Usagi had on a sleeveless white one.  
They were both listening to the slow number their friends were playing, and watching as a few  
couples danced to it. Others were sitting in small tables, talking happily with their lovers.   
  
After a few minutes, the song ended, and those both on the dance floor and off clapped.   
Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten took a bow and moved off the stage to make way for a small orchestra.  
They walked up to the two girls.  
  
"That was great!," Usagi squealed with delight. "You played so well, and everyone here   
loved it!" Chibiusa nodded and gave a thumbs up.  
  
"It was nothing," Yaten replied as he crossed his arms and looked at the buffet. "It did  
work up an appetite, being up there."  
  
"Yes, it was obvious that your eyes kept darting to the buffet table throughout the whole  
song," Taiki joked good naturally.  
  
"Please, guys! Let's go get some now!," Usagi begged. She looked like she couldn't wait   
much longer from being kept unfed.  
  
Seiya held out his hand to her and said, "Then I shall escort you there." Usagi giggled and   
blushed, then took his hand. They walked off towards it. Yaten didn't waste any time leaving  
either. Taiki and Chibiusa were the only ones standing now, and they were hungry too. They left  
as well.  
  
After a good meal, all of them were stuffed. Usagi rose up from the small table. "I want to  
walk outside on the deck," she said. Seiya rose up as well.  
  
"How about I come with you?," he asked. The odango-headed girl nodded and they both  
walked out. The other three stared after them in silence.  
  
Taiki sighed. "He really likes her, doesn't he."  
  
Chibiusa turned her attention to him in question. "Is there a problem with that?," she   
asked innocently.  
  
"Well," Taiki stumbled upon the words, and then closed his mouth with a pause. He   
looked out towards the doors where the couple had left, and then turned back to the table. "I just  
don't want his heart broken again."  
  
"Huh?," Chibiusa asked.  
  
Yaten leaned back in his chair. "It was a stupid little crush. The girl was a big blowhead   
to tell him off about his job."  
  
"Oh," Chibiusa said, and kept silent.   
  
  
  
"Hey, Ami, look," Rei pointed to her friend as they were walking on the deck. Rei, with   
her extra ticket, had convinced her blue-haired fighting partner to join her on the cruise. She was  
disappointed because they could not find any single men, and so she and Ami were taking a little  
walk to pass the time.  
  
Ami turned her head to where Rei was pointing, and saw a young couple a few feet away   
from them, looking at the stars. The girl was laughing at something that the young man had said,  
and then she flashed him a smile. "They look like they're in love," Ami replied.  
  
"She looks like Usagi," Rei thought out loud. The girl clearly had the same hairstyle and  
seemed to be short. There was a feeling deep down in her stomach of uneasiness as she saw the  
two, but she dismissed it. "Funny how that girl could find someone while we both walk around  
without a date."  
  
Ami didn't say anything. Then, they felt a new presence behind them. They turned around   
to see the ship's captain, and a lady behind him in a similar captain suit. "They look so nice,  
don't you think?," he asked the two ladies in front of him. Ami and Rei nodded their heads a  
little. The captain broke into a grin, though it was a little strange. He turned on his heel, and the  
woman followed.  
  
Rei turned back her attention towards Ami and asked, "Do you think with a bunch of   
couples on board, that some would get into fights?"  
  
Again, Ami didn't answer. Rei just took her hand and led her off towards the dining hall   
so they could get some food.  
  
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the "romantic show" show will be starting very soon! Please   
begin to gather around," a voice boomed on the loudspeaker. Yaten, Taiki, and Chibiusa listened,  
but still sat in their seats, waiting for the other two of their party to come back inside. In answer,  
Usagi and Seiya emerged from the deck, with Usagi wanting to see the show. The five joined  
those assembled near the stage.  
  
Rei and Ami as well were in the back. It had taken a few tries to separate Rei from her  
meal, since the priestess had insisted on eating lots of food. They watched as the same woman  
who had been with the captain walked onto the stage and took a microphone. There were  
'oooos', and 'awwws' as the woman held out her hands. People started clapping, even though  
their eyelids were starting to droop.  
  
"What the...," Rei mouthed as she stared at the people. "She stealing energy from the   
people!"  
  
Usagi was standing next to Seiya when all of a sudden she felt like she could faint. She   
had just been thinking of the pleasant experience they had shared on the deck. Now, she was  
blacking out and then falling.  
  
"Usagi! Seiya!," Chibiusa shouted as she saw both Usagi and Seiya fall on the ground.   
All around them, other couples had done the same. Taiki bent down to try to wake them, but their  
energy was gone. Yaten looked once at the person on the stage and said to his companions, "It's  
a youma, let's get outside, quick!"  
  
Taiki and Chibiusa nodded, and then rushed unnoticeably out onto the deck.  
  
Both Rei and Ami saw the captain on the stage, and he laughed. "Hah, they all lost  
their energy because they were in love!" He pointed at the only two girls standing. "You must not  
have boyfriends if you didn't faint."  
  
"Why didn't you come with guys?," Tetis taunted them. Rei's and Ami's faces started   
twisting into weird shapes as they heard her. Tetis laughed and sent a youma out of nowhere after  
them. The poor girls had nothing to do but run, since they couldn't transform.  
  
"Hey guys, leave the innocent girls alone!," a voice shouted out of nowhere, and Jedeite,   
Tetis, Rei, Ami, and the extra youma looked towards the doors to the deck, where three figures  
stood. Sailor Starhealer stepped forward with a smirk on her face. "Can they help the fact that  
they're just not able to get a guy because they're not attractive enough?"  
  
"Shut up! I do too have a boyfriend!," Rei shouted at Sailor Starhealer. She was all red.  
  
Healer shrugged her shoulders and took out her staryell. She aimed it right at the youma   
that had been chasing the two earlier and shouted, "Star Sensitive Inferno!!!" The youma became  
a simple pile of dust. As this was going on, Rei and Ami also had the chance to sneak out.  
  
Tetis didn't look too happy with Healer's interruption. Maker and Searcher came out and  
joined her, both in fighting stances. "It's your turn!," Searcher told Tetis as she also summoned  
her staryell, with Maker following suit.  
  
"Star Faithful Return!!!"  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!!!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!!!"  
  
The three attacks combined and sent Tetis into the same state as the youma before her.   
There was a terrifying scream, and then all there was, was dirt.  
  
"Are we late?!," Sailor Mars asked as she arrived with Mercury inside the ship. The three  
Starlights looked at her strangely and then when Mars saw the mess, she sighed heavily. Mercury  
just did another thankful bow.  
  
Jedeite was steaming at this point. He hated to know what Queen Beryl would do to him   
now that another one of his chances had failed. "I'm going to finish you five!," he shouted as he  
pointed at them. Unfortunally, a bright light made him disappear. The five just shrugged their  
shoulder until they heard the creaking of the floor. That's when they noticed that it wasn't exactly  
waterproof...  
  
* * * * * * *  
*Not much happened in this chapter, but at least it gave me a chance to bring Seiya's and  
Usagi's relationship a little closer. Well, you should know what to do by now, review!!!*  
  
*Notes: This was adapted of episode twelve of Sailor Moon. Just remember, they will not  
be exact.* 


	12. Chapter 12: Together Through the Darknes...

*I am so sorry for not writing this sooner. I have been so out of it lately, that well, I  
sometimes lose my inspiration. Plus, my brother has just discovered the internet and keeps  
downloading games, that he's constantly on it! That's part of the reason it took so long for me to  
write this. Gomen, and please forgive. After you read this, please review. Thanks to all my  
readers so far for constantly reading and reviewing. You guys are the best!*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different reason. Can she keep  
the meeting of Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Standard Disclaimer: These characters and anything else in this fic are not mine, but   
belong to some higher power out there. Only the idea and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
*Enjoy!*  
***Jean-Hime***  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Destiny Collaspes  
  
Chapter Twelve: Together Through the Darkness Part 1  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up in cozy, warm bed after she had supposedly fainted. The covers were a   
pale scarlet, and when she rose, she began to see whose room it was. The surroundings were very  
much like her brother's at home, clothes thrown on the floor and books and other belongings as  
well. The door opened and she saw the smiling face of Taiki appear. "It's good to see you're  
coming too," he said. "Hope you didn't mind being put in Seiya's room."  
  
The girl only remembered being in the Three Light's living room, so she hadn't seen   
anything else beyond that. Her head was aching from her experience from the ship and the blow  
she had taken when falling. It made her curious to why she had done so, but she also worried  
about Seiya.  
  
"Taiki, where is Seiya?," she asked, and pushed the covers away from her to jump out of   
bed. "Did he faint too?"  
  
"Yeah. He's still asleep on the couch, if you were worried about him." Taiki smiled a bit   
at her concern, but not too much for Usagi to notice. He watched the blond-haired girl run past  
him to see Seiya.  
  
Yaten was also in the living room with Chibiusa, and they were both playing a board   
game on the floor. They called it "Scrabble". On the couch behind them was a sleeping Seiya,  
looking peaceful and hard to wake. Usagi sat beside him on the floor, and did not stop the hand  
that went near his face.   
  
Just then, another hand reached for hers, and Seiya's eyes opened with happiness at   
seeing Usagi next to him. He sat up and said, "Morning Odango." Usagi blushed just a little as  
she rose up. "Do you know what happened last night?," he asked her.  
  
"You both fainted," Chibiusa answered from her position on the floor. "I'm sorry if you   
feel we had all the fun last night for beating up on the youma."  
  
"No hard feelings," Seiya reassured her. Then his stomach began to growl. He grinned   
as Usagi's answered back, and they both looked up at Taiki. The tall boy sighed and said, "All  
right, I'll go make lunch."  
Uranus was up and about in her jail cell with a new found energy. Today was the day, or   
so the three hoped to accomplish. Sometime in the next few hours, she, Neptune, and Pluto  
would attempt to break out and make a daring run for the control room and alert their past selves  
of their mission and what was happening in their time. Then, after that, they just might try to go  
through the Time Gates to help Chibiusa more. But that was later, right now Uranus needed to be  
worrying about the task at hand.  
  
In the corner, Pluto was holding her staff with white knuckles, and starring out of the only   
window of the cell. Across from her, Neptune was looking at her mirror again, waiting for the  
proper time to break out. They were both very tired from worrying, but like Uranus, the moment  
had given them a much needed energy rush. Maybe, just maybe, they could just make it out  
successfully, unlike last time.  
  
"Neptune, is it time yet?," Uranus whispered from her standing position. She was getting   
impatient from waiting so long.  
  
Neptune gazed more intently into her mirror as Uranus said this. The mirrored surface did  
not show her reflection, but a scene outside their prison walls. There were several guards moving  
and talking, while the rest were dozing against the walls. "Just a few minutes more," Neptune  
answered. "I think we should wait until they start changing shifts."  
  
Uranus grunted and fell silent. She was not meant to be treated like a caged animal in any   
respect. Her hand rested against the cold walls as she continued to wait and listen for Neptune's  
signal. There was no room for mistakes tonight.  
To Chami, Jedeite seemed to have gone crazy over getting his revenge on the sailor   
senshi. All the blond-haired general did was sit in the large sofa, watching taped videos of the  
senshi and wondering where he'd gone wrong. His eyes were bloodshot from too little sleep, his  
hair was in tangles, and he was starting to stink from neglecting to shower. Once Chami had tried  
to force him to eat, and another time she tried to tell him not to kill himself over the matter. Both  
times Jedeite turned her away.  
  
It was not occasionally in Chami's nature to do this. Every night for the past four days,   
she reflected on why she couldn't stop thinking about him. Was it because if she had  
accompanied him in the past battles, he wouldn't be in hot water with Beryl? But she had her  
own problems to worry about. Endymion was starting to cast her aside almost like Jedeite was by  
Beryl. The dark emperor's last words to her were that he was getting impatient with her.  
  
She rose from her bed in search of Jedeite, if only for talking to him. As she walked past   
the large room where Beryl's throne resided, she saw two men bow before her. One had brown  
hair that went past his shoulders and his uniform was blue, belonging to Beryl's generals. The  
other man had short, navy blue hair set in spikes, wearing the purple uniform that signified  
Endymion's generals. The two rose from their kneeling position to listen to what Beryl was  
saying.  
  
Of course, Chami was too far to hear them, but the generals had put her mind in a state  
of alarm. Their replacements were already ready to take over their jobs, and there was nothing to  
do about it. She finally made it to the rec room where Jedeite usually spent his days, and opened  
the door. He wasn't there.  
Neptune's head snapped up and looked at the impatient Uranus hovering over her. Pluto  
was also close beside her. They both stopped their thinking and stared at their companion. With a  
deep breath, Neptune said, "The guards are now changing shifts. I think it's time to break out."  
  
"All right," Uranus nodded, and started cracking her knuckles. "I'll give this stone wall a   
whirl." She raised her hand into the air, and in a strong voice shouted,  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!!!"  
  
The attack took off from the ground where Uranus had laid her hand and started whizzing  
toward the wall. It made a very loud smash, and in five seconds the wall had collapsed. She  
nodded at both Pluto and Neptune, and the three ran out into the narrow and dark hallway.  
  
They didn't meet resistence until ten minutes later. Apparently, most of the guards were   
gone due to the small night shift, and only a handful had heard the blast. Uranus took out her  
space sword, while Pluto and Neptune held out their mirror or time staff. A small battle happened  
right there in only the light of a single torch. Despite the blasters of the guards, they were no  
match for the small band of senshi. They were defeated quickly, and the Outer Senshi moved on.  
Setsuna, investigator of the Time Gates, had parked right in front of the famous Kaioh   
mansion right next to a yellow Formula One car. She got out, and walked up to the door, where  
her finger barely touched the doorbell before a shadow appeared from inside the house. The door  
opened, and a beautiful, aqua marine-haired woman stared directly at the strange woman outside  
her house. "May I help you?," she asked, like a proper lady.  
  
"I must ask to be able to come inside to talk with you and your friend about an important   
matter," Setsuna said urgently. The woman was a little reluctant, but she let the tall, green-haired  
woman into her home.  
  
Another woman, who resembled a man from a distance from the clothes she wore, rose   
from the couch in surprise. Her dirty blond hair waved just a little from the breeze of an overhead  
fan as she stared at the stranger. Setsuna motioned for her to sit, and the other woman did as well.  
  
"Neptune, Uranus, I am in need of your assistance," Setsuna started as she sat down in a   
chair across from the couple. She reached into her purple suit pocket and pulled out her  
transformation stick, then she placed it on the oak coffee table. Michiru gasped a little, but  
Haruka just stared. "You know who I am?," Setsuna directly asked Michiru.  
  
The aqua-haired woman nodded slowly and whispered under her breath, "Sailor Pluto."  
  
Then Setsuna turned to Haruka and looked into her eyes. "You are Sailor Uranus as   
Neptune say, and we need you. This is such an important thing that we must correct."  
  
Haruka turned her eyes to the floor, and was silent for a moment. A bright light appeared   
before her, and what materialized was her own transformation wand. It rested in her open hands,  
and then she placed it on the table with a moment of hesitation. "Then I guess I can't run from  
my fears anymore."  
  
"If that is so, I shall also accept," Neptune said and laid her transformation wand right   
next to Setsuna's and Haruka's.  
  
Setsuna smiled and rose from her seat at the sofa. She left the mansion as if nothing had  
happened except a friendly visit, while both Haruka and Michiru watched her from a window,  
wondering if they had done the right thing.  
* * * * * * * * *  
*This is only Part 1, so the rest should be out soon. (I hope.)*  
  
*Announcements*  
  
.Chapter 2 for "A Change in Plans" is out. If you haven't read this story already, I ask that you at  
least go check it out. I would really appreciate it. 


	13. Chapter 13: Together Through the Darknes...

*I'm very sorry about having you wait so long. My family has been entertaining company  
  
for the longest time, and, oh, I had writer's block. I really hate that! Well, just enjoy Chapter   
  
13 and remember to review.*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different reason. Can she keep  
  
the meeting of Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Standard Disclaimer: These characters and anything else used in this fic are not mine, but  
  
belong to some higher power out there. Only the idea and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
*Enjoy!*  
  
***Jean-Hime***  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Destiny Collaspes  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Together Through the Darkness Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the nighttime, the moon and stars were out, and Rei Hino stood outside   
  
the airport parking lot, just wondering why she was spoiling such a good night by going after  
  
troublesome villains. She scanned the area, only to see sleeping guards and no signs of Jedeite at  
  
all. After his message in the sky last night, Rei deserved to see him show up.  
  
Ami was right beside her, computer out and running. Her fingers moved fast over the  
  
tiny keys, with slews of maps appearing on the screen every second. Luna was perched on her  
  
shoulder, scanning the area as well with her cat eyes. "So far, I can't find him," Ami said, still  
  
typing, "But I don't think he's far away."  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Rei whispered the old and familiar chant of   
  
hide-and-seek, bracing herself just in case the blond headed general decided to ambush them. The  
  
transformation stick was in her hand, waiting to be used at any moment. Still, there was silence,  
  
not even the sound of an incoming airplane at the Haneda airport, which was very weird.  
  
Then the two girls heard movement. One by one, the fallen guards rose up from their   
  
sleeping forms and stood up. 'I knew something was up,' Rei thought as the guards walked to  
  
them. She kicked the first one that came her way, while Ami struggled with another one. Luna  
  
helped out by biting his leg, and then leading Ami a few steps back away from the fight. Two  
  
more charged at Rei, almost overpowering her before she punched them and backed away.  
  
"Rei, we have to transform!," Ami shouted at her partner.   
  
Rei backed away a couple more steps and held up her hand.  
  
"Mars Power, Makeup!!!"  
  
  
  
"Mercury Power, Makeup!!!"  
  
Mars now braced her hands together for her attack and shouted, "Fire Soul!!!" The fire   
  
came out of her hands and burned all the guards, which caused them to vanish.  
  
"They weren't real," Mercury said with relief, having taken out her computer again.  
  
Suddenly, an evil laughter broke through the night, causing both Mars and Mercury to   
  
look up. Perched on a low roof of the airport stood Jedeite, amused and pleased. "Of course they  
  
weren't. They were only decoys so I could see who you really were. And I was right." He laughed  
  
some more, clearly enjoying this. "But don't worry. It won't matter once I kill you." Jedeite  
  
waved his hand in a circle.  
  
  
  
"I can hear engines starting," Mercury said.  
  
Mars silently cursed. "How convenient that we're standing on the runway. Maybe if I   
  
'Fire Soul' it..."  
  
"No," the almost forgotten Luna hissed. "You destroy an airplane, and you spend your   
  
entire life paying for it."  
  
Mercury shook her head. "Then I say we try to run." At that, the two senshi and cat ran  
  
from the giant airplane cruising towards them.  
  
*****  
  
"It's this hall up there!," Neptune shouted to Uranus, who was running up ahead with   
  
Pluto. "Bear left!"   
  
The small group did as she said, turning left and racing into the very first to their right.   
  
Neptune hurriedly closed the door when they were all inside, and locked it from the inside.   
  
"So this is the room where that bastard sends all his messages," Uranus said, walking   
  
around and surveying the room. She flipped a small switch by the large screen, and in an instant,  
  
the lights came on. For a second, she was temporarily blind, and then her eyes quickly adjusted.   
  
Pluto helped Neptune direct the transmission to their target and then she pressed a large   
  
red button. The three looked at each other for a second, and then waited to see what would come  
  
of their efforts.  
  
*****  
  
In the present time, however, Michiru and Haruka were watching from a window as the  
  
strange car sped away. Both were holding their transformation sticks, a little scared and frighted.  
  
They turned away from the window as the last fumes of the car disappeared, and sat down on the  
  
couch.  
  
"It still seems wrong," Michiru said, staring of into the distance. "I wish she hadn't   
  
come."  
  
"But it is our duty," Haruka answered. "There is no escaping it." She paused a minute,   
  
letting her eyes dart down to the glowing light radiating from inside Michiru's body. Haruka rose  
  
in shock.  
  
"What's wrong!," Michiru asked, eyes now on Haruka.  
  
Haruka's hand trembled as she pointed it at Michiru's chest, saying, "Your chest is   
  
glowing!"  
  
Michiru gasped as a bright light wrapped around her, piercing her chest and rustling her  
  
hair. Suddenly, it stopped and left an elegant mirror in her hands with the sign of Neptune. The  
  
screen flickered wildly until it cleared to a picture of another woman, who looked like a slightly  
  
older replica of herself. "Neptune!," it shouted, "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes," Michiru stammered, shaking the mirror as she spoke.  
  
"Good," another voice said, which belonged to someone that looked just like Haruka.   
  
"You should not listen to Setsuna. You can't!"  
  
"Why not?," Haruka asked.  
  
A third voice joined the party, though you couldn't see the face. "Because if you do, the  
  
future will fall faster into ruins than it already has. Setsuna does not see this because the future is  
  
clouded, and she is confused, trying to fix it as much as she can. But the hope of fixing it does  
  
not lie in her. It ultimately depends on three people."  
  
"Who? Which people?," Michiru asked, very confused.  
  
"One is a little girl with a mission, another a girl with an unstable destiny, and the other is  
  
a man with a confused heart. Find them and protect them, for they are in great danger."  
  
Just then, a great deal of commotion could be heard from the other side of the   
  
transmission. It sounded as if the other two were trying to fight something off, but were not  
  
succeeding. "Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. How interesting to see you out of your cells," a  
  
different, more evil sounding voice said. In just a few seconds, the transmission was cut, and  
  
Michiru could not see a thing but her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Both looked at each other, trembling. "What should we do?," Michiru asked, clutching   
  
the mirror to her chest like a child's teddy bear.  
  
"I guess we go against Setsuna, if we can," Haruka answered.  
  
*****  
  
There were no more places to run. Mercury, Mars, and Luna were at the end of the   
  
runway, staring down at the water as it lashed at the dock.  
  
"Ha ha, this is so grand," Jedeite smirked as he appeared behind them. "Queen Beryl will  
  
forget all of my past crimes for this. The planes are coming for you, and there's no place to run."  
  
"I wouldn't be gloating if I were you," a voice said above Jedeite, causing him to turn   
  
around in panic. Five figures were atop of the airport's roof, with the wind wrapping their hair  
  
around them.  
  
"That's right," another voice said. "Star Serious Laser!!!!"  
  
The attack was just enough distraction for Mars to whip out her anti-evil sign and chant   
  
the words needed to activate it. With that, the airplanes started to surround Jedeite, keeping him  
  
trapped from escape.  
  
"Now we can get rid of you," Mars said in fighting stance.  
  
Jedeite backed away slightly, frightened now by the seven senshi around him. In his fear,  
  
he teleported away and the planes came to a halt.  
  
"Glad that's over," Luna sighed.  
  
Mercury looked up to thank their allies once again, but they were mysteriously gone, just  
  
like every battle they had helped on. She shook her head and looked at Mars. "Let's go home."  
  
Mars nodded and the two detransformed and walked away like nothing had happened.  
  
* * * * *  
  
*Don't forget to review!'-'* 


	14. Chapter 14: A Model's Ambition

*Welcome to another and long awaited chapter of Destiny Collaspes! I'm back from  
  
vacation, and school's about to start. Where has my summer gone? I have just achieved  
  
every author's goal of 100 reviews, and I was very happy with that! You know the routine!*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different reason. Can she  
  
keep the meeting of Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Standard Disclaimer: These characters and anything else used in this fic are not mine,  
  
but belong to some higher power out there. Only the idea and some of the characters are  
  
mine.*  
  
***Jean-Hime***  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Destiny Collaspes  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: A Model's Ambition  
  
  
  
  
  
Uranus should have been at that door, keeping watch. If she had, they would not have  
  
been interrupted and forced by Endymion's evil forces to end their transmission. Right now, in  
  
the limited space of the room, they fought with all their might, knowing that every breath they  
  
took could be their last.  
  
She fought with all her might, keeping the guards at bay. Endymion, five minutes after   
  
the fight had begun, retired, thinking that the guards could handle it from there. 'But he was  
  
wrong,' Uranus thought as she dealt a blow to an oncoming guard. 'We won't give up that easily.  
  
We owe it all to those who have died already.' Images filled her mind of the deaths of the two  
  
senshi she had witnessed. 'Jupiter and Venus, I shall avenge you.'  
  
Both of their deaths had been tragic, Uranus remembered. Venus, so filled with love and  
  
beauty, believed that the trembling relationship of Serenity and Endymion could be repaired. She  
  
had tried talking to Endymion one night about it, offering all kinds of tips on how to renew their  
  
love. It had failed. Venus gave one tragic scream as she suffered suicide in her bedchambers,  
  
filled with the gruesome memories of her horrible night when her king had raped her. Uranus had  
  
been walking along the corridors that night and heard the shrilling screams and felt the death of a  
  
fellow senshi. One look at Venus' sheets portrayed the answer. She never trusted Endymion  
  
again.  
  
Jupiter's was more recent. Their first escape attempt had been cut off, and so she, Jupiter,  
  
and Neptune were forced to go down a separate corridor from the rest of the senshi. Jupiter was  
  
having second thoughts of leaving Serenity, though they were her orders to leave at once from  
  
the palace. The senshi turned back, and was met with cold steel. Her body fell on the ground, but  
  
Uranus and Neptune could not tend to it. They had to run, to leave this horrible nightmare. But it  
  
continued right after being trapped inside with no way out. Their last hope was Chibiusa, and  
  
then it sounded impossible.   
  
Just then something caught Uranus' attention from the corner of her eye. "Neptune, look  
  
out!!!," she screamed at her companion. The other senshi looked around, but she was too late. A  
  
guard that had snuck behind her drove his sword right in her heart just as he was met by a swipe  
  
by Pluto. Both died at the same time, falling on top of each other.  
  
"Noooo!!!!," Uranus screamed, looking at her dead lover buried under the body of a   
  
palace guard. With her building rage, she used it to cut down five surrounding guards around her,  
  
tasting the cold blood with a new passion. She could not stop. Not until they were all dead.  
  
Uranus swiped at more guards, then stopped when all were on the ground, lying in their own  
  
blood. She used her remaining strength to lift the body of the dead soldier from Neptune's. With  
  
tears freely flowing, she collapsed on her dead partner. Neptune was dead, it couldn't be true. But  
  
it was, and Uranus could never deny it.  
  
A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, trying to pull her away. Uranus cast it off and dwelt   
  
in her own self pity. At the moment, she was having a nervous breakdown. The hand tried again,  
  
holding on when Uranus tried to cast it off again. "Uranus, you have to get up," Pluto said in a  
  
silent voice. She was upset over the tragedy as well, but it wasn't as deep an impact to her as it  
  
was to Uranus. "Uranus, we have to leave before more guards come."  
  
"I don't want to leave," Uranus snapped, refusing to get up from her spot.  
  
Pluto rose up from the ground. "You can't avenge their deaths if you die yourself. Not  
  
Neptune, not the Inner Senshi, not Saturn, or our queen. If you keep lying there, wallowing in  
  
Neptune's blood, there is no hope for them." Uranus looked up at her, wiping the tears from her  
  
eyes and parting away the tangled hair from her face. "If anything, at least live for this purpose."  
  
Uranus nodded and rose up, facing Pluto. "Where do you propose we run now?"  
  
"The time gates," Pluto said.   
  
*****  
  
Chami looked down at the body of her dead partner laying in his coffin, almost peaceful  
  
despite the way he had died. She could not deny that she had felt some affection for the former  
  
general, though she had never expressed it. Maybe she might have been able to tell him if Queen  
  
Beryl had not put him in forever sleep. But she envied him. Her fate with Endymion would be far  
  
worse as soon as he had the time to deal with her. Forever sleep was not an option with her  
  
emperor. Endymion liked blood. He liked it when someone was bathed in it.  
  
The new generals were already on their new mission she had heard from the one called   
  
Zoicite, who seemed to have a great dislike for Nephrite and his companion, Teki. Chami  
  
shivered as she thought about it, partly because the room was cold. The Dark Kingdom was  
  
supposed to be located near the North Pole, which was probably why it was so chilly. She  
  
thought how nice it would be to walk in the snow like she used to when she was a small child  
  
when snow had still existed on Earth. Maybe she could do it now, just take a walk in the snow.  
  
"Chami, Endymion requests to see you," Zoicite said from the door, turning away once he  
  
had delivered his message. Chami knew what was coming and dreaded it. It was her turn to die.  
  
But when Chami emerged in the hallway, her feet took a different path from the   
  
transmission room. They took her all the way to the large front door, which was bare of guards at  
  
the moment. She used all her strength to push it open and walked into the continuous snow. She  
  
was going to have a walk and be done with all her worries.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Motoki stopped his ice cream maker as he heard Usagi's last question. It was a lovely   
  
day, and it was very typical that the blond-haired girl would stop over either for ice cream or a  
  
conversation.  
  
"Motoki, do you think I can be a model?," Usagi pressed again, leaning on the counter.   
  
The young man smiled. "I guess you could if that's what you really wanted."  
  
Usagi looked accomplished and full of hope at his words. In a happy leap, she jumped off   
  
the revolving chair and walked out of the arcade. Motoki watched as she left, surprised at her  
  
energy.   
  
"Is she usually like that?," a voice behind him asked.  
  
"Yes, but it's part of her charm," Motoki answered, taking out a towel to wipe the   
  
counters. He faced his friend, who was sitting in a far off bench, drinking a glass of tea. "You  
  
know, Mamoru, you ought to get a girlfriend. It wouldn't hurt you as much as you say."  
  
The man shook his head, finished his drink, and stood up. "I have no time." Mamoru left,  
  
leaving Motoki to his cleaning and another batch of customers.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
At the Kou apartment, an appetizing smell greeted Chibiusa and Seiya as they sat in the   
  
living room. Taiki was making dinner, since he was about the only one who could put effort into  
  
it. The missing member of the group was not there yet, but he was due back soon.  
  
"Where's Yaten again?," asked Chibiusa. The shortest of the Lights owed her a match at  
  
Scrabble.  
  
Seiya shrugged. Taiki wasn't listening because he was too busy boiling water over the   
  
stove.   
  
Chibiusa didn't have to wait long for her answer. The door opening was the symbol of   
  
Yaten's arrival, but it didn't sound very happy. In fact, it slammed rather hard as it closed. Yaten  
  
appeared, trying to look calm but clearly the anger was there. They all watched him as he plopped  
  
on the couch next to Seiya.  
  
"Allright, Yaten, spill it," Seiya urged his brother.  
  
It took a few seconds until Yaten spoke. Then he said, "I went to this neat little camera   
  
group today as you all recall." Several heads around the room nodded. "Well, there's this man  
  
named Kijin Shibakawa who takes real good nature scenes. I wanted to know how his work was  
  
doing, and all that jerk could do was take pictures of our sexy group leader. Says he's starting  
  
some kind of modeling contest, too."  
  
"That's weird," Taiki said as he finished the stew on the stove. "Maybe it's that thing   
  
called hormones that every guy has."  
  
Yaten shook his head. "Nope. Kijin happens to be very shy around girls. It's not his thing   
  
to give up nature for girl watching."  
  
"I heard from Usagi that she joined that contest and she got accepted," Chibiusa jumped  
  
in. "She's real happy about it too."  
  
*****  
  
Usagi stood in a spacious fitting room, waiting for her number to be called. She was very  
  
excited, since it was every girl's dream to be a model. The only problem was her bathing suit.  
  
Yes, the poor blond was wearing a nice pink swimsuit, except with moth holes.   
  
Fortunally for her, there were some nice yellow ribbons lying around and she used those to  
  
complete the ensemble. Even if it didn't compete with some of the designer suits lying around,  
  
she hoped beauty would be the main factor in the end.  
  
"All right, everyone, take your places for the shooting," a voice boomed over the   
  
intercom. Usagi was about to follow all the other girls out when she noticed something moving  
  
over in one of the fitting rooms. She walked over there, and was jumped by a small, pink-haired  
  
object.  
  
"Ah!!! Get off of me!," she shouted. Chibiusa covered her mouth and proceeded to climb   
  
off of her.  
  
"Sorry about that, but I had to investigate," Chibiusa said once her future mother was   
  
back on her feet. "All the girls disappeared since that Kijin guy took their picture."  
  
"Oh," Usagi answered and sighed. 'I could have been one of them,' she thought before   
  
taking out her microphone. "Are the other's here?"  
  
"Yes," Chibiusa said, also taking out her henshin item.   
  
"Searcher Star Power, Makeup!!!"  
  
"Creator Star Power, Makeup!!!"  
  
The two senshi then proceeded to run into the camera room. As promised, the other three  
  
Starlights were there, and another youma to boot. There were no signs of the disappeared girls,  
  
just the photographer Kijin on the floor. He was out cold but looked okay.  
  
"I wonder where those two generals are?," Maker asked, surveying the room.  
  
Fighter took out her star yell and smirked, "I say we take care of the youma first before  
  
we start worrying about anything else."  
  
"Star Serious Laser!!!," she shouted, aiming the attack right at the confused youma in the   
  
corner. At the very last moment it noticed the attack and dodged out of the way.  
  
"Is it just me, or are these things getting smarter?," Creator asked, amazed at the quick   
  
dodging effects of the youma. The others noticed this too, and paused in thought for a while.  
  
"Looks like you guessed right," a voice said, and two figures, both men, emerged from   
  
their hiding place behind the senshi. One was the curly, brown-haired general of the Dark  
  
Kingdom, while the other, with his blue, spiked hair and gray eyes, was from Endymion's army.  
  
They were both smirking at the five Starlights.  
  
"You can't suppose we'd be that weak and dish out the same tricks all the time," the   
  
purple suited general named Shizu replied. Unlike the last general and his partner, he seemed to  
  
get along with Nephrite.  
  
"If you don't mind, we'd like to cut to the business at hand," Healer growled and turned   
  
around from the two generals. The others followed suit.  
  
Once again, the two generals smirked. "Suit yourself," they said as they disappeared from  
  
the battle area.  
  
At that moment, a rose pierced right through the youma's left eye. In another corner of the  
  
room, Tuxedo Kamen stood, looking proud of himself. With the advantage at hand, Searcher,  
  
Creator, and Fighter were able to use their attacks to destroy the youma. Kamen had disappeared  
  
as well, so no one could thank him for his heroics.  
  
*****  
  
Along the highway overlooking a quiet and calm beach, a car wissed by. It contained two  
  
passengers, which happened to be the figures of Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"I looked at the records today," Michiru said softly, staring at the sea. "I believe Juuban is  
  
where we can find them."  
  
Haruka nodded, eyes overlooking the road. "Then, we can enroll?"  
  
"Yes, though we might be sixteen, I don't think anyone will notice too much," Michiru  
  
answered. "I want to see what those three were talking about. I want to know that we are doing   
  
the right thing."  
  
"I agree," Haruka said. She drove them on, past the sea and on into the sunset.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* Review if you liked this chapter!!!* 


	15. Chapter 15: Thunderstorms, Spooky Mansio...

*Here's the next, long awaited chapter.*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different reason. Can she  
  
keep the meeting of Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Disclaimer: These characters anything else used in this fic are not mine, but belong to  
  
some higher power out there. Only the idea and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Destiny Collaspes  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Thunderstorms, Spooky Mansions, and Ghosts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ami," Usagi called out as she saw the blue-haired girl ahead of her. She was in the  
  
hall, walking to her next class.   
  
Ami turned around and smiled. "Hello Usagi. How are you?"  
  
"Doing fine," she answered. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you could hang out on   
  
Saturday? Go shopping?"  
  
"Sorry. Rei and I are off to the beach," Ami said.   
  
Usagi pouted. She liked going to the beach, and the thought that she wasn't invited made  
  
her disappointed. Her family hadn't taken there since last year after all and the days were getting  
  
hotter. She left for her next class.  
  
*****  
  
As luck would have it, Usagi told Seiya about her plight and he was more than willing to  
  
go there as well. In fact, he told her that Taiki and Yaten were also excited, and that Chibiusa  
  
wanted to go as well. So it was settled. Taiki rented a cabin along the waterfront, Usagi got  
  
permission from her parents that she could go if she slept in a different room, and it was a special  
  
holiday so everything was set for the next day.  
  
At eight-thirty in the morning, the Tsukino's witnessed a miracle when Usagi was out of  
  
bed, dressed, eaten breakfast, and was standing outside the gate. Shingo kept saying it was a  
  
fluke, while Usagi's mother made sure she had everything packed and Mr. Tsukino fumed that  
  
his only daughter was spending the night with three boys in the same cabin. But, all three  
  
managed to wave as she left in the big, blue, Kou van as it pulled away with their final passenger.  
  
"I'm afraid the forecast called for scattered showers today," Taiki told the four as they   
  
were driving towards the beach. "We might have to spend the day in our cabin."  
  
Seiya smirked. "The weatherman is always wrong. I mean, there's no cloud in the sky."   
  
He kept smiling until he heard a low rumble of thunder in the distance.  
  
The van kept driving until it found itself in a small parking lot. Since it was a private   
  
beach, Taiki explained that they would have to walk in order to reach the cabin. He parked, and  
  
everyone emerged with something to carry. They set out a small forest trail, following Taiki's  
  
careful directions.  
  
To the weatherman's predictions, the clouds had started to bunch up into an awful   
  
looking cumulus cloud. It started to rain, casting a drab moment on the small group heading  
  
through the trail.  
  
"I hate thunder," Usagi started chattering. "Please no thunder."  
  
She did not get her wish. A large strike was followed by a long and terrifying boom of   
  
thunder. Usagi's nerves couldn't take it anymore. She started screaming as she ran away from the  
  
group.  
  
"Odango!," Seiya called after her. He ended up running after her.  
  
Yaten and Chibiusa tried to go after them, but Taiki would not allow it. "We have to stick  
  
together. The important thing is to get to our cabin, and then someone can then find them." The  
  
others nodded and went the rest of the way with Taiki.  
  
As for Usagi, she couldn't stop running, even with a distant voice calling after her. Ever   
  
since she was a child, she had always been afraid of thunder. Her mother would always have to  
  
comfort her in order for Usagi to feel better. She needed some comfort right now.  
  
"Odango!," the voice eventually caught up to her, and Usagi rejoiced that Seiya was by   
  
her side. She hugged him in fear and happiness. Seiya hugged back. "You know, we need to get  
  
out of the rain."  
  
Usagi suddenly noticed that both she and Seiya were wet and sighed. "I guess Taiki went  
  
on without us. How are we going to find shelter?"  
  
Seiya was silent. His eyes were fixated on a small figure coming towards them. It   
  
appeared to be a little girl in a hood. Usagi also managed to notice.  
  
The figure then bowed and made a motion for the two people to follow her. Usagi and  
  
Seiya followed, since they had no other choice. As the girl led them up a huge hill, lightning  
  
showed a tall, old mansion. Usagi would have shrieked, but Seiya gently covered her mouth.  
  
They were approaching the door now.  
  
Usagi did scream when three figures opened the door and hid behind Seiya's tall frame.   
  
Three monsters appeared, looking to be part of the management. Even Seiya was slightly taken  
  
aback. The only one not afraid was the young girl.  
  
Behind the monsters a man of about thirty-five appeared. He raced over to the young girl,  
  
looking down at her disapprovingly before he finally acknowledged the two figures still standing  
  
in the rain. He pulled a card out of his pocket and looked at it for a second. "Are you the new  
  
renters?!," he asked them.  
  
Usagi grimaced as she huddled close to Seiya for warmth. She was chilled to the bone  
  
from the rain and could hardly hear the man call out to them. As for Seiya, he pulled her closer to  
  
the mansion and under the shelter of the porch. He came closer to the man, saying, "Can we at  
  
least come in? My girlfriend might catch pneumonia."  
  
She thought she heard him say girlfriend, but her ears were ringing and plugged. Instead,   
  
she felt someone push her into the mansion before she blacked out.  
  
*****  
  
Seiya paced around the narrow hall of the mansion as he waited for Usagi to wake up. It   
  
had almost made him afraid when she had fallen into his arms unconscience, but the three  
  
monster servants had took her away to get warm and he was left to get warm himself. In some  
  
new clothes, he felt better already.  
  
Out of Usagi's room a servant emerged, bowed, and left. He tried the door to see if he   
  
could get in, but the servant had locked it on her way out. 'Darn,' he thought and decided to stop  
  
trying. After all, his feet were tired from all the pacing he had done. He headed out of the hall to  
  
a large dining room, which was laden high with food. His stomach grumbled, reminded how  
  
hungry he was. He sat down and started pilling food on his plate.  
  
"I'm sure there's been a mistake," he heard someone yell, interrupting his appetite as he   
  
had started eating. "I rented a place to stay and this is the place."  
  
"Rei, are you sure?," another voice asked. "I didn't think it would be this spooky."  
  
The door opened to reveal the fiery-eyed priestess, who was even more fired up then   
  
normal. By her side, a little confused, stood Ami. They both stared at Seiya as they came in.  
  
Seiya rose, realizing the mess he was trapped in. He ran off towards Usagi's hall in a   
  
hurry, wanting to avoid the wrath of Rei Hino. When he came to Usagi's room, he found the door  
  
open, and locked himself in. All too soon he heard footsteps passing and he breathed a sigh of  
  
relief.  
  
"Seiya, what are you doing here?," he heard behind him, and noticed Usagi against a far  
  
corner of the room, crawling out from behind a large chair. "Did you see that ghost that just came  
  
in?"  
  
"Ghost?," Seiya asked and walked closer to Usagi. About halfway he found himself face  
  
to face with a large spirit. Before he had any time to react, it disappeared out of the room and  
  
fluttered in the hallway. It took about two hours for the couple to come out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
The next night, things seemed a bit spooky to the group of five as they sat around a small   
  
fire, munching on sandwiches. The wind outside was chilly and the waves harshly hit the shore,  
  
with overcast clouds covering the moon.   
  
Usagi and Seiya had finally found their group when they had ventured out of the mansion   
  
to the beach, and immediately told them of the strange things going on. They decided then to wait  
  
the night out in their cabin. But, most of them were getting tired. Yaten had already gone to bed,  
  
and Chibiusa was napping on the couch. The cabin became eerily silent.  
  
"Seiya, do you think Ami and Rei are all right up there?," Usagi asked, referring to the  
  
guests who were staying in the mansion that night. She was sitting right beside him on the floor,  
  
staring at the fire.  
  
Seiya nodded and looked at her. "Rei is a priestess. If anything's amiss, she would know.   
  
And as for Ami, you shouldn't doubt her intelligence," he said, trying to make her think  
  
everything was okay. Usagi nodded back and started yawning.  
  
"I'm tired," she said. She rested her head on his shoulder, not real aware that she was   
  
drifting off to sleep on Seiya's shoulder. As for Seiya, he merely smiled and stared back at the  
  
fire crackling.  
  
After about two hours later, Seiya could suddenly hear screaming coming from outside.   
  
He gently pushed Usagi awake, who was still dozing on his shoulder. She looked up at him  
  
questionably, but the distant screams answered her thoughts. They both rose and started to wake  
  
the whole cabin up.  
  
*****  
  
She couldn't do it alone. One senshi against an out-of-control spirit seemed just a tad bit  
  
meaningless to her. Mercury at the moment was trying to wake the small, sleeping girl, while  
  
she, Mars, was battling a spirit that had turned everything topsy-turvy.  
  
A distant sound of footsteps met her ears. She wondered if it was help on the way, like all   
  
the times they had been helped by the Starlights. They certainly needed it now. The girl's father  
  
had been tossed out of the building when the spirit had woken up and the servants were too  
  
frightened to do anything. Her anti-evil signs weren't working as well. Plus, magic from her  
  
attack wouldn't even affect it.   
  
"Mercury, this darn ghost won't stop!," she yelled desperately, backing a few paces away   
  
from the ghost and its attempts to ramshackle the whole mansion.  
  
The blue-haired senshi looked up at her companion for a brief moment before resuming   
  
the task of waking the girl. At a few more urgings, the girl's eyes fluttered open. She rose fast,  
  
staring at the wrecked room and the mysterious senshi. As she rose, she looked expectantly  
  
around for her father. "Father?!," she yelled.  
  
"Over here!," someone yelled, and both the senshi and the girl jumped through the hall  
  
in the wall to where her father was lying, being taken care of by the mysterious Starlights.  
  
"Sakiko," the father mumbled, and the girl hugged him.  
  
It didn't last long. The spirit had followed them outside, intent on causing more damage.   
  
Like last time, it flew straight for Sakiko's father. But, its flight was stopped when the girl  
  
blasted it away.  
  
*****  
  
Finally, Usagi was happy to say that she got to spend the last day of her vacation at the   
  
beach. Together, they were playing with Sakiko, Rei, and Ami. As the blond-haired girl walked  
  
into the spray of the water, she felt relaxed.  
  
"Hey Odango!," someone shouted, and Usagi was zapped by the large splash Seiya had   
  
managed to knock at her. Looking for revenge, Usagi jumped on his back, refusing to let go. The  
  
two laughed as they fell into the water.  
  
"Seiya, what did you mean when you called me your girlfriend?," Usagi asked, finally   
  
popping the question.  
  
"Huh," Seiya asked. He sighed. Now was as good a time as any to ask.. Taking her hands,   
  
he stared into her eyes, asking, "Usagi, will you be my girlfriend?" He stood in silence, waiting  
  
for what he thought might be a rejection.  
  
If people could fly, Usagi would have been doing just that. She squealed in glee as she   
  
hugged him.  
  
As for on the shore, Chibiusa watched as the two hugged. It was a start. A small, but   
  
helping start for Chibiusa's effort.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
*Review, as always! =] 


	16. Chapter 16: Jupiter Rising

* Things from now on, I hope, will be getting more interesting. Next chapter, I hope to be  
  
able to answer some reviews in the fanfic, because some of you have been asking some  
  
questions about the fic. As for the chapters, I'm afraid they're not getting any shorter. I  
  
try to make them shorter, but there's always so much material to put in. Oh well. Just  
  
remember to make my day and review after the chapter, whether you be an old or new  
  
reader!*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different reason. Can she keep  
  
the meeting of Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?!*  
  
*Disclaimer: These characters or anything else used in this fic are not mine but belong to  
  
some higher power out there. Only the plot and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Destiny Collaspes  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Jupiter Rising  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat behind a tree, a typical loner in a new school. She was disappointed that no one   
  
would come and sit beside her, but that was a very common thing where she came from. No one  
  
ever sat with Makato Kino. The reason was because she looked like a bully, and she knew it.  
  
Makato stole a glance through the bushes to view the other students of her new school.   
  
They were sitting in their own little groups, talking, laughing, and eating. She sighed as she  
  
looked back at the days events.  
  
First, there had been her walk to school, strolling through the neighborhoods before she   
  
came to an intersection. The walking sign was not lit so she waited patiently. Then it happened.  
  
She heard shouts coming from behind her, and a short girl getting harassed by a bunch of punks.  
  
Her heart stopped. The girl looked familiar. Makato wanted to help her, so she ran to her aid.  
  
"Stop picking on a helpless girl like that!," she shouted, rising to her full height. The   
  
punks looked frightened as she stared at them, partly because no one had done that before and  
  
especially a girl. Makato smiled as she balled her hand into a fist. Forget her New Year's  
  
resolution. These guys were going down.  
  
Until one of the guys fell over at her feet. She looked up at the new stranger. He ignored   
  
her stare as he beat the other two punks down, the girl behind him cheering him on with shouts of  
  
"Seiya!" as he beat the last one down. Makato was amazed as he returned to the girl, returning  
  
the hug of appreciation she was giving him. The girl smiled as they walked by and the guy  
  
winked at her as they passed.  
  
As so, that had happened before she had arrived at school. She remembered not being the   
  
only one new at that school. There had been two more new students as well.  
  
"Hello. Are you alone?," a voice asked above her head. Makato looked up to see a boy   
  
with sandy blond hair in the standard, boy's uniform and beside him a girl with an unusual color  
  
of aquamarine hair. "We were wondering if we could eat lunch with you," the girl said, smiling.  
  
Makato's heart jumped as she managed to nod her head and make room for them   
  
underneath the tree. "My name's Makato Kino," she started, feeling slightly shy. Boy, was that  
  
guy handsome. He remembered her of her old boyfriend...  
  
"Michiru Kaioh, and this is Haruka Tenou," the girl gestured, first to herself and then   
  
Haruka. He smiled and Makato wanted to melt.  
  
*****  
  
Queen Beryl, as usual, was sitting at her throne, staring at the large ball of energy   
  
gathered between her hands. Her face was set in a grim look of determination as she closed her  
  
eyes, trying to let her anger melt away. The problem was, it wouldn't melt away. Metallia had  
  
called her in just a few minutes beforehand, requesting energy. How could she tell the evil that  
  
she had none?  
  
The ruler was now in want of the ginzuishou. It was, at the moment on Earth, spread into   
  
seven pieces. It held the seven most powerful youma in its restraint and was waiting for the day  
  
when they would wake again in their hosts. All they had to do was locate those crystals and then  
  
the most powerful force would be opening for their bidding. It was a wonderful thought.  
  
Something like that could get rid of the Sailor Senshi and make sure they never appeared again.  
  
Queen Beryl smirked. If she had that power, Emperor Endymion would forgive her for his   
  
recently defeated general. But, there was no need to tell him what she was now searching for.  
  
The man had enough on his plate already.  
  
*****  
  
Motoki was once again washing glasses at the counter, making sure the ice cream stains   
  
were gone and the glass sparkled. Today, "The Crown" was crowded, filled with teenagers  
  
mostly and a few young boys. Either they had come for the Sailor V game or to have something  
  
from the menu.  
  
"Hey Motoki! Look's like you have a crowd today," he heard a voice behind him and   
  
turned around. There was Seiya and his new girlfriend Usagi, who had just burst through the  
  
door. Motoki smiled. Seiya was a good person and seemed to be a perfect guy for Usagi. They  
  
seemed to be suited well for each other.  
  
Usagi came bounding up to the counter first, eyes full of happiness. "We were wondering   
  
if we could have some chocolate milkshakes?," she asked.  
  
"Odango, I thought you wanted to play Sailor V again?," Seiya teased her, joining her at   
  
the counter. He held up two fingers to Motoki and said, "We'll take those two milkshakes."  
  
As Motoki started on the milkshakes, the couple sat down at a nearby booth. It was just   
  
after school and the two were still in their uniforms, Seiya's blue jacket and Usagi's sailor  
  
blouse. When they received their milkshakes, Seiya noticed that Usagi was staring at something  
  
other than the food or him. He looked behind him and saw a tall girl at another booth, sitting  
  
alone and watching everything around her.  
  
"What is it, Odango?," he asked her. As he stared harder, he noticed that the girl was also   
  
in a few of his classes. She was new. He forgot where she came from, though.  
  
Usagi shook her head and looked away, taking another sip of her milkshake before   
  
speaking. "That's the new girl, Makato. Umino told me in class that she was a bully that got  
  
thrown out of her school. She doesn't look so bad." She twisted a little bit of her skirt before she  
  
rose up from the table. "I want to say hi to her. I'll be back in a minute, Seiya." Usagi took off  
  
from the booth, leaving Seiya sitting there.  
  
As Usagi was off talking to the new student, Yaten and Taiki came through the door,   
  
followed closely by Chibiusa. They quickly noticed Seiya and came over to his booth.   
  
Seiya smirked as he looked up at his brothers and their adopted little sister. "Hey guys.   
  
Why's Taiki so red?"  
  
Taiki blushed a little, added a more pink shade to his face while Yaten leaned down to his   
  
level, trying to keep laughter suppressed. "Taiki wants to ask Ami out," he whispered into  
  
Seiya's ear. "We were coming out of the school building to catch up with you when Taiki  
  
accidentally crashed into Ami and all their stuff fell to the ground. That's why it took so long to  
  
get here."  
  
Seiya chuckled, but didn't say anything to Taiki, who had wandered towards the games.   
  
Taiki had always been shy around girls, ever since he had a small crush on one when he was  
  
twelve. The tall adolescent had spent hours each night trying to compose a good poem that would  
  
bring his love out in the open, but he didn't even have the guts to complete it. So one day, Yaten  
  
blurted it out and Taiki almost never recovered. It had been funny that day, but Taiki didn't speak  
  
to them for weeks after.  
  
*****  
  
Ami and Rei walked straight into the Crown, due to the earlier bidding of Luna. She had  
  
felt something radiating from inside the place, that had felt like the aura of power that came from  
  
one of the senshi of the Moon Kingdom. This power seemed to be a little stronger than either  
  
Ami or Rei's, which had made the black cat curious of its origins.  
  
Inside they saw the familiar group of Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Chibiusa clustered around  
  
each other, both Seiya and Yaten laughing, with an embarrassed Taiki and a giggling Chibiusa.  
  
The group, plus Usagi, had seemed to make the Crown their hangout over the last few weeks. As  
  
for the odango-haired girl, she was sitting a few booths away with a strange, tall, brown-haired  
  
girl. They walked over to investigate the new student.  
  
"Oh, hi guys," Usagi spoke first. She gestured to the strange girl, "This is Makato, a new  
  
student over at Juuban Middle School."  
  
"Ami, pleased to meet you," Ami smiled and bowed politely. Rei just shook hands with  
  
Makato and smiled while prowling the girl to see if she was a youma.   
  
  
  
"Oh, what a lovely cat," Makato said and stroked Luna, which made the cat meow happily.  
  
Rei and Ami than proceeded to sit in the booth next to the two and started to discuss the subject  
  
of a guy named Joe. Usagi said that she heard about him from one of her friends, who told her  
  
that he was so talented at the crane game that he won all the toys. The four girls stared at Joe now  
  
as he won another sack full of toys. Makato's eyes got dreamy as she said, "He reminds me of  
  
someone I know."  
  
Seiya then came walking over to the booth, exchanging greeting and an introduction to  
  
Makato. "Usagi, are you ready to go now. We have a study date tonight." The two dismissed  
  
themselves and left with the rest of the group. Shortly after, Ami and Rei had to leave as well.  
  
They left the new girl feeling more slightly welcome than she had felt before.  
  
*****  
  
Makato stayed to watch Joe, following him carefully as he continued to win more toys   
  
from the crane machine. He reminded her of someone that she knew once, but then, every other  
  
cute guy she saw did too. Maybe she was depressed with her love life.   
  
She had once had a boyfriend, lean and muscular, a lady's man. Unfortunally, Makato   
  
was two inches taller then him. The relationship would not work out, she saw every day at her  
  
old school. The simple bondings of love seemed to rip as he confronted her one day, fed up with  
  
the jokes and the humiliation of having a taller girlfriend than himself. Makato had always been  
  
proud of her height, but when he told her those hateful words, she cursed herself for being proud  
  
of it.   
  
Now as she watched Joe, she knew it would not work out. Yet, she wanted to try still, and   
  
so when he left the soda shop, she followed. For a few minutes it was pure silence, even though  
  
people were still walking the streets. Joe stopped then, and turned around to see Makato behind  
  
him.  
  
"Why are you following me," he asked, impatience in his tone.  
  
Makato searched for an answer, not wanting him to think she was a stalker. "I wanted to   
  
know how you do it with the crane game, like your secret," Makato said uneasily.  
  
Joe turned away and resumed walking. "You wouldn't be able to do it, and it's not like I   
  
have the time to talk at the moment." As he spoke, the sky became dark, even though it was only  
  
four in the afternoon. People felt uncomfortable in the streets and retreated into shops and  
  
restaurants as if they knew something would happen. A shadow descended on Joe, and suddenly,  
  
he fell to the ground, rolling around in pain.  
  
Makato, alarmed by what she saw, turned to the left to see a man floating in the air, curly   
  
hair thrown into a ponytail. Makato ran to Joe's aid, seeing the man smirk as he threw an energy  
  
blast at the wounded Joe. She jumped in the way and shielded the blast, screaming in and  
  
collapsing in pain. It wasn't like the pain she had dealt with in fights against bullies. This was  
  
true dark energy, consuming her energy and making her weak.   
  
"How about another go," the man above Makato said. He surveyed Makato and smiled.   
  
"You won't be living long with this next attack!" Just like before, he released the energy and  
  
Makato could only stare as it came closer and closer. For a moment, time stood still, but instantly  
  
returned when a figure blocked her vision and took the blast aimed at Makato.  
  
"Haruka!," Makato gasped. The student managed to remain standing, though she looked   
  
to be in pain.  
  
Coming to join them, Michiru rushed to the three teenager's aid, first surveying Haruka   
  
before the others. She looked at Haruka and said, "We have to transform. There's no other choice  
  
now."  
  
Haruka grimaced, turning her head to glance at Makato and Joe. Joe was now silent,   
  
slipping into an unconscience state. As for Makato, she was confused and frightened. She wanted  
  
to be able to defend herself, but she saw no way how. Haruka, seeing Michiru's point, reached  
  
into her school jacket pocket and pulled out a blue wand. Michiru followed suit, taking out an  
  
aquamarine wand instead.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!!!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!!!"  
  
Makato gasped as she saw Haruka and Michiru appear in strange costumes like the ones   
  
she had seen a few strange superheros wearing. There was also a gasp from the man in the air,  
  
who now dropped to the ground with a frightened expression on his face.  
  
"I am Sailor Uranus, senshi of the planet Uranus," Haruka, now Uranus, shouted. She was   
  
wearing a blue fuku with yellow ribbons. Makato could see clearly that she was a woman and felt  
  
ashamed of thinking otherwise.  
  
"And I am Sailor Neptune, senshi of the planet Neptune," Michiru yelled after Uranus,   
  
her fuku matching her aquamarine hair adorned with blue bows.  
  
The man was clearly blown away by their introductions. 'This wasn't supposed to be this  
  
way,' Zoicite thought. 'Queen Beryl never mentioned these senshi.'  
  
Makato, on the other side of the fight, felt as if this was familiar in a way. The fukus were   
  
familiar, the atmosphere was familiar, even the very energy surrounding the two senshi reminded  
  
her of something. It made her seem idle, as if she should be there with them. All of a sudden, she  
  
felt a something warm on her forehead, burning at the flesh. It hurt badly, but Makato remained  
  
standing, a green aura surrounding her.  
  
Feeling something different, Uranus and Neptune turned their attention to Makato. She   
  
was standing behind them, a green aura around her and a strange mark on her forehead. The light  
  
grew brighter, consuming her. It was calling something, and all the two senshi could do was  
  
watch to see what would happen.  
  
*****  
  
Luna lay comfortably on her master's blue blanketed bed, enjoying the relaxation of not   
  
being disturbed. Ever since Ami had removed the cover from her moon mark, Luna had always  
  
been busy helping her and Rei become senshi. After all, she was the one whom had held their  
  
transformation wands. They looked to the cat as a teacher and a mentor. Luna knew they  
  
wouldn't fail her in finding the princess.  
  
As she stretched herself on the bed, however, the peaceful moment was suddenly ruined.   
  
Luna watched in both fascination and horror as something floated above her. It was the wand of  
  
Jupiter, meant to be kept by Luna until the senshi awakened. The wand glowed green and then  
  
disappeared, leaving Luna fully awake. Something was wrong if the wand had been called before  
  
Luna had been able to find the senshi. She jumped off the bed and out of the room, running  
  
through the mansion to alert Sailor Mercury right away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	17. Chapter 17: The Moon Wand

*Chapter Seventeen is up and I couldn't be more happier! If any one of you read my  
  
"Twelve Days of Christmas", don't fret, cause I haven't given up on it! The next chapter is  
  
in the making, so you should see it up soon, (unless school interferes.) You see, my science fair project got selected for regionals, so I'm really busy over that! Oh, if you enjoy the chapter,   
  
please review! Questions and comments are also welcome!*  
  
*Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different reason. Can she keep the  
  
meeting of Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?*  
  
*Disclaimer: These characters or anything else used in this fic are not mine, but belong to some  
  
higher power out there. Only the plot and some of the characters are mine.*  
  
***Jean-Hime***  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Destiny Collapses  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The Moon Wand  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Luna had come rushing in, Ami had been studying for an algebra test that was three   
  
weeks ahead in her schedule. The cat gave her the surprising news about the staff of Jupiter and  
  
what might be happening at that moment because of it. Ami immediately called Rei on their little  
  
communication system. They had agreed to meet close to the Crown and spread out from there.  
  
  
  
Sailor Mars, standing fifty feet from the Crown, felt the prickling energy coming from   
  
somewhere close by. Her partner was scanning the area, trying to pinpoint the source. The energy  
  
was not evil, but it was certainly strong. Stronger than Mars or Mercury. "I think I found it,"  
  
Mercury breathed, removing her blue visor from her eyes. "It should be past this street and to the  
  
left." Mars didn't wait for her to finish. Already her heels were clicking against the sidewalk as  
  
she ran.  
  
"Mars, stop!," was the only warning the fire senshi got before colliding into something   
  
solid. It wasn't a building or a fence, but seemingly an invisible barrier. She cursed. Whoever had  
  
made it was somewhere near, intent on keeping them away. Suddenly, a scream sounded behind  
  
her. Sailor Mars turned to see a frightened Mercury in the grasp of a man sporting fiery red and  
  
green eyes in a blue uniform. He smirked as he threw a howling Luna off his arm, in which the  
  
cat had tried to protect her master by bitting him. "Make a move or attack, and your partner gets  
  
hurt," he shouted. Mercury struggled when she heard this, only to be hit squarely in the back,  
  
ending the struggle. The fire senshi had to surrender and keep still.  
  
*****  
  
Makato, surrounded by a green aura and in pain from a mark on her forehead, almost felt   
  
like collapsing. For a moment, she struggled with the surge of power overtaking her, trying to  
  
hold it off and stop the pain. Something dropped into her hands, hot and yet not burning her.  
  
There were words in her head, familiar words. Makato slowly let out a breath and raised what she  
  
knew to be her very own transformation stick into the air. The energy around her flowed into that  
  
very item and she shouted those familiar words out loud.  
  
"Jupiter Power, Makeup!!!"  
  
Neptune gasped as Sailor Jupiter appeared where Makato had once stood, dressed in her   
  
green and pink uniform. Behind the two senshi stood the horrified general, Zoicite, shaking in his  
  
fear. Three new senshi! Things were getting way out of hand for him. Deciding to put matters  
  
back into his own hands, the general rose back into the air.  
  
"So now it's three against one, huh?," Uranus asked, looking smug. Jupiter glanced at her   
  
new costume with curiosity before remembering what she was facing. The man had attacked Joe  
  
and even her, which gave him no mercy. It was time to see what power came with the suit.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!!!"  
  
Zoicite was thrown backward by the attack, much to his surprise. He could feel his long   
  
and constrained hair singed by the electricity and grimaced. Before he could rise from his spot,  
  
however, Uranus and Neptune stood over him like vultures. The odds didn't seem good for him  
  
at the moment. The general had an extra card up his sleeve, though.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, attacking innocent people like that," Neptune   
  
interrogated. Jupiter was already walking towards them to get a look at their fallen enemy.  
  
The general smirked. "Don't always assume that your enemy is completely down." In one   
  
swift movement, he summoned the nijizuishou inside of Joe to awaken. Uranus pinned him to  
  
the ground, growling, "What did you do?"  
  
The answer became plain as Jupiter almost shrieked, astonished and frightened by a  
  
transformed Joe, who had succumbed to the youma inside of him and thus became one. The  
  
youma gave a scream and started advancing towards the thunder senshi. Jupiter barely managed  
  
to dodge. Zoicite was abandoned on the ground as Uranus and Neptune took fighting positions  
  
away from him. He maintained a safe distance, eager to retrieve the nijizuishou once the battle  
  
was over.  
  
Again the youma decided to try to run Jupiter over again. The senshi was just recovering   
  
from their last near encounter and was not ready for him. Instead, she braced herself and so the  
  
two stood there, struggling to see which one would bulge. Clearly the youma was stronger than  
  
Jupiter, which explained her weakening knees as she started to give.  
  
"Jupiter, try getting away from that thing so we can destroy it!," Neptune shouted.  
  
Jupiter shook her head as she continued to exert her energy against the monster. "No!   
  
This thing may be a monster, but it's Joe. I can't hurt him because of that!"  
  
"I don't care what you say, I'm going to attack that thing, Joe or not!," Uranus shouted.   
  
She rose her hand in the air, about ready to preform her attack. Someone, though, cut her to the  
  
chase.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!!!"  
  
The youma was hit in the side, causing him to sag and thus pull off from Jupiter. The   
  
senshi looked to the direction of the blast to see the five famous starlight senshi, which had been  
  
on the news for quite some time. They didn't waste their time with pretty speeches, either. The  
  
five spread out, surrounding the youma and the three senshi that were already fighting.  
  
Uranus was not happy in the increase of numbers. "What are you doing here? This is our   
  
fight, not yours."  
  
The closest starlight, which happened to be Sailor Starhealer, showed as much contempt   
  
to Uranus as the senshi had shown for her. "Clearly you're losing. We just thought we might save  
  
you instead of see your guts strewn all over the place. Not that I would have cared either way."  
  
It would have been a growling match, but the youma recovered from his side blow and   
  
now stood up. Fire was blazing in its eyes, showing its rising anger and building strength.  
  
Zoicite, in the background, chuckled on how well this battle was going for him.  
  
"Please don't attack him! That youma is Joe!," Jupiter cried out once again, frustrated   
  
tears streaming down her face. Desperately she wanted some other way to end the battle instead  
  
of harm a defenseless person whose only fault was being wanted by the Dark Kingdom.   
  
It seemed the only the senshi that also realized this was Sailor Starcreator and even   
  
Starsearcher, who was staring at the youma as it decided which person to attack. Creator rushed  
  
to Fighter and grabbed onto the senshi's arm in which her star yell was held. "Fighter, she's right.  
  
It's not right."  
  
Fighter seemed to struggle with that thought, eyes darting back and forth from the youma  
  
back to Creator.  
  
"Creator! It's coming right for you!," Maker shouted. Creator turned to see the youma   
  
scream a battle cry and charge right for her. Clearly she was unprepared. Each senshi around her  
  
tried to attack the beast before it rammed into her but it was hopeless. Creator could not even  
  
seem to brace herself for the attack.  
  
But it never came and the reason became apparent as a wounded Fighter collapsed in   
  
front of her, the senshi's left arm bleeding profusely.   
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!!!," Maker shouted, and the other senshi moved to attack the youma   
  
as Creator kneeled down to the injured Fighter. "It's all my fault," she cried as she looked at  
  
Fighter's wound. "Maybe we should have attacked him when we could." Her tears came down  
  
more freely.  
  
"No, don't say that," Fighter strained to smile, but the pain was intense. "You're right,   
  
it's just there seems no way to defeat something like that." With her other arm, she managed to  
  
hug Creator close to her and let the senshi cry. "You got a good heart, so don't regret what you  
  
did."  
  
As Fighter spoke, Creator thought how hopeless the battle now seemed. To her   
  
knowledge, there was no real way to make the youma become Joe again. The starlight senshi had  
  
won so many battles, only to reach a stumbling block that could mean a fatal mistake. It never  
  
occurred to her that something warm was materializing in front of her.  
  
"Creator," Fighter breathed, and the senshi looked up to see a small moon staff emerge   
  
from the glowing light. She reached out for it and took it, knowing what to do with it as soon as  
  
it rested in her hand. She rose from the ground next to Fighter and clutched her new moon wand,  
  
finally having a spark of hope, and Fighter's encouragement, to help her out.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!!!," she shouted, moving the wand in a full circle before it   
  
took effect on the surprised youma that was being ganged up upon by the remaining senshi. The  
  
light surrounded it and the monster disappeared, quelled forever, leaving a restored Joe and jewel  
  
lying on the ground. The senshi backed up in surprise at this unsuspected attack.  
  
Starsearcher gasped, however. This was the very staff that her grandmother had held,   
  
which had concealed the legendary ginzuishou. To her, this could be bad news. Usagi might soon  
  
start dreaming of her past with Endymion and leave Seiya for him.   
  
Zoicite stopped chuckling when he saw what had happened, realizing that the nijizuishoe   
  
left by the fallen youma was now up for grabs. He tried his teleportation attack, but was beaten  
  
by the senshi of the wind. Uranus now stood with it in her hands, staring at it. With a silent curse,  
  
Zoicite retreated back to the refuge of the Dark Kingdom and left the senshi in the middle of the  
  
street, recovering from their battle.  
  
"Are you going to be okay," Maker asked as she draped one of Fighter's arms over her   
  
shoulder while Healer balanced her other side.  
  
Fighter nodded her head and stared at the retreating figures of Neptune and Uranus as   
  
they walked down the other side of the street. Jupiter hesitantly followed them, sealing her fate as  
  
an Outer Senshi.  
  
Healer smirked. "Lovely little bunch, aren't they. Claiming it's their fight, and then   
  
letting us do all the work for them." She looked at the only member of their group that was  
  
standing away from them in deep thought. "Searcher, shouldn't we be going?"  
  
The young starlight senshi broke her silent reverie and turned towards them, her face lit   
  
up by a smile. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"I say we celebrate this occasion by a soda at the Crown," Fighter said.  
  
"No way, it's to bed with you," Maker clucked like a mother hen while Creator giggled.   
  
The five senshi left a very confused Joe to wake up and wonder if anything he remembered was a  
  
dream. He ended up running off, intent on taking some of his won prizes to a nearby charity.  
  
*****  
  
From afar watched the intelligent cat named Luna, who had watched the battle that had  
  
taken place between so many new senshi and the Dark Kingdom. Her charges were now licking  
  
their wounds, relieved when the different suited general had disappeared for some unknown  
  
reason. Right now, the cat was mostly thinking about the item of cleansing that the Sailor  
  
Starcreator now carried. An item that seemed so familiar to her.  
  
"The queen's," she whispered, not knowing where the thought had come from, but it   
  
made almost perfect sense with her blank memory. With it came the feeling that things were  
  
wrong, and what she had witnessed must be a mistake. How could a senshi from, well she had no  
  
idea where the Starlights came from, could possess such a power like that.  
  
Footsteps echoed behind her as Ami appeared within the alley. Luna, being perched on a   
  
fallen trashcan, turned around to acknowledge her. "Luna, let's go home now. I have studying to  
  
do."  
  
The cat shook her head and jumped down from the garbage can. "Go back to the  
  
mansion, but I must go somewhere else," Luna said as she ran past Ami's feet and into the now  
  
crowded city street. She headed for the Crown, which was the secret base of her communications.  
  
Her contact had to be informed of the news that had happened that day before the cat's very eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
*I said last chapter that I would try to answer questions anyone had, so here you are!*  
  
.MoonSpiker: I don't know how many people got it, but I kinda killed Chami off in that   
  
snowstorm. But, if you actually like her that much, she might come back and  
  
give Emperor Endymion a nice surprise!   
  
.Hoshino: Of course you can, if that email I sent you got through to you. I'm glad to see that my  
  
work can actually be spread to other audiences in the Chinese language as well!  
  
*Thanks to the rest of you that reviewed this chapter. Don't be shy if you got questions, cause   
  
I will try my best to answer them!* 


	18. Chapter 18: Doomed to be Endymion

This is an apology on my part for not continuing this fic in over a year. I feel ashamed, but I want this to be complete someday, and even if all my old reviewers are gone, I welcome anyone new reading this for the first time. This chapter explains why Endymion is insane or evil, whichever, and how I handled the locket. This, like all chapters, does not follow the anime word-for-word. It would be boring if it did. So enjoy what I must have wrote eight months ago, and never worked up the time to post. Review please, and no flames, especially if you hate the pairing.

Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different reason. Can she keep the meeting between Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?

Standard Disclaimer: These characters or anything else used in this fic are not mine, but belong to some higher power out there. Only the plot and some of the characters are mine.

Enjoy!

---Jean-Hime---

**Destiny Collapses**

**Chapter 18: Doomed to be Endymion**

In a far off future called Crystal Tokyo that slowly crumbled from lack of support, a man named Endymion sat down thinking on his throne. He, the residing ruler of the decayed land and a hated and feared tyrant, was actually lost in his thoughts that day. The guards kept it quiet and left the throne room so their emperor could have a little peace. With all the news that rolled in from Beryl of dying generals and doomed missions, why wouldnt their leader be thinking of something to fight back with?

Endymion, however, was not doing that. Instead, he was thinking of a time long ago when he was not evil, but instead a fighter for justice like Sailor Moon. Where he had thrown roses and composed speeches for the good of the innocent instead of the guns that he fired at his people when things became out of hand. That was a long time ago, he thought. His mind was warped now.

As Tuxedo Kamen, the man protected his queen with a passion of love that blazed within him. It burned so brightly that it invaded his every waking thought. And then, one day, it started to dwindle, to suddenly dim. It was the day when Queen Beryl had invaded his mind. It was the day when he discovered that he wasnt strong enough. It was the day that he depended on her to save him, and not the other way around. The fire weakened more and more with every testing conflict. Sailor Moons love might have grown with those conflicts, but his could no longer support a relationship. He was torn and lost, with destiny and his binding past becoming nightmares that disturbed his sleep and left him tortured.

He turned to something that would help his mind, a glass of alcohol that turned into his new passion. The senshi noticed but did not bat an eye at his now curt, rude, and intolerant behavior. Becoming more and more dependant on the depressant, he saw himself as something weak and worthless. When destiny forced him to marry a naive Usagi and take his place as Endymion, he blamed it all on her and wanted more and more to destroy her. His wish came true when he finally got a hold of the Golden Crystal from Helios and the pleasant city of Crystal Tokyo became a wasteland.

And now here he was, wishing that at this moment a bottle of whisky or scotch was somewhere close by. He needed something to chase the painful memories away, and drinking was the only solution he saw fit to do.

In another time, a young man woke up from a disturbing dream, sweat dripping from his forehead and his breathing fast and hard. He used his hand to smother away the stray bangs that stuck to his head and thought of the dream. A woman, dressed in a white dress, was silhouetted by the light of the full moon. She turned to him from her silent reverie and asked for something called the ginzuishou. And then, the dream ended, like it had done for the past few weeks.

Mamoru Chiba was distressed, and yet curious, about the woman in his dream. There was no denying that she was beautiful. He wanted to do what she asked of him; he wanted to find the ginzuishou. He envisioned himself jumping over rooftops dressed in a black tuxedo, his only goal to fulfill the wishes of the woman. "Am I Tuxedo Kamen," he asked out loud. Nobody answered and he knew nobody would, so it was up to him to retrieve this 'ginzuishou' and answer these new questions and strange dreams.

"You got to take her out someplace other than the library, Chibiusa almost shouted," exasperated by Seiya and the fact that he and Usagi hadn't had a real date yet.

"I've been trying to, but with singing, school, and parent problems, thats been a problem," Seiya answered. He really wanted to take Usagi out to someplace better than the Crown or the library, but as he said, things just kept getting in the way. Being a senshi, student, and future teen idol left no time for bonding moments with his new girlfriend. Besides, Usagi's father had not allowed them to actually date, and until she got permission, the two were limited in places to hang out.

Chibiusa sighed, thinking of how hard it was to function as an actual matchmaker. Everytime she thought of their last battle and the introduction of Creators Moon Wand, Chibiusa felt there was less time to stop the future than she had earlier thought. At least Usagi hadn't ran into Mamoru yet or had reported any strange dreams.

"All right, I'm going to take her to the park," Seiya said. He looked determined over this idea. "We'll have a picnic under a shady tree and stay long enough to watch the sunset and stare at the stars." He walked away from Chibiusa with his mind full of plans, eager to finally have a romantic evening with his Odango.

The next day, since it was a Sunday and there was no school, Seiya walked up to the Tsukino residence. Ringing the doorbell, it wasn't very long before Usagi opened it with her mother behind her, holding a picnic basket. Usagi's mother winked as she gave her daughter the picnic basket and gently pushed her out the door before she closed it. Both Seiya and Usagi giggled before setting off.

"My mom made sure my father was out with Shingo today," Usagi explained as the couple walked along the path to Seiya's chosen destination. The two's hands locked and for the moment Seiya was sure that this would be the perfect outing. He wasn't sure what was making Chibiusa keep pushing them together like this, but he quickly pushed the thought away. Why ruin a perfect moment, right?

Things might have turned out in Seiya's favor if not for the slight tremor that Usagi felt from the picnic basket. She stopped walking, which caused Seiya to worriedly face her. "What's wrong, Odango," he asked as his girlfriend laid the basket on the sidewalk and leaned down to look at the contents.

Usagi held up her moon wand, which seemed to be glowing and shaking slightly. She glanced at her surroundings, in which the couple was next to a cemetery. Seiya noticed her looking in that direction and saw a minister kneeling next to one of the graves.

"I think the Moon Wand might be reacting to him," Usagi said, pointing to the minister. She grabbed Seiya's hand and the two walked softly into the park, all thoughts of their picnic forgotten. However, the minister was not alone. Usagi and Seiya darted behind a tree as they noticed another person walking among the graves towards the minister.

The minister looked up at the visitor and smiled. "Hello, are you here for something? Do you need any help," he asked. It was a young man with curly blond hair that seemed to give him a feminine appearance.

The young man smirked and made a quick gesture with his hands. The normal street clothes that he once wore were replaced by the Dark Kingdom uniform. Behind the tree, Usagi gasped. "Zoicite," she breathed.

"We need to transform," Seiya whispered in her ear. He turned around on the heel of his foot to find someplace hidden, but instead was hit by a hard blow to the stomach. The impact slammed him into the tree, and beside him he could hear Usagi scream. Their attacker was Zoicite's partner, Sabio.

The man smiled wickedly, running his greasy hand through fire red hair. "I hope that teaches you not to eavesdrop again, kid. Unlike any of the other generals of Emperor Endymion, Sabio was a man with fine-toned muscles and a large build. The blow he gave Seiya had left the teenager gasping for breath and trying to stand with support from the tree. Beside him, his girlfriend softly asked him if he was okay.

Endymion's third general also had no sympathy for the weak. He grabbed one of the girls weird looking ponytails, ignoring her cries of pain. Seiya tried to regain control and fight him, but he collapsed again.

All of a sudden, a sharp object pierced the side of Sabio's face, and the general dropped the girl in surprise and pain. Beside his feet was a single red rose, petals slowly falling from its stem. "You will not hurt her," a man's voice said above him. Sabio looked up to see a strange man dressed in a black tuxedo, cape, and mask standing in the lowest branch of the tree.

"Who are you," Sabio growled, his attention drawn towards the stranger now.

"I am Tuxedo Kamen, and I have come for the nijizuishou," the man said and jumped softly to the ground. He then made a dash towards a confused and angry Zoicite, who was performing the spell that would rip the crystal from its holder. Sabio quickly followed behind Tuxedo Kamen.

The masked Tuxedo Kamen had seemed to drop something other than his rose, however. Usagi bent down to the ground and found a strange locket with a yellow moon symbol. She quickly stashed it in her pocket and turned towards the injured Seiya. He smiled at her and made another attempt to get up. His microphone had already appeared on his ear, ready to be used. Usagi also summoned hers, and helped her partner and boyfriend make it to a clove of bushes. There it was at least a safe distance away from Sabio, Zoicite, and Endymion's fight against the backdrop of the cemetery.

"Fighter Star Power, Makeup!"

"Creator Star Power, Makeup!"

It took Tuxedo Kamen a while to notice that he was surrounded by both Zoicite and Sabio. So he had made red haired man angry, but he had been protecting the weak and the innocent as he was supposed to. Now, cane in hand and extended, the masked man hoped it was enough to divert Zoicite's attention from what appeared to be another one of the nijizuishou holders.

His opponent growled and swung a brandished form of energy against him and his makeshift weapon. Tuxedo Kamen barely dodged, still trying to keep his eyes focused on the minister gripping one of the graves in fright for either his life or the sanctity of the church and the dead around him. Already Sabio was moving to secure the man underneath his powerful arms, regardless of the fact that the minister was making no effort of running away. He had to stop the two and get that crystal, and just dodging Zoicite's blasts was getting him nowhere!

"Star Serious Laser," was then heard in answer to Kamen's thoughts, hitting the exposed back of Sabio. The man screamed and loosened his hold on the priest, all attention now on the wound developing on his back. Behind him, smirking, were two of the five Starlights, who proceeded to surround the wounded general. Zoicite, on the other hand, used the moment of surprise to summon both the nijizuishou and the monster inside the priest.

The minister turned into a youma with bird feet, wings, boxing gloves, and a boxing bell on his belt. With a cry of attack he aimed for Fighter only to be hit in the head by Creator's boot. As they dealed with the youma, Tuxedo Kamen found himself busy trying to ward off Zoicite from finding the hidden nijizuishou, which had fallen out of view with the summoning of the youma. Sabio was lying against a tree, still dazed from Fighter's attack. The church had now become a battleground for both Dark Kingdom generals and senshi.

"Fighter, I need some time for me to perform my healing attack," Creator said to her partner as she narrowly dodged blows aimed at her by the youma. She already had the moon wand in her hand, but with the youma cornering both slowly against a tree, she could not work the attack in edgewise.

The black-haired Starlight winked in understanding and made a quick escape to the left, drawing the youma's attention with her. "Moon Healing Escalation," Creator yelled, aiming the wand at their enemy. The stunned youma quickly shifted back its form to the minister, whom promptly groaned and fainted on the ground. To the other side of the cemetery, Zoicite noticed their upper hand, and with a flash disappeared with Sabio, leaving Tuxedo Kamen to stare after them then look to the ground. There by his foot was one of the nijizuishou. He picked it up quickly and jumped over the walls of the church boundaries.

Usagi and Seiya detransformed and knelt beside the fallen minister to make sure he would only wake up to a headache. After hearing him breathing, Usagi picked up their fallen picnic basket and the two left the church grounds.

"Hey Seiya, did you drop this," Usagi asked, holding up a pink locket with a yellow crescent moon at the top. The two had finally succeeded in having their romantic date, surrounded by sakura trees and an elegant blue lake in the view of their spot. Off in the distance other couples were either sitting on benches or the grass, looking forward to watching the sunset with each other.

Her boyfriend examined it, shaking his head. "Sorry, someone must have dropped it while visiting the cemetery."

Usagi nodded. "Then after the sunset I'll turn it in to one of the 'lost and founds'." For the rest of the evening the couple enjoyed their supper without any interruptions.

Please Read and Review. The next chapter is almost completed, but I won't post without motivation. I have graduation and all sorts of other senior things coming up, so reviewing would make me feel that writing and posting this was worth it.


	19. Chapter 19: Unspoken Words

It's here! For once in its existence, this fic has finally been updated like two to three weeks after the last chapter was posted. Hurrah for me! Please review so I can keep going on with the story instead of leaving it around uncompleted like so many stories seem to be these days. And when I love a story enough on I get really sad reading it to find it not completed. So please support me to the end.

Summary: Chibiusa once again goes to the past, but for a different reason. Can she keep the meeting between Mamoru and Usagi from ever happening, and set her up with Seiya?

Standard Disclaimer: These characters or anything else used in this fic are not mine, but belong to some higher power out there. Only the plot and some of the characters are mine.

**Destiny Collapses**

**Chapter Nineteen: Unspoken Words**

Two nijizuishou revealed, and none had ended up in either the Dark Kingdom's or Emperor Endymion's hand. To sit there in her chair before Toiki, Endymion's head general and ambassador between the two cohorts, had made Queen Beryl slightly shaky as she had to cover up for the endless mishaps happening between her men securing the power needed to secure the ginzuishou.

How ironic had it been that the Emperor Endymion's past form would have stolen the last nijizuishou that had been revealed? Very, but she had not said anything to the dark ruler about it, only responded to Toiki's questions and made a few small complaints about the two's generals not getting along so well to successful complete their missions. She felt she could scream or worse if the next precious gem was not in their hands and instead in the hands of the baka-Starlights or Solar Senshi or Tuxedo Kamen. So she instead scratched her long nails on the handrests of the throne that she sat on, forced to wait until Zoicite decided to get his act together.

-----

"Hey Seiya, can you see my scores from there," Usagi asked her boyfriend as they stood in the main hallway of their middle school, surrounded by others of their nature cramming to see their scores as well. The odango-haired girl had hoped that she wasn't on the bottom of the scale like her last test. Her mother would have a fit if she came back with another F in big, fat, red letters.

Seiya crammed his neck out to see, but his five foot four inch height was not enough to get a clear view of anything but the top scores. "Um, I know it's not on the top," he replied as he noticed her face scrunch up in worry. "Hey, I bet I'm not far up there myself."

"Oh man," Usagi groaned, ready to give up and leave. Suddenly, she spotted Taiki's tall form coming down the hall toward her and Seiya, absorbed in a book. "Taiki! Taiki! I need a favor," she yelled, waving her hand in the air.

"What is it," Taiki asked, closing the book and removing his reading glasses from his face.

"They just posted the scores from the last test on the wall," Seiya indicated, pointing to where the crowd of people accumulated the most.

Just as he started looking, Ami also walked up the crowd, drawn by the gasps and shouts of either happiness or misery. She really had nothing to worry about, but having a young man like Taiki Kou as much of a genius as herself made her feel a bit competitive. The two were on the same academic level, with the same scores and each popular amongst the rest of the students. In any other circumstance, Ami felt that he would have become her rival, but instead she could never loathe or hate him. All he ever did to her now was make her heart beat and her face flush, making her so confused.

"Hey look, that new kid beat Kou and Mizuno," a random student yelled out, pointing towards the top of the sheet. True to his word, both Ami and Taiki's brow furrowed as they noticed. Their names were both still at the top, tied for second place, but a new name had indeed trounced them.

-----

Sitting on the school roof and all alone was the new transfer student named Urawa. It was his first week attending the school and already people were talking about him. Not just because he was a new face either, but because he had bested everyone on the last test, including the two smartest people in the school. It felt wrong somehow to receive all the attention now with other students asking him for advice or tutoring. Urawa wasn't smart, he was just gifted.

He sighed, got up, and walked slowly to the edge of the roof where he leaned over the railing to watch numerous students file out after classes. Suddenly, even from two stories high from the ground, he caught a trace of blue hair and his eyes were immediately drawn to it. Ami Mizuno, the one who really deserved to make the highest mark on that test. He had been watching her from afar since he had transferred and he realized that he had a crush on her.

'Maybe I should work up enough courage to talk to her,' Urawa thought with a small smile but it quickly faded. No, then she would ask him how he had made the highest mark on that test and he would have no valid answer but his mysterious ability. He would never want Ami to think of him as a threat.

"Ami, wait up," he heard someone yell below, and a blond-haired girl with two long ponytails stopped his blue-haired angel to talk. "You want to go to the Crown today?" He thought she had said something else, but it never reached his ears. All he could tell was that Ami had yelled out, "Usagi!"

Her voice quieted down some, but Urawa could still hear it. "I have to study. If that new person can beat me in the scores, then I must really be lagging behind." She turned and walked off the school campus, leaving this Usagi to watch her leave.

Urawa turned around, thinking to himself. The blond-haired girl appeared to be a friend of his Ami, so maybe he could talk to her instead? Most friends would be happy about setting boys up with their girlfriends. All he had to do was find this place called the 'Crown' and then he could talk to her about her friend Ami.

-----

"It was so funny, Seiya. I told Ami that Taiki was going to be at the Crown today and I could arrange some down time for the two. She was as red as a tomato," Usagi laughed as she and her boyfriend walked hand in hand on their way from school to the Crown.

Seiya smirked, having as much fun with the news as his girlfriend was. "I wonder if we should tell Taiki this?"

"Maybe," Usagi thought before she stopped just outside the door to the Crown.

"What is it," Seiya asked.

Usagi pointed towards a young man behind the window, sitting at a booth with his head down over a soda. He was wearing the uniform from their junior high school, but he seemed different from the other kids Usagi saw around classes. She had also heard the latest gossip from Umino as well. "That's Urawa. He was the guy that scored above Ami and Taiki on that last test."

Her boyfriend whistled in amazement. "He must have a higher I.Q. than Taiki, and I thought that wasn't possible." Seiya then opened the door for Usagi like a perfect gentleman and followed her into the clean interior of the Crown. Like always, there were mostly teenagers sitting at booths with their sodas and ice cream treats, while young men mostly hung out around the video game area. The couple found their normal group clustered around a separate booth near the far corner of the window with Motoki taking orders.

"There you are! We were just about to order without you," Yaten said just as Seiya and Usagi sat down with him, Taiki, and Chibiusa. "Are you going to drown your sorrows in ice cream too?"

"Yeah," Usagi sighed, thinking back to the low score posted with the others from that morning. She knew if she dared approach home and her mother had gotten wind of it, she was doomed. "Why, are you," she asked Yaten just as Motoki took her order.

Yaten shook his head and then pointed at Taiki sitting right next to him, who was unsuccessfully hiding his slightly peeved demeanor behind a physics book. "I actually got a pretty decent score, but Einstein here has been moping since school ended because some guy beat him," he explained.

"That's not true," Taiki intervened, putting the book down as the conversation turned to him.

"Oh, I know," Seiya piped up with a mischievous look on his face. "When we were taking the test in Ms. Haruna's class, Urawa seemed to be panicking in his seat. And then Ami leaned over right next to him and whispered…"

"Enough," Taiki yelled, although his face was turning red. "She was just telling him to calm down, like I would have done if any of you were panicking too!"

"Sure," Seiya smirked. Before Taiki could let his anger seize him, Motoki emerged with their ordered drinks and ice cream dishes. The topic was dropped as everyone paused to eat and drink their orders.

Usagi was slurping at her berry smoothie when she caught a glimpse of Urawa making his way to a booth close by. Their eyes met, and the new student made a gesture with his hand for her to join him at his own booth. Usagi excused herself from the others and sat down across from Urawa. He seemed a bit shy and uncomfortable so Usagi smiled, hoping to make him feel better. "What's up," she asked cheerfully.

Urawa threw darting glances around him, making sure no one was listening, before drawing something from his pocket. It was a newspaper clipping of her friend Ami, smiling over some recent accomplishment related to her excellent school rating. "Um, she's your friend, right," Urawa asked slowly.

"Yes," Usagi curiously nodded, wondering why this boy, who must have been a genius to even have topped both of her friend's scores, would want with Ami. Then she saw his cheeks flush and she suddenly understood. "You like her, don't you," she assumed.

"It's not like that," Urawa blushed even more so, even though Usagi could tell he was only disguising his true feelings. At once she felt very guilty. Taiki seemed to be so interested in Ami, and her blue-haired friend seemed to return that affection too, but now this new student also had an interest in her friend as well.

Before either could think of something more to say, Chibiusa came over to the table. "Hey, you ready to go," she asked Usagi. "Your mom wanted us home as soon as possible so we could do our homework."

"Sorry, Urawa, I have to go," Usagi told him and rose.

Urawa nodded. "All I want is to be able to be as smart as your friend," he explained to Usagi before she left him at his booth.

When Chibiusa and Usagi were a ways away from Urawa's booth, Chibiusa rushed to Usagi's satchel and pulled out the Moon Wand. It seemed to be slightly shaking and glowing right at the departing figure of Urawa, who was just now leaving the Crown. "We should follow him," Chibiusa told Usagi.

The other nodded, and the two went back to their booth to alert the other members of the Starlight senshi.

-----

Sad and feeling blue, Urawa left the Crown feeling that he had not accomplished anything. He did see Ami's friend, and she did speak to him a bit, but then they were interrupted and he had not received one clue on how to make known his growing feelings for Ami. He had the best test scores in all of the entire school, and yet he could not make heads or tails of a successful love life.

"Well, well, what do you know? I ran into you without too much trouble this time," Urawa heard above him. The boy whipped around hurriedly to see a feminine-looking man hovering above him with a sneer on his face.

Urawa just growled, looking upon the face of a man he had seen in futuristic visions since he was a small child. "I know who you are," he shouted, pointing his finger up at the man. "Zoicite," he guessed, and Queen Beryl's third general seemed just a bit shocked by this. It seemed no harm in continuing. "Ever since I was a little kid, I've received visions of you and the fate in store for me upon our meeting! I even know of the monster I will shortly become!"

A loud chuckle was Urawa's answer as Zoicite floated nearer to the teenage boy. "How very fortunate then that I do not have to spend time in explaining it to you," Zoicite smirked, rummaging within his suit for something.

"Never, though, will I succumb to that monster," Urawa yelled and began backing away from the man who had for years been part of his hideous visions. He knew those same psychic abilities came from the nijizuishou hidden within his body, and he had always known too of the sleeping monster lodged within himself. Even though all the visions depicted a future where he became that monster, Urawa would not allow them to come true. Not if innocent people were at stake, like his sweet Mizuno.

Suddenly, strong and muscular arms seized Urawa from behind and lifted his smaller body off the sidewalk. "Bet I wasn't in any of you visions, huh," a gruff voice mocked him. Urawa cast a panicked glance at a firey-headed man with cold eyes as he struggled against the stranger's hold.

"Nice work, General Sabio," Zoicite said from the air. "That's the first decent thing you've done all day."

"I try," this Sabio said sarcastically. "Now get the job done before those meddling senshi come along and ruin our plans!"

Urawa's eyes widened as he watched Zoicite take the nijizuishou summoning device in his hands and aim it at the teenager's chest. "Don't struggle so hard. This won't hurt a bit," Sabio whispered with a sneer into Urawa's ear. Then a blast from the summoning device hit Urawa squarely in the chest and he screamed as he felt the monster rise to the surface. Sabio even dropped him to the cold sidewalk so that the boy could struggle against himself with the pain.

"Fire Soul," a woman's voice shouted behind him, and Sabio cursed savagely as fire began to burn at his back. Before Urawa could see the face of his rescuer, however, a strong pair of arms hoisted him onto its back and whisked him away.

-----

Sailor Mercury continued to steadily run as fast as she could to any place of safety she could find with the fading out Urawa on her back. Even though her senshi form granted her strength that Ami Mizuno could not possess, Urawa was still heavy and he would soon either collapse her or roll off himself unless she found somewhere to put him. Thankfully, a park was nearby. Mercury made a silent prayer of thanks as she emerged into the silent and deserted area and proceeded to carefully lay down Urawa on a nearby park bench.

"Ms. Mizuno…," Mercury heard Urawa call out to her and he tried to find the energy to touch her. Mercury gasped as she hurriedly took his hand and placed it on his rising and falling chest.

"You must be mistaken," she told him with as much sincerity as she could muster, while her mind swirled with questions. How could Urawa, who had only recently started attending her school, already know her senshi identity? Even the people closest to her, excluding Rei of course, did not even know who she really was.

Her fingers, still keeping Urawa's hand lying on his chest, had to push harder as she noticed the boy beginning to shake and sweat running down his forehead. "Hold on," she said soothingly. "As long as you fight it, the youma won't appear."

"Ms. Mizuno…"

"Sailor Mercury," Mercury interjected, even though she knew it would be no easy task in making him think she was someone else.

Urawa appeared to have trouble in saying his next few words. "If I turn into a youma, you have to kill me," he forced out, and the shaking increased.

"No," Mercury told him forcibly as she tried as best she could to stop his shaking. "The future is not determined by fate only, but by how you make it yourself! You have to believe it!"

"Strong words, senshi, but can they help your friend now," the familiar voice of Zoicite taunted her, and he appeared above her. He sneered at her. "This boy's fate has already been determined!"

Urawa suddenly screamed, and Mercury turned around to watch him succumb to the terrible power inside his body. In one brilliant flash of light, Urawa disappeared, and in his place stood a youma with menacing scissor-like hands. It looked at her, no longer with the kind eyes of Urawa's but the darkened eyes of a youma.

"_If I turn into a youma, you have to kill me_," Mercury remembered as she contemplated whether to attack or stand there waiting for something else to happen. Deep down, she knew she could never attack a harmless being like Urawa, even if she did indeed guess that he liked her. She was touched that he felt that way about her, but somehow she knew she did not feel the same way for him. But Urawa was her friend and she had to do everything she could not to harm him.

"Urawa! You don't have to be like this! You can fight against the youma inside of you," she shouted, spreading her arms out wide to show him that she would not attack. "You must make your own future!"

The youma shuddered at her words and turned towards the floating figure of Zoicite. Then it lunged at him as Mercury realized that Urawa had managed to control himself enough to not attack her. However, she couldn't continue to cheer him on when she noticed the nijizuishou drop out of Zoicite's grasp and onto the ground. She quickly scooped it up before Zoicite could manage to take it back with the youma still attacking him.

Zoicite finally managed to push the youma off of him and hovered higher into the air. "Damn it, it must not be strong enough," he muttered to himself. He launched more dark energy at the youma, and once again Urawa's human side subsided to the monster within himself. "Now attack Sailor Mercury," Zoicite commanded the youma.

Seeing as talking to Urawa would do no more good, Mercury instead braced herself for the attack. But instead of feeling the youma's scissors pierce through her flesh, she felt strong arms grab her and someone take her out of the way just in time. When she opened her eyes, one of the Starlight senshi stood above her, looking confused. "Are you okay," the senshi asked and offered a hand up.

Mercury blushed when she noticed for the first time that this particular senshi looked like Taiki. But that was impossible, she thought and instead thanked Sailor Starmaker. Then she looked around and noticed the presence of the other four Starlight senshi as well. The blond-haired one, Sailor Starcreator, smiled down at her. "Leave this to us. We'll return Urawa back to normal for you," she assured her.

A warmth rushed over Mercury as she watched the five senshi engage in battle with Zoicite while fending off the youma's attacks. Tugging at her was this feeling that she knew them from somewhere, especially Maker and Creator. But she brushed these thoughts away when she noticed Sailor Mars walking towards her with Luna on her shoulder. There were a few bruises on her arms, and a cut was seen clearly on her knee. Mercury hurriedly turned away from the battle to check on her companion.

"I see our saviors came again," Mars laughed, but winced as Mercury examined the cut on her knee.

Mercury smiled. "I'm glad they came when they did. I could not hold off Urawa, I mean the youma, any longer."

The three watched in silence as Searcher, Healer, and Fighter stunned the youma with their attacks. Zoicite had already left, and with him Sabio, so it seemed now an easy battle for five so experienced senshi. "I don't trust them," Luna finally said, drawing Mercury's and Mars's attention to her.

"What's there not to trust," Mars inquired, crossing her arms. "Almost every single battle we've had, they have assisted us. We don't fight and our enemies seem to be the same. Maybe they are looking for the Princess too."

"Unlikely," Luna answered before she stopped to watch Creator draw out the Moon Wand and perform her healing attack. The youma, having been weakened by the other senshi's attacks, collapsed onto the ground and faded back to the form of Uruwa. As Luna watched them joke around and congratulate themselves, she focused on Creator. There was a shine about her that made her different from the others, and a wrongness that invaded the lunar guardian in seeing her dressed in her fuku and being there with the others.

Mercury disrupted the cat's thoughts as she picked her up from Mars's shoulders in preparation for their trip home. With the Starlight senshi gone and Urawa unconscious, Mercury dropped her senshi form and became Ami Mizuno again. Feeling timid, she walked over to assist Urawa while Rei Hino walked back to her shrine in silence.

-----

Standing at the train station, Ami urged her heart to stay calm as she faced Urawa. Due to his father transferring, Urawa had to switch schools again. Now he was saying goodbye to her, and Ami was unsure as to how they would part. Even though Usagi was there for support, she knew Urawa wanted a few minutes alone with her. So there the two stood, near his train, facing each other.

"Thank you for everything, Ms. Mizuno," Urawa started, giving a bow of thanks. "I will never be as smart as you, but you made me feel special and able to carry out my own decided fate. Someday I will strive to make grades like yours without using my powers."

"I know you will," Ami assured him.

"And when that day comes, I'll come back and show you myself. You'll have someone to match your intellect."

"Actually, I already do," Ami said. She smiled, thinking back to Taiki. It was so apparent, that Urawa could see it in her eyes and nodded understandably, finally able to give her up.

-----

That night, as Ami was at her mother's mansion studying, Luna was able to slip out unnoticed and head to the Crown. There, hidden underneath the arcade center, was the secret base of the senshi's operations. Not even her two charges knew about it.

Using her feline characteristics and a few keys, she made her way to the Sailor V machine. The whole atmosphere was dark and lonely, but the cat did not seem to mind as she fiddled with the controls of the machine until it revealed the secret passage to the control room. Inside was the main communications device. Ever since Luna had been given the mission of finding the Moon Princess and her senshi, she had frequently come by this control room and made contact with someone that she did not know by appearance, but only by the mission they shared together. This night, she felt the need to speak to this other person, if only to voice her growing suspicions.

"Are you there," she spoke to the computer, hoping the person on the other side could hear her.

"Of course I am. What seems to be the trouble," the voice on the other side asked. It was calm and without emotion, exactly as it had sounded all the times they came in contact.

Luna paused a moment, thinking about her next words. Under her care at the moment were only two senshi. Somehow she thought there were more, but the battles were happening more frequently and the only new senshi she met were on different teams, fighting apart from each other. Never before had she heard of the Starlights, and the senshi Uranus, Neptune, and Jupiter were all senshi from the outer bands of the solar system. If she was to complete her primary mission in finding the Moon Princess, then she needed help or guidance, or even both.

"I request assistance," she said with a sigh.

The voice on the other side gave a sigh of its own. "It seems too soon. All the senshi cannot be together now. I would have sensed it."

"As would I, but I know that something is wrong. Nothing is as it should be. Strange senshi, bickering enemies, and I cannot handle these changes while completing my main mission. I am only one cat."

"Then there is no other choice. I will arrive with the Princess in tow, and we will work on from there," the other voice said.

"Wait, the princess is with you! Why did you not tell me before," Luna shouted, but there was no answer. Her contact was gone, and Luna was left with more questions than the answers she had hoped for.

I think this may have been the longest chapter yet, and even though I had it mapped out from the beginning, parts kept getting added in. So, what can you expect in the next chapter? Possibly Taiki and Ami finally getting together, Mamoru reentering the scene, Jupiter and Uranus and Neptune finally back in the mix, Yaten finally meeting up with his intended pairing, and if I can fit it in, the future Outer Senshi and cameos with Endymion and Beryl as well. So, be here for action-packed Chapter Twenty: 'The Princess Revealed?'.


	20. Chapter 20: The Princess Revealed?

Okay, when people start emailing you, pleading with you to continue a story, that's inspiration enough. I have been a very bad person I think for prolonging this chapter, and I apologize. If you thought I was dead, no, I wasn't. I was just wrapped up in too many other things.

I like my other disclaimer, but for the record, I do not own Sailor Moon. Otherwise, I wouldn't be messing around with the first season, now would I?

Jean-Hime

**Destiny Collapses**

**Chapter Twenty: The Princess Revealed?**

Every single train arriving at the Juuban train station was right on schedule. Conductors watched every passenger coming on and off the trains with sharp eyes as they paced their loading stations. One particular train had arrived on time, and various passengers came off. Some hurried off to greet waiting members of their families. Others, mostly businessmen, walked off towards waiting taxis. One particular girl, just coming off the train, stepped out and stared around.

This girl had been to Juuban before, but it had been months since. She was very pretty with long blonde hair cascading down her back with a red ribbon tied daintily at the top. Blue eyes sparkled in the light and illuminated her orange color scheme clothing. A white cat with a strange crescent moon mark perched on her shoulder, his tail beating back and forth. Breathing in the filtered air of the station, she walked out and into the open street of Juuban's business district.

"It feels so good to be back," the girl sighed happily, closing her eyes. "England was nice, but nothing can compare to home, can it Artemis?" She seemed to be addressing the white cat on her shoulder.

The cat nodded and stretched on the girl's shoulder. "Yes, Juuban is nice. But, Minako, you should not forget about your mission."

She stopped for a moment, and people passed back and forth around her as she began to frown. Her head drooped, and she forgot all the happiness associated with being home. "I know, Artemis, I won't," she told the cat.

"As the princess, you must move quickly to contact the other senshi. Time is of the essence," Artemis said matter-of-factly, not catching Minako's withered look.

Minako nodded and started walking again, not pausing to talk with Artemis anymore.

ssssssssssssssssssssssss

That same day, just a little later, Makoto Kino hummed to herself happily as she walked down the street. Handled with care was a concealed cake hidden lightly with tin foil. It had taken her a whole night to make, but Makoto considered it worth the effort. She was at her happiest when she was cooking, so she did not mind making cakes at all.

Surrounding her on either side with knowing smiles were Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaioh. Before the couple had met up with Makoto on the past day when she had moved to Juuban, they had been close-knit and reluctant to let anyone in when it came to knowing them, let alone associating with them. However, they had made an exception for the tomboy when Makoto had become Sailor Jupiter for the very first time and decided to fight alongside them. It made sense; the planet Jupiter was considered an outer planet by nature and not a terrestrial planet as the inner four were. Given the option, Sailor Jupiter had walked off with her own kind of senshi.

"So, Makoto, who's the cake for? A guy you like, or do I get a piece," Haruka teased, raising a mock eyebrow.

Makoto turned a bright red and hugged the cake closer to her. "It's not for you, Haruka. And it's not for someone I like either."

"Then what is it for," Michiru asked. "I feel as if a good amount of love and effort went into that cake."

Up ahead Makoto stopped as they neared one of the many buildings lining the main street of Crossroads. A tall man with short raven hair to his ears and deep blue eyes was looking at a new art exhibit showing. He was wearing what he always wore, which was the green jacket and black slacks.

"He's not bad looking," Michiru whispered into Makoto's ear, making the other girl blush.

Haruka smirked as she realized too that the cake was for the man in front of them.

"Look, you both know I like Motoki right," Makoto asked her two friends. They nodded. "Well, I figure since there are so many girls wanting his attention and there is virtually no way to get to him like that, I would go for an alternate route. Mamoru is one of his best friends, and if I make a good impression on him, he will in turn make Motoki realize how special I am!"

"That's really good," Haruka clapped. "And the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Makoto nodded and made sure that everything about her cake was just right. It was a simple ginger cake, nothing special to make Mamoru think there was more to it than a simple gesture of friendship, but it was still made with her love. Truth be told, Makoto thought Mamoru was just as handsome of Motoki. The only difference was that he did not remind her of her old boyfriend. But maybe that was a good thing…

Both Haruka and Michiru gave her a gesture of good luck as Makoto walked slowly to where the tall, raven-haired man stood. His eyes were intensely locked on the painting before him, as if he were in deep thought or remembering something very important. Makoto eyed the painting too. A couple with blurred faces stood together in a romantic hug. The woman, not very tall, had two long golden braids flying in an unseen breeze along with her white dress as she clasped the man around the neck. Her lover had raven hair and was dressed in a princely suit of armor, holding protectively to her waist.

For a moment, Makoto felt she knew the couple. Each person looked familiar, and even the serene atmosphere around them stood out in her mind. She was starting to forget the cake in her arms, hidden beneath tin foil, when a hand slowly clasped her shoulder.

"Makoto," she heard a deep voice ask.

Makoto lightly blushed as she tuned back to reality to see Mamoru standing before her. He withdrew his hand from her shoulder and placed it into his pocket. "Were you looking at that particular painting too?" He indicated the same painting both had been lost in only moments before.

"Yes," Makoto answered before remembering the cake still in her arms. "Mamoru, I have something for you!"

The young man looked questioningly at her and then at the cake.

"I know Motoki only introduced you to me two weeks ago. Since we both are his friends, I want to be your friend as well," Makoto told him, trying to keep herself from rushing the words and turning bright red. She put the cake in his hands and quickly released it, glad that it had not dropped and Mamoru was holding on to it now.

"Thank you," Mamoru said with the same questioning look. "I do sort of have a girlfriend though…"

"It's not like that," Makoto interrupted him with a blush.

Silence followed. Makoto tried to turn her attention back to the paintings on display while Mamoru examined the cake she had made. Of course Haruka and Michiru were off in the distance, watching their friend's interaction from afar with suppressed laughs and giggles.

At that very moment, Makoto spotted her friend Usagi coming towards her. The blonde-haired girl was chatting happily with her friends, or more exactly her boyfriend, best friend, and a little girl. They seemed to be coming from school, dressed in their school uniforms as were Makoto and her two tag-along friends. She watched as Seiya stopped for a second and seized Usagi suddenly, tickling her. The girl laughed before turning around to attempt to do the same to him. Beside them, Naru merely rolled her eyes while Chibiusa was lost in thoughts of her own.

"Hey, it's Makoto," Usagi finally noticed the tall girl with a wide smile. She clasped Seiya's hand and dragged him towards the group, Naru and Chibiusa following from behind.

Makoto returned the blonde-haired girl a smile of her own. "Usagi, I haven't seen you in awhile." In actuality, the two only saw each other at school, sharing a few classes together. Even though Makoto hung out with her two friends Haruka and Michiru on a regular basis, she still enjoyed the interaction she had with Usagi. The two just seemed like natural friends.

"I never expected to run into you today, Makoto. You always leave so early from school," Usagi commented as she wrapped herself around Seiya's arm.

"I don't mean to," Makoto laughed.

"Nah, Odango just doesn't see you because she always gets detention in the afternoons," Seiya commented, fluffing one of his girlfriend's odangos.

Usagi fumed at him, slapping his hand away from her hair in mock anger. "Seiya! I don't get detention all the time! I'm getting better, Ms. Haruna said!" Makoto, Chibiusa, and Naru giggled around them, used to their antics. Mamoru, on the other hand, uneasily turned away from the conversation.

Sensing the older man's withdrawal, Makoto clasped Mamoru's shoulder and turned him back around. "Usagi, Seiya, this is Mamoru Chiba, a friend of mine and Motoki. He's an aspiring college student who is really good with computers."

"Wow," Usagi exclaimed. "He should meet Ami then."

"By the way, where is Ami," Naru asked, curious as to where the other friends of Usagi were.

Both Usagi and Seiya exchanged knowing smiles. "She said that she and Taiki were going to the library for a study session," Usagi explained.

"And we all know how that goes," Seiya finished, remembering his own study sessions with Usagi before they actually started dating. The two shared a secret smile which did not escape the notice of the people around them.

As the couple seemed to be lost in each other's eyes for the moment, Mamoru faced Makoto. "Thank you for the cake, Makoto, but I really must be going. The day is growing late and as always, there is studying to do."

"Oh, okay," Makoto smiled. "Hope to see you again sometime."

"Wait a minute," a stranger's voice interrupted them. Everyone, including Haruka and Michiru from a ways down the street, acknowledged a woman running towards them. She seemed rather pretty behind the glasses she wore that shadowed her eyes. Stopping before Mamoru, she looked him up and down before grabbing his arm. "Please come with me, young man. You are the perfect model I need for my newest painting!"

Mamoru looked at her oddly. "Excuse me," he asked, but the woman seemed to ignore him as she gazed at the other confounded teenagers.

"And you! Please come with me, this won't take very long," the woman said, and with her other hand, seized Usagi's arm. The girl, being too surprised to escape, was dragged alongside Mamoru as the woman ran off with them in a blur. Makoto, Seiya, Naru, and Chibiusa looked at the remaining dustcloud in astonishment.

Different emotions erupted. Makoto had noticed that in his surprise, Mamoru had dropped the cake she had made him on accident. Picking it up carefully, she checked to see that the cake was still in the very least edible. Beside her, Naru scratched her head, confused as to how Usagi could be anyone's model. Seiya clenched his fists, immediately assuming his girlfriend had been kidnapped by a strange woman. He was also not too comfortable with the fact that Mamoru had also been taken while Seiya had not.

Beside Seiya, Chibiusa grew worried at this new string of developments. Everything had been going so well; Usagi and Mamoru had avoided every single one of their fateful collisions since she had brought the Starlights to Earth. However, destiny never seemed to want to give up. The only thing that Chibiusa prayed for was that, kidnapped together, Usagi would not have growing feelings for Mamoru or remember her past as the Moon Princess. If either one of these fates were to come to pass, Chibiusa knew almost certainly she would have failed.

"Are you okay," Seiya asked the little girl beside him, just noticing the frown on her face. "I should be the one most worried; there's no telling where that woman took Odango."

"Or Mamoru," Makoto broke in.

Naru just stared at them as if they were all crazy for being so worried. "What are your problems," she asked. "The woman does not seem like a crazed serial killer to me. I am sure Usagi and that Mamoru person are just fine. Besides, we all have to think about getting home and studying for our tests."

"You go on home, Naru, but Odango is my girlfriend," Seiya stated firmly. "I don't think modeling is anything serious, but still, I won't rest until I am sure she is fine." He clenched his fists at his side, staring off into the direction where the woman had dragged them.

Naru nodded. "Okay," she said. "Make sure she's fine." Then she walked off towards the direction of her house.

Catching Seiya's glance at her, which clearly meant 'Are you leaving too', Makoto shook her head. Chibiusa, of course, was considered Seiya's sister and thus had to stay with him.

"Well, how do we even know where both Usagi and Mamoru were taken," Chibiusa asked. "We don't know anything about that woman, except that she must be an artist of some kind and she lives somewhere up the street." Makoto and Seiya nodded, agreeing with her.

"I think I can help," Michiru's musical voice broke in as she approached the three with Haruka at her side. "Being an artist as well with my own resources, I believe I recognized that woman on sight. She would be the famous artist Yumeno Yumemi, who is well known for the paintings on display right behind you." At this, Makoto, Seiya, Chibiusa, and even Haruka stared in awe at the masterpieces.

Seiya faced Michiru in confusion. "So this Yumemi kidnapped Odango to model for another one of her masterpieces? Why could she not just hire a real model on the spot instead of dragging people off the street?"

"Yumemi is a very spontaneous and a somewhat shy woman. She would feel uncomfortable hiring professionals, and she must have had a specific target in mind when she took Usagi."

"So, can you tell us where she lives," Makoto asked her friend.

Michiru nodded. "Of course. If you all would follow me," she indicated and began walking off in the same direction as the woman had gone.

Before Seiya could tag along behind her, Chibiusa tugged his hand. "Seiya, remember that Usagi always keeps her Moon Wand in her satchel?"

"What about it," Seiya asked.

"Well, the satchel was vibrating right at the very moment that Yumemi approached her!"

Seiya nodded, catching on. He took Chibiusa's hand, and the two ran off alongside the others in search for their missing friends.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"I am so happy! Nothing has changed since the months I have been gone," Minako commented as she and her talking cat walked through one of the residential neighborhoods of Juuban. She stopped for a moment and sat down at a nearby bench to admire the scenery around her. Artemis, her cat, climbed off her shoulder and perched on the top of the bench. They were a sight to see, a beautiful young girl and her oddly loyal but independent cat accompanying her everywhere as if it were a dog. But no one paid them notice, as the people walking by were on their way to their houses.

"I agree. Juuban, and Tokyo in general, is more pleasant to me than England," Artemis commented softly so that passerby could not hear him.

Minako leaned down, fiddling with the clasp of her black shoe to hide the gloomy thoughts that were once more penetrating her mind. She loved Tokyo, but she wished she had come back home on different circumstances. "Artemis, how long have you been with me," she asked curiously.

The cat looked up at the sky, appearing to think. "I believe almost a year already."

"Really? It seems longer than that," Minako sighed and sat up straight again.

They sat in silence for a while, each one lost in their own particular thoughts. Minako guessed that her guardian cat, whom Artemis had referred himself to, was reflecting on the strange information they had received only a week ago. Back then they were still living comfortably in England with their only communication to Tokyo being the weekly calls Artemis responded to with the correspondent in Tokyo. However, the latest chat revealed that the Moon Princess was needed back in Tokyo where she belonged, and so Artemis forced Minako to pack her bags and hop on the nearest plane back home. She really did not mind being back in her childhood town, but the reasons for it were making her sad.

She took to watching the people walking past her in both directions on the sidewalk. Deep down she envied how each and every one of them had normal lives. Hers was far from that, and it made her detached from them all. Sometimes she wished that she had stayed as a normal girl instead of going through the transformation that had occurred to her, according to Artemis, a year ago.

Suddenly, she spotted Artemis jump down from the top of the bench to the seat beside her. His white fur was raised on end, his tail was high in the air, and he was letting out a low hiss.

"Artemis, what's wrong," she asked her guardian cat.

The cat began to hiss louder. "Someone is watching us," he said.

Minako hurriedly rose from the bench at the same time that Artemis jumped onto her shoulder. She raised a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun as she searched for this stalker that Artemis had warned her about. So far, all she could see were the passing people around her. Then, she spotted someone behind a nearby tree. Sunlight was reflecting off a camera lens that was aimed directly at her.

"Could it be a youma or someone from the Dark Kingdom," Minako immediately asked.

"Better to find out now than to be sorry later," Artemis responded.

His charge nodded and headed for the figure hiding behind the nearby tree. The last thing she needed was a confrontation with her enemy, but Artemis was right. She had to find out now or otherwise she could miss a valuable opportunity to take out her enemy before it led her into a trap.

"Excuse me," she called out to the figure and came closer. The person hiding behind the camera in his hands was only a little bit taller than her, but height was not always a deciding factor. "I might be mistaken, but were you following me?" For all she knew, there might be an innocent reason to this man being there.

The figure let out an 'oh' as she stopped and he lowered the camera away from his face. Minako stared back at a young man that could not be any older than herself with green, catlike eyes and white hair that sailed down to his waist in a ponytail tied at his nape. He appeared to be wearing a nearby school uniform from one of the junior high schools. Caught and slightly embarrassed, he hid his eyes from her as he replaced the cap over the lens of his camera.

"Sorry about that," he murmured sincerely and then, once the cap was covering his lens, replaced the camera within a black bag hanging on a shoulder strap.

Minako shook her head, relieved and also a little embarrassed on her own part. This young man before her could not possibly be a youma. He was very handsome, and even though a little short for a boy, she was already quite impressed by him. "No, it's okay. I just thought that when your camera was aimed at me, you were actually a stalker," she said with a smile. She petted Artemis behind the ears in a gesture that told him that everything was under control.

The young man brightened when he noticed the cat on her shoulders. He inched closer to her and raised his hand to Artemis. "Is this your cat? Is it alright if I pet him?"

Artemis, brightening at the fact that the young man had gotten his sex right on the first try, meowed happily and allowed the man to scratch him behind his ears. He then began to purr as the man found all the spots that the cat loved to be scratched and prodded at. In a time that felt almost too short to Artemis, the young man drew his hand away and placed it in his pant's pocket.

"So, what were you taking pictures of," Minako asked curiously in an effort to start up conversation. Having had only Artemis to talk with all day, she was eager to learn anything about the young man before her.

"The neighborhood of course," the young man said. "I'm in the photography club at my school, and I wanted to do a collage of different houses within the same neighborhood. I guess when my lens focused on you I got a little sidetracked."

"Really," Minako said, flattered that she had been able to capture his attention like that. "Well, when you get your pictures developed, I would really like to see them. And by the way, my name is Minako Aino," she introduced herself. "And this," she indicated the cat on her shoulder, "is Artemis."

"My name is Yaten Kou," the young man said.

Minako felt herself drawn to this Yaten Kou as they began to walk together up the sidewalk further into the neighborhood. He would pause every now and then to draw forth his camera and capture the image of another house that grabbed either his or even Minako's attention. She watched him, and would smile and nod as he explained to her about his love of photography. It quickly became an interest for her as well by the enthusiastic way he presented it to her. After all, it occurred to her somewhere within their conversation that Yaten did not easily open up to people. He seemed rather aloof and standoffish, but it made Minako feel all the more lucky that she was talking to him right now.

And Artemis did not seem to mind this new acquaintance of theirs either. He would purr every time Yaten stroked his white fur with his soft and gentle hands. Normally the guardian cat had problems whenever someone tried to get close to Minako within their first day of their meeting, but today he could not have had a care in the world.

"Oh look, that house has a vague English look to it, don't you think," Minako pointed out to a house ahead of them. It immediately reminded her of some of the houses she regularly saw in England.

Yaten nodded, stopped beside her, and withdrew his camera from his shoulder bag. Minako watched as he aimed the lens at it from just the right angle and captured it. However, before he put down the camera, she heard him mutter, "What in the world are they doing…"

Minako followed his gaze and saw a group of teenagers and a little girl huddled around the window of a nearby house. One young man had the same exact hairstyle as Yaten, except his ponytail and hair color was raven and sparkled blue in the sun. He was also wearing the same junior high boy's uniform. The little girl stood next to him with two oddly shaped buns of pink hair on her head that resembled rabbit's ears. Another young man stood nearby with the same boy's uniform on and short dirty blonde hair. His arm was wrapped around a young woman with wavy aquamarine hair that fell to her shoulders, and she was wearing the standard sailor's dress that must have come from the same junior high that the boys attended. Beside them too was a rather tall girl with brown hair put up in a ponytail, but she was wearing a different school uniform of tan coloring.

She followed Yaten as he made his way towards the spying group, camera still being held in his hands.

"Hey Seiya, don't tell me spying has become your new hobby! I wonder, should I tell Usagi about this," he called out in a teasing tone towards one of the members of the group.

The boy with raven hair who must have been Seiya whirled around from the window and made eye contact with them. "Yaten," he growled, "I'm not a peeping tom. You and that camera of yours are just as suspicious wandering around an occupied neighborhood. And if you want to know, I'm spying on Odango!" The way Seiya said this was in the same teasing and accusing tone that Yaten had beforehand addressed him with. Minako could tell though, that even though these two seemed to fight a lot, they had to be at least friends.

"Who is your friend," the aquamarine-haired woman asked, catching sight of Minako. The others around her turned around as Yaten and Minako came closer.

"Her name is Minako Aino, and I believe she just moved here with her cat, Artemis," Yaten explained.

The tall girl came up to Artemis and petted him friendly too. "Wow, that's cool," she commented. "My name is Makoto Kino, and I'm new to Juuban as well. Are you going to attend Crossroads Junior High with the rest of us?"

"Sorry," Minako answered, wishing that she was, because obviously Yaten attended there as well.

"You're not missing out on much," the other young man said as he stepped up. "My name is Haruka Ten'ou and this is my girlfriend Michiru Kaioh," he introduced himself and the aquamarine-haired woman right next to him.

Yaten smirked and leaned close to Minako. "Don't let Haruka fool you. She's really a woman, although most people cannot tell at first sight," he whispered in her ear. Minako blushed at her earlier assumption because she had also been thinking that Haruka was hot, and Seiya as well. Now it felt awkward to know Haruka was really a woman.

"And my name is Chibiusa Kou, the sister of both Seiya and Yaten," the little girl said with a knowing smile, as if she knew Minako already.

Seeing that introductions had passed, Yaten faced Seiya again. "So, you mentioned that you guys being here around someone else's house had to do with Usagi?"

Seiya nodded, gesturing towards the window. "Only a half hour ago, this strange woman named Yumemi kidnapped both Odango and Makoto's friend Mamoru. Michiru knew where she lived, led us here, and thus you see us here trying to grasp a clue as to what kind of a picture Odango is modeling for."

"Jealous," Yaten teased Seiya with a sly smile.

An answering growl came from the other boy's mouth. "Maybe…"

Minako giggled to herself as she watched these two brothers let it out on each other. Beside her, Chibiusa sighed, used to their antics, and turned back to peeking through the windows. Before Minako decided to see what was so interesting about the inside of the house, she felt a strange absence from her shoulder. Artemis had now mysteriously wandered off. Minako did not let it bother her though, since she was used to her guardian cat occasionally doing his own surveillance work without her. Without any other thought, she turned to the window and peeked through with the others.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Yumeno Yumemi was not a bad woman to Usagi once she got past the fact that she was literally snatched off the streets. She was a meek and shy woman whom poured her creative soul into the paintings that she worked on seemingly day and night. All across her modest sized home were sketches, drawings, and half-completed paintings. Her countertops and tables were covered with scattered pencils, paints, and watercolors. The main couch of the living room had been converted to a makeshift bed with tousled covers, indicating that the woman slept in bursts and not in regular intervals.

"Now, I need you two to stand over there in that corner," Yumemi pointed to one of the only sparse corners in her entire living room, "And I will show you the pose I want." Usagi hesitated, glancing uneasily at Mamoru beside her. He was only a day old stranger to her, and she had no idea what Yumemi would want them to do together. But, the woman pushed them to the corner.

"Please, Miss Yumemo, what is this painting of," Usagi asked.

The woman pushed and prodded them together, forcing Mamoru to stand closely behind Usagi against his wishes. "It is of a young royal couple, very much in love with each other," Yumemi simply said. With a tug, she forcefully took Mamoru's arms and made them circle Usagi's waist. Then she took Usagi's own hands and made them rest on top of Mamoru's larger ones.

"Relax," Yumemi told Usagi. "It will only be a quick model session!"

Usagi tensed up even more, uncomfortable with Mamoru only inches away from her. He was a good looking guy, and he might have sent her heart racing if not for the fact that she already had someone she intensely liked. Mamoru was no Seiya. The man forced to pose with her was too tall so that he dwarfed her, he was an aspiring college student while Usagi was still struggling through junior high, and his personality was quiet, cold, and concentrated.

"Have you two met before," Yumemi asked, beginning to set up her easel and gather her paints and pencils together.

Both shook their heads.

"I would of thought you two were boyfriend and girlfriend. You two look so good together as if fate were pulling you two together," Yumemi commented, and then giggled. "Maybe it was fate for me to bring you two here then."

More uneasy by Yumemi's words, as if they had touched some forgotten cord in her somewhere, Usagi shot a secret glance at Mamoru. The man was looking off into the distance in deep thought, completely disregarding her. At least he was not completely thrilled with the idea either, as it sent shivers down her spine.

"Well, I already have a boyfriend," Usagi proclaimed proudly.

"I'm spoken for as well," Mamoru said nonchalantly in a far off voice that reflected a mind somewhere else other than Yumemi's house.

Yumemi shook her head disbelievingly. "I would have thought…," she muttered, but if she said anything else, Usagi could not catch it. All Yumemi's materials were gathered now around her and the easel was set up. "Alright, stand still! And Miss Tsukino, try to relax," she called out.

Usagi closed her eyes and tried to relax, but the foreign hands around her waist made it hard to do so. She peeked to see what Yumemi was doing, and found the woman glaring at her. With a sigh, Usagi tried to find some alternate method of relaxing, as it would only make the uncomfortable experience move by faster. Seiya had held her like this before, she remembered. His face had been close to hers, breathing down her neck in a way that excited and calmed her all at once. Keeping that same memory etched in her mind, Usagi pretended that the stranger behind her was really Seiya. And as she thought this, she began to relax and even smile.

She did not comprehend how much time was passing as she stayed in her dreamworld, lost in the experience of having Seiya close beside her. But finally, she felt the arms around her waist out in reality loosen around her. Usagi opened up her eyes to see Mamoru step away, pocketing the hands that had once encircled her. A sigh of relief escaped Usagi, happy that nothing else had happened.

"You two were wonderful models," Yumemi complemented them happily with a wide smile. "My painting could never have found two people more fit to pose for it!"

"Can I see it," Usagi asked, stepping up to the easel.

Yumemi nodded and turned the completed painting towards Usagi. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared upon a couple that looked so much like her and Mamoru. They were standing in the same modeling position, but the only difference was that both the man and the woman were content to be in each other's company compared to the uneasiness of Usagi and Mamoru. The setting around them was almost as mindblowing. A radiant full moon hung in the night sky with countless stars, bathing the couple in its light. Red rosebushes surrounded them, as well as pillars that seemed to be of Greek and Roman origin.

"Wow," Usagi breathed. Beside her, Mamoru was as equally impressed, his eyes wide as if he could not believe the sight before him. Usagi almost could not either. "How did you get inspiration for this," she asked Yumemi.

"From my dreams," Yumemi quietly said in a wistful manner. "Every night when I sleep, I dream of this couple. Sometimes they are happy, reveling within their love for each other. And yet sometimes, they are very sad." By now, her voice was shaking and down to the sound of a whisper. "They haunt me so much that almost every day after I sleep, I have to paint them. It is as if I am possessed to tell their story!"

Speechless, Usagi could only place a hand on Yumemi's shoulder. She tried to see what Mamoru was doing, but she only caught the hint of his turtle green jacket as he disappeared out of the house. Outside the window, she could see the sun nearing the horizon, revealing how much time they really spent inside the house.

"You can go now," Yumemi said softly, looking at Usagi. "I will be alright. Besides, as an artist, I only live to draw and paint."

Usagi nodded and neared the end of the living room. Her satchel lay on one of the couches, strangely vibrating. "Are you sure you'll be alright," Usagi asked, knowing that the Moon Wand inside her satchel must have been responding to a close nijizuishou.

Yumemi waved her off.

Grabbing the satchel, Usagi opened the front door of the house and walked outside. She breathed in the fresh air, grateful after spending close to two hours smelling acrylic paint.

"Odango, are you okay," she heard a very familiar voice call out to her, and all at once she felt Seiya draw her into a protective hug. Usagi at once relaxed and placed her arms around his neck. Her head rested against his chest, grateful to be once again in his familiar presence. Behind Seiya, she noticed Yaten and Chibiusa come rushing up to her. Yaten looked interested while Chibiusa's expression was worried at best. Makoto was also there, along with her two friends Haruka and Michiru. The only person she did not recognize was a slightly taller girl with long blonde hair bearing a bright red bow and blue eyes.

"Did anything happen to you," Chibiusa immediately asked. The little girl's hands were clenched into fists. "Did that guy do anything to you!"

Usagi stared at her weirdly, wondering where those types of questions had come from. Mamoru seemed the type of man who would not try anything against a young woman's will. "No, nothing happened. Yumemi only had us pose together, that's all."

She felt Seiya's chest rise and fall with his deep sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," he said.

"He was really worried about you," Yaten said with a sly smile, earning him a glare from Seiya. "It was so bad, he was spying on you through the window the whole time."

"Oh come on, Yaten, we all were," the strange girl said. She winked at Usagi. "You must be Usagi, right? Seiya is a great boyfriend if he can care so much for you."

Seiya blushed as Makoto stepped forward. "Usagi, this is Minako Aino. She just moved to Juuban."

Both girls shook hands. Then, Usagi proceeded to tell the group around her of all that had transpired within Yumemi's house. Even the painting she mentioned, although she left out the strange resemblance the couple had to herself and Mamoru. It was too weird for even herself to believe.

As she reached the part about the vibrating Moon Wand, a high-pitched scream resounded from Yumemi's house. All eyes, no matter what team they were associated with, turned towards the house. Seiya quickly seized Usagi's hand and pulled her away, yelling out, "We have to call the police! Someone might be in trouble!" Of course it was all a ruse. Yaten and Chibiusa were running at their heels. Their microphones had immediately materialized over their ears. The only thing stopping them from transforming right away was Seiya as he hurriedly dialed Taiki's number on his cell phone. As Seiya related the situation to his brother, they ran behind another house to transform.

Their sudden rush from Yumemi's house did not allow them to see the orange henshin item that Minako had pulled from her pocket with hesitant hands and a saddened frown as everyone left her behind…

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

At a nearby construction sight, Zoicite stood on the top of a half completed building where nothing but horizontal and vertical beams held it together. His ponytail blew in the wind as his hand was propped beneath his chin in a position of concentration. But instead, he was smirking as he waited for the sailor senshi to appear.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," someone on the ground level asked him in a harsh manner. Leaning against one of the support beams was Sabio with his arms crossed with a scowl as he looked up at his comrade. "We have the nijizuishou. Why should we wait for those darn Sailor Senshi to show up and take it from us?"

Zoicite laughed, and began throwing the small colored crystal up into the air and catching it with his hand, repeating the gesture. "Because I want another chance to steal all the nijizuishou that they possess. We have all the bait we need for them to come and battle us." Behind him on a nearby beam, a dark shadow smiled. The moonlight glimmered off from a set of wings like an angel's.

"Good thing I brought a back up plan then," Sabio muttered. It was all too apparent that the hot-headed man trusted the feminine man little.

The sound of running footsteps could be heard approaching as soon as Sabio finished mumbling. A set was approaching from the right, then some from straight in front, and then another team to their left. Zoicite smirked as he tossed the nijizuishou up into the air for the last time and then swiftly caught it. "Looks like they're all here. Every single faction. We got lucky today."

"Just don't loose the nijizuishou," Sabio growled below him, and pushed himself off the support beam. He readied himself for the onslaught of senshi, shifting into a fighting stance. Zoicite only continued to stand there in the moonlight while the shadow continued to hide behind him.

As Zoicite had predicted, one team of senshi popped up after another in each of their designated spots. From the right appeared the Starlights, each member perched on one of the planks from which they stood. Sailor Starcreator stood in the middle, her Moon Wand perched over her head while the other hand supported it behind her head. On both sides were the other members of the team in their own battle positions.

"Good job, Creator. Your Moon Wand works better than any power locator," Maker nodded at her fellow Starlight.

"You're welcome," Creator smiled. "Although, I bet this means that the enemy has already gotten a hold of the nijizuishou within Yumemi."

The second and smaller faction appeared soon after. Sailor Mercury and Mars stood in the middle of the entrance to the construction sight, and Luna was perched on Mercury's shoulder. They took battle position as well as Luna hopped off Mercury's shoulder and faced them.

"Be on the lookout for the princess," Luna advised them seriously. She turned her feline head to survey the battlefield before them where to the right were the Starlights, and to the left were the third senshi team. "I received a message from her guardian, and there is no telling when she might appear."

Both senshi nodded in amazement, but quickly turned their attentions back to the battlefield.

From his perch, Zoicite laughed. Every single senshi turned to look up at him. "I am honored to have you all here," he said sarcastically with a smirk. "Perhaps we shall go about this meeting the usual way?" He turned to the hidden figure in the shadows, holding his hand out to it. A pale hand grasped it, and the youma that had once been Yumeno Yumemi emerged from the shadows. It was the mockery of an artistic angel, its sneer spread over a pale face from off a sculpture.

"Well, my dear. Knock these senshi off their feet," Zoicite commanded the youma and released his hand from it. The youma devilishly smiled and jumped off the metal structure, as if it truly were an angel. It flew towards the Starlights too close for comfort, sending them jumping off the fence hurriedly as the youma swooped through where they once stood.

The youma gracefully landed on the spokes of the fence and drew forth a paintbrush. It waved it around a few times as the Starlights braced for some kind of elemental attack. But instead, the youma began drawing something in midair.

"What is it doing," Searcher asked curiously. She knew to be on her guard because of all the strange youma she had come in contact with before when she was Super Sailor Chibimoon battling against the Dead Moon Circus. Each had had some kind of offensive power directly related to their Circus performing, making them weird, but formidable foes. The Starlights around her, however, were more used to the simple youma they had come into contact with so far.

Laughing, the youma completed its drawing of several rocks. With one final stroke of its brush, real rocks soon appeared over the Starlight's heads. "Watch out," Fighter yelled as the rocks started to fall towards them. She quickly grabbed a stunned Creator out of the way as Maker and Healer assisted Searcher.

"Fire Soul," Sailor Mars shouted, running up to the battle alongside Sailor Mercury. The fire dove for the youma, knocking it off guard and preventing it from making any more drawings at the moment.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Meanwhile, Sabio had teleported to where Zoicite stood, staving off another opponent eager to possess the nijizuishou for himself. Unlike the senshi, who really still had no clue what the seven, multi-colored crystals were for, this tuxedo-clad man fought for them as if they were his passion to collect. Despite being outnumbered by two very capable opponents, Tuxedo Kamen would not give up.

"What a weakling," Sabio taunted Tuxedo Kamen with the intention of setting the man on edge. The black-clad man growled and swung at the general with his cane, but Sabio easily blocked with his golden bracer on each wrist. Sabio was standing before Zoicite, keeping Tuxedo Kamen away from the nijizuishou still in Zoicite's grip. So far, the small skirmish had been nothing but Kamen attacking with his cane while Sabio defended, but the red-haired man was quickly fed up with the routine.

Sabio readied his right fist and swung at his opponent's masked face, the impact of his hand against solid bone and flesh sending a thrill of excitement through him. He backed away a tiny fraction as Tuxedo Kamen painfully gasped out, his knees buckling as his head still recovered from being swung so hard to his left side. The impact had been so hard that the white mask shielding his face was beginning to loosen. One strap began to break, the mask falling slowly vertical to the other side of his face.

Lost in his the excitement of the battle, Sabio used the stunned moment of Kamen's pain to shoot his left knee up to the tuxedoed man's exposed area. Kamen howled, and Sabio, still riding on the momentum of his strength caused by the pain of his victim, once again punched Kamen's face.

The mask finally slipped off, revealing a very familiar face covered in pain.

Sabio stopped in his tracks, seeing the face as if it were a ghost. It was a face that belonged to a man that could even terrorize Sabio. The expression was one Sabio had never had the pleasure of seeing before. He had never seen pain on that face. Only anger and intense hatred.

"What are you waiting for! Finish him," Zoicite yelled behind him, alerted by Sabio's stunned position above the now unmasked man.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Tremors instantaneously rocked the construction site as a huge, orange-yellow energy representation of a planet slammed forcefully into Zoicite's gut. Sabio turned around to see Zoicite on the very edge of the building platform, struggling to keep his balance. The nijizuishou was no longer in his hand. Instead, it had landed on the other side of the building.

"Fool," Sabio shouted at Zoicite and rushed off in a sprint for the fallen crystal. He did not expect, however, for Tuxedo Kamen to be running beside of him, eyes locked on the same target. His mask was still off, deep blue eyes set in fierce determination.

Three figures landed before them. "Neptune Deep Submerge," the aquamarine-haired senshi yelled, aiming a tidal wave right at the two of them, seeing them both as foes. The force of the water sent the two reeling back.

"Grab the crystal, Jupiter," Sailor Uranus yelled at her comrade, running off to see to a recovering Zoicite, who looked ready to kill.

Jupiter nodded and picked up the nijizuishou.

"No," Tuxedo Kamen shouted and ran again towards her, leaving Sabio to recover behind him. He readied his cane, intending to whack the nijizuishou out of the tall senshi's hands. Jupiter saw him approaching just in time and jumped out of the way of his cane.

Sabio growled as he finally got back on his feet, nothing short of furious that the battle had escaped him so terribly. Ten senshi appeared, almost simultaneously, and ganged up on him and Zoicite. Tuxedo Kamen made foe number eleven, and he had the same haunting face as his maniacal superior. Zoicite was nothing short of incompetent to boot, actually coming up with the idea to face eleven equipped opponents when he already had the thing he needed.

It was a good thing that Sabio had the presence of mind to prepare in advance for a situation this bad. He closed his eyes, concentrated hard, and felt crackling dark energy flow from his fingertips to every single senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

Instantaneously, they were all imprisoned in an inescapable black dome.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"What the hell," Healer cursed, the first Starlight senshi to notice the black dome of crackling energy enclose them. Sailor Starcreator had just restored the youma to its original form, Yumemi Yumeno, and the woman was lying a few feet away in a daze. The five of them, and also Mercury and Mars, were ready to go their separate ways and call it a day.

They had no such luck.

Searcher apprehensively approached the dark energy wall, being under similar predicaments in the past. Some youmas had the ability to trap their foes with dark energy, but the startling thing was that Searcher had never seen such a feat of entrapment performed by a youma before. Youma had their uses for enemy's purposes, but they were still weak compared to their true masters. With a hesitating hand, she reached out and touched the black wall. She drew away instantly as a shock of pain hit her, making her yelp in pain.

"Are you okay," Creator asked concernedly. Fighter stood beside her, and like Healer and Maker, was sizing up the situation before her.

"Yes," Searcher replied, shaking her hand just a little as shocks still rattled her nerves.

Sailor Mars, who had also been trapped inside with her comrade Mercury, took a few steps away from the dome. She put her hands together in the familiar pose and shouted, "Fire Soul!" The fire flew fast towards the dark energy and collided with it. Unfortunally, the energy bounced it back like a tennis racket, and the fire spread throughout the entire area trapped underneath the dome.

Needless to say, quite a few senshi glared at Mars after Mercury had used her Shabon Spray to quench the fire after that.

"This is bad," Maker commented.

Mercury hurriedly withdrew her blue computer and furiously began typing on the keys, trying to find some kind of weakness in the black barrier. But to her dismay, nothing came to light. She looked sadly at Mars beside her. "My computer isn't coming up with anything either."

"And it probably won't for a good, long while," a hardened voice answered, and all the senshi looked up as Sabio walked towards them, a triumphant grin plastered on his face on the other side of the black dome. "You're not dealing with another Dark Kingdom magic trick anymore. This here," he rapped against the dome, not even flinching as sparks attacked his fist, "Is advanced far beyond your current power."

Starsearcher growled, her hands clenching into fists beside her. Now, Emperor Endymion's strongest generals were starting to turn the tide in their favor by using tactics far beyond the current senshi's ability to combat. The energy dome was something that maybe senshi from the Thirtieth Century could break through, but certainly not the senshi of her time. Even Searcher, who had more experience in combat than all the current senshi, except maybe the original Starlights, did not have the power to compete alone with the dark energy. Their only hope was for someone outside the barrier to attack Sabio and end his concentration, allowing them time to escape.

"Crescent Beam!"

All the senshi watched as an attack they had never seen before seemingly rained down from above, piercing Sabio straight through his chest. It was a pulsating yellow light that knocked the fiery-haired general on his back, out cold and unconscious for the moment. Around the senshi, the black barriers instantaneously lifted. It allowed them to see ahead of them the figure standing above them, bathed in the rising moon overtaking the dusk.

No one else but Searcher had seen this senshi before. She was short but slender, her long blonde hair waving in the wind alongside the folds of her yellow and orange sailor skirt and bow. Her eyes were hidden under a red eye mask, but there was a small smirk on her red lips. Standing beside her was a white cat, its long tail snaking around the senshi's leg.

Creator stepped forward in awe. "Sailor V…," she guessed, her hands clasped together happily. Behind her, Fighter gave a low whistle, as astounded as she was. Only Maker and Healer rose an eyebrow, not as involved in the scheme of things as Creator and Fighter were.

Away from them a few feet, Mercury rose her gloved hands to her awestruck face. The image the mysterious senshi made on the building, overshadowed by the moon, filled her with hope. She turned her head to look at Mars. "Do you think she could be the princess?"

Mars nodded her head, saying, "Maybe."

Searcher did not say a word, leaving everyone to their own suspicions. In some ways it was necessary for her to interfere with the past, but in others she decided to see how the events unwound. She would not be the one to interfere with Mercury and Mars's happiness.

That was for Sailor Venus to do.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hundreds of years in the future, a duo of renegade senshi ran through the ruins of Crystal Tokyo's once grand palace. Even though it was day time, dark clouds rolled with thunder and lightning, casting the world around them into darkness with no sun or moon. A few limb bodies belonging to defeated guards were scattered on the ground behind them, evidence of battles past. To them, it seemed escape was imminent. With Emperor Endymion's attention on other things, they assumed he would have no time to investigate the disappearance of Crystal Tokyo's only two surviving senshi.

"Keep running," Sailor Pluto yelled behind her at Sailor Uranus, who, despite being the senshi of the wind, had been lagging behind the other.

Scowling, Uranus picked up the pace a little until she was running side by side with Pluto. It was evident that there was much on Uranus's mind at the moment. Her lover had suffered a recent death, Crystal Tokyo had never seen darker days, and the two were approaching the Time Gates. Through those gates, the past was their only place to turn to now.

They skidded to a halt within the large hall, expecting a last round of opposition. But, to their surprise, suspicion, and even a little relief, no one was there. There were marks of soldier's feet in the dust, but as far as that, the gate seemed untouched. Pluto sighed and walked slowly towards it, withdrawing her personal Time Key. She began rising it towards the door as she approached, ready to invocate the words needed for them to travel to the past.

"Sailor Pluto," Uranus said quietly. The time senshi turned around. "What are we going to do when we reach the past? We don't belong there. We already sent our doubles there."

"I know," Pluto nodded solemnly.

"Then why are we going?"

Pluto sighed again, but this time she was not relieved. Instead, her eyes glazed over sadly. "We are going to give Small Lady backup. Endymion will not play around anymore. When he gets serious, we have to be around to help the senshi of that time."

"All right," Uranus said. "Let's go."

Turning around to face the door, Pluto rose her Time Key into the air. Uranus put her hand on Pluto's arm as the time senshi shouted, "Take us to Tokyo of the past, in 1994!"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

He watched the Time Gates slam open, and he watched the two senshi walk through them. He resisted the urge to laugh or give himself away, knowing that he was on to their little secret. He instead watched with a secret glee.

They would lead him to the senshi of the past, he was sure of it. And when they did, his future could keep on surviving, thriving.

He would never be weak again.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

That was chapter twenty! Yeah! What comes next? A whole lot of stuff, I guess. I have almost all the senshi working now, the future senshi will be joining the mix, Endymion is getting serious, Sailor Venus has come back to Juuban, and Makoto might be having some issues with seeing Tuxedo Kamen's face under the mask. If you liked the chapter, please review. That's all I ask.


End file.
